My Girl From Tameran
by Shinzochi
Summary: Hal is a government aid an meets the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.

My Dear Tamaranian

By

Eric H

Somewhere in Botswana…

The acrid smell of cordite and blood hung in the air as the still smoldering rife barrel was pressed to the back of Halls head.

"You're about to die American. 'The dark skinned rebel whispered' "How does it feel?"

A few hours ago, he might have been able to come up with an answer. But Hall had just watched his mentor and good friend executed in spite of his pleas for mercy. Now all he could do was breathe and try to keep what little sanity he had left.

Hall thought back to the faux black leather briefcase his parents sent in honor of his new job. Funny, he could be thinking of his parents, their last Christmas together, even his Ferrets Felix and Oscar waiting for him back home. But instead he thought about that stupid briefcase. The rebels had torn it away when they attacked Halls convoy. What was that combination again?

He heard small clicks as the rebel's finger caressed the trigger of his weapon. They had killed Diplomat Menga immediately. But the American? They wanted him to suffer. As if the poor guy had one goddamn thing to do with UN foreign policy. He was just an aide, the guy who made coffee and copies.

A loud shot pierced the air and warm viscous sludge splattered Hall. So this was what death felt like? He felt nothing.

But he soon realized the truth when the body of his would be executioner slumped down to the dirt floor beside him, a smoking hole punched in his chest. Two black soldiers in olive drab uniforms and red berets stomped inside the hut. Halls exhausted brain recognized these guys. They were soldiers from the Botswana National Guard.

"Ambass-ador Menga?" They yelled aloud while securing the hut

"Dead" Hall croaked

"Hallow-way?" One asked as they helped him up to his feet

He could just grunt and nod.

They dragged him out the hut towards a waiting jeep. Hall was climbing into the back of the jeep when…

_POP_

Hall's right leg exploded in a tsunami of arterial blood and blinding agony. A gaping hole had been punched clean through his hip. He could feel the rattle of shattered bones and spraying of warm blood as his entire right side went limp. The soldiers fired blindly in the sniper's direction.

They shoved Hall inside the jeep and hopped in next to him.

"GO! GO!" They yelled as they pressed Hall hard to the bed of the jeep and sped off.

"You safe now." One of his rescuers assured while binding up his leg.

But Hall was unconscious and would remain there for two weeks.

Two years later, back in New York…

Hall fidgeted on the gray cushioned bench. His artificial hip made sitting for any extended period of time torture. Any other time he would just stand but the secretary was watching and any hint of physical problems could result in his dismissal.

The intercom on the secretary's desk buzzed.

"You may go in now." She nodded

He gingerly hauled himself upright and hobbled over to the director's door. Ordinarily he would look forward to his visits here but Hall knew his days at the UN were numbered. No one gets hired back with this kind of injury. And if by some quirk of fate they do, it's usually some bullshit job. If it didn't hurt so much he would have cleaned out his desk already.

Hall knocked on the door.

"ENTER!"

He opened the wooden door. Behind her trademark antique Oak desk sat Missus Douglas. The elderly black woman was the director of personnel here at the UN. It was her that visited his high school years back and after seeing the boy's enthusiasm, convinced Hall to enroll in the International Youth Outreach program. Although to outsiders she came off as a stern taskmaster, inside Mary was a big softy and good friend. She was first at the hospital when they hauled him back from Africa and visited regularly during his long recuperation. Truth be told, she was the only true friend Hall had here.

"Have a seat." She invited

Hall hobbled over to the right hand leather chair and settled in. And right on cue his hip began to scream. He tried to mentally block it out. His eyes focused on the row of flags outside her window.

"How's the leg?" She asked

"Fine. Hurts when it rains."

Of course it also hurts when it was sunny, cold, when he walks, sits, eats, sleeps, and takes a piss. Otherwise it was no problem at all. He could see the look of worry on her face. She knew him all too well.

"Well, it's good to have you back." She smiled

"Just tell me I'm fired?" His agonizing brain begged

"Well according to the doctor's report, you can return but only for light duty. So I have a very special job for you."

Okay, he's not getting fired. What then? Making coffee? She got up from her chair and gazed out her window at the snowy scene beyond. Just the sight of her standing was enough to make his leg throb.

"We'll be having a special visitor for the next few days that'll need a chaperone- to show her around and make her feel welcome."

"Where is she from?"

"Tamaran."

He's babysitting a Tamaranian? Hall had heard rumors about those folks but had never actually seen one in person. The only ET he had seen was Superman and that was last month after the overthrow of Apokolips. Cool guy but a bit too self-righteous for Hall's taste.

"Feel up to it?" She asked

It was intriguing. Better than the other gopher jobs they usually gave him. He just prayed not to screw this one up too.

"How long will the assignment be?"

"As long as it takes before the Apokolips Reintegration Act she's advocating is voted on."

"When do I start?"

"Today if you don't mind. She is waiting in the aide's lounge. Give her the nickel tour and maybe show her the sights."

He hauled himself back to his feet. Hall tried to keep a neutral look but still cringed at the pain.

"Good luck. Any problems, my door is always open."

"Thank you ma'am. 'He said turning back to the door.' Oh! Err, what does she look like?"

She smirked devilishly.

"Like an alien. 'She reasoned' can't miss her."

That was a big help. Mary always had a weird sense of humor. Once their eyes were off him he reached into his gray pants pocket and pulled out his bottle of painkillers. He had tried numerous times to kick the habit. But days like this? They were a necessity. He twisted off the cap and popped a couple of the white and red capsules in his mouth, gulping them dry. But had second thoughts and popped a couple more.

"Just say no" his ass. Let those creeps get their hip shattered into a dozen pieces and see how much on the straight and narrow they stay. This shit was the only thing keeping him out of a wheelchair.

He limped down the empty red carpeted hall to the lounge. Place was pretty dead this time of year. Christmas vacation was in full swing and most of the delegates and employees had long since gone home.

Hall could have gone home for the holidays too but volunteered to stay behind. The prospect of a long plane or bus trip on this hip didn't exactly excite him. But also he knew his parents would be none too pleased to see the ninety-pound, burned out druggie their son had become.

He pushed open the lounge double doors.

"Give me my bar of candy stubborn machine of snacks." A skinny redhead dressed in a lavender miniskirt and matching half-shirt scolded while vigorously shaking the snack machine.

Now to be nice and spread that old can-do UN spirit. He limped over to the coin operated fracas.

"That machine never works. You gotta punch it." He said and slapped the machines faux wooden side.

A Milky Way candy bar tumbled out of its numbered spring and fell to the hatch below. She reached into the hatch with her bare arm and took it.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively holding her candy with both hands and turning to Hall

"You're…"

She was beyond gorgeous. Her skin was a light almond color and without a single pimple or wrinkle. Her large eyes were the color of illuminated emeralds and her long ruby red hair poured down her back and side burns. He had never seen a girl like her. All he could do was stand with his mouth agape.

The Tamaranian looked worried at his reaction.

"You are…well?" She asked

But reality immediately creeped in. Girls like that have not and never will be interested in a crippled drug addict. Even before his little incident, one look at Hall and his car had killed more dates that he could count.

"Err, yes. Our guest from Tamaran I presume?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yes! My name is Starfire and it is an honor to meet you my friend." She smiled wide and embraced Hall in her skinny arms.

Her hug lifted Hall into the air. The girl was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. Starfire released him and his lungs reinflated.

"And what is your name?" She giggled excitedly

"Err, Halloway. Friends just call me Hall."

"Then Hall it is. Friend."

Damn! Is anybody this truly happy without chemical aid? Not to say it wasn't refreshing. Seems like everybody was hauling an attitude of one kind or another these days. And truly, that hug made his week.

"Well, if you will kindly follow me, I will give you the grand tour."

"Yes. Let us be off." She said excitedly and pranced out the door.

He took a couple more of his pills and followed.

Later…

He started with the basics and showed her the bathrooms, elevators and emergency staircases. Then he worked his way up to the Dag Hammarskjold library and classrooms.

All the time the girl asked thoughtful questions and absorbed his answers. For all her naïve and bubbly ways, Starfire was highly intelligent and respectful. She warmly greeted everyone they bumped into, leaving a trail of smiles.

They stood in the main lobby and took in the sight of the giant stained glass window. The mostly blue mosaic of glass depicted haunting figures of peace and musical symbols from Beethoven's Ninth Symphony.

"…and presented to the UN in 1964 as a memorial To Dag Hammarskjold, the UNs second Secretary General who had died in a plane crash three years earlier." Hall explained

He had originally been earmarked for a tour guides job but Mary saw potential and hired Hall on as an aide. Yeah, great idea that was. Last he heard no one gets his leg near blown off showing sweaty tourists to the gift shop.

"Gorgeous." She sighed

A bundled up Mary walked by on her way home. She looked at the couple and smirked devilishly. She must have planned this whole thing.

"Good day Missus Douglas!" Starfire yelled loud enough to make Halls ears ring.

"Good day MISS Starfire!" She hollered back and stepped out the front doors.

Hmm, was it just him or did she just emphasize the word "Miss"? Before he could consider an answer the Tamaranian darted off to continue her tour.

"And this is the most important room of the entire building." Hall said and opened a set of double doors

Starfire gasped

They were standing on the floor of the UN General Assembly room. For the first time in hours she stood still long enough to marvel at the chambers grandeur and immensity. Through the glass dome on the roof they could see the gray overcast sky.

She stepped up to the podium and looked upon the rows of tables.

"It's bigger than the royal chambers at home. 'She whispered in awe' And all your countries have representatives here?"

"Every one." He nodded

"Why is there no sculpture here like the other places?"

"This place was meant to be truly neutral. No gifts of any country are allowed. Only exceptions are those two murals. 'Will said while gesturing to large blue frescoes on either side of the chamber' they were donated by an anonymous benefactor."

She spun around.

"On my planet we don't have countries. 'Starfire explained' we live together as one under a single ruler and language."

"Must make things easier."

"But I prefer it here. 'She said excitedly' to see all the different colors and hear all the different languages? Every country is different. On my planet no matter where you go, things are the same. It can tend to get boring."

He checked his watch. It was nearly quitting time.

"Well, it's about time to call it a day. Do you have a ride? I can drive you home."

"Thank you Hall, I would like that. I always get lost flying home."

"You can fly?"

She closed her eyes, out stretched her skinny arms and floated into the air. Starfire darted off to the room's high ceiling and began executing perfect loops below the glass dome. And while she demonstrated her flying prowess, Hall's drug filled heart began to beat faster. So that was what angels look like. All that was missing was a pair of white-feathered wings and halo.

The Tamaranian gently settled back to the ground.

"How do you do that?"

"All my people need do is feel the unbridled joy of flying 'Starfire said happily while outstretching her arms and began floating again.' And we fly!"

Unbridled joy? Counts him out. Not much to be joyous about when you have to use an old persons toilet extender when taking a crap.

They left the room and walked towards the parking garage. The halls were empty and quiet with the exception of some janitors with their humming floor buffers and vacuum cleaners.

"How long have you been living in New York?" He asked

"Just two days. Before that I lived in San Francisco."

"Oh? Where about in San Francisco?"

"Titans Tower."

He thought her name sounded familiar. His parents had forbid Hall and his brothers from partaking in the Superhero culture as they thought it warped their sense of personal responsibility but he had often heard mention of the Titans on the news. He had also heard speculation that she and Robin were an item. Good thing he had not said anything out of place. Last thing he needed was Batman stopping by and beating him up.

She blushed and bowed her head. Looks like he struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry…"

"It is not your fault Hall. 'She sighed' I just miss my friends."

"I understand. It was tough for me moving out here and leaving my family behind. But times change."

"Indeed they do."

"They must have been exciting days, beating up the bad guys and all."

"Yes, it was fun "beating them up" but I just became tired of it. Everyday it was the same thing; some new villain would appear, we would beat them up and a week later they escape and it starts all over again."

"Is that why you are advocating the reintegration pact?"

"I was watching your news and saw the survivors after the League of Justice stormed Apokolips. Their faces! 'She gasped' they looked so lost. Without our help, they will surely die."

Sadly, she was in the minority. Most would just as prefer to see Apokolips disappear and her damned souls with it. It would take a team effort of all the countries to make the reintegration pact work and most of them have enough problems without adding another whole planet of starving people to the mix. The JLA have shown great interest in helping but they will need supplies and materials to make it work, supplies most are unwilling to spare.

His battered white Festiva stood out like a sore thumb in the mostly empty garage. He slipped his key in the passenger side and unlocked it for the girl before opening his.

He climbed in and winced as he settled into the stained bucket seat. He turned over the ancient engine and it reluctantly sputtered into life. The car was thirteen years old and on its last legs. After it was gone, he either would have to hoof it or take the subway. With his bad leg, neither one sounded too inviting.

They pulled out of the garage.

"Where do you live?"

"Hostel dwelling on your fifth street?"

"No problem" He said pulling out of the UN and taking a cautious right.

The hostel was a refurbished hotel maintained by the UN for guests. Not too shabby considering it was provided at taxpayer expense. Sure as hell better than the dump where he stayed.

As his Festiva carefully chugged its way down the mostly deserted and sloppy New York streets, Starfire pressed her face to her window and eagerly watched the passing landscape. God he felt like crying. Here he had the most beautiful girl on Earth actually sitting in his car and he was too afraid to make small talk. All he could to was watch her out of the corner of his eye and take in the Tamaranians perfect form. Even the small of her back was arousing.

He pulled into the filled parking lot, through the hostels round driveway and right up to the front door. Ever since the UN took over the hotel, there are no longer doormen or bellhops.

"And here ya are." he said

"For your great kindness, I owe you a meal. Please come inside?" She asked

A moment of silence as her invitation sunk in.

"DO IT YOU RETARD!" Halls brain screamed and subconsciously smacked him outside the head

"Sounds good."

They pulled into a parking space near the back of the lot and climbed out. Luckily his pills were in full gear and numbed the pain nicely. Starfire stretched her long arms and took in a deep breath of the cool winter air.

"What a glorious day." She squealed

"Err, yeah, glorious." Hall agreed as he locked and closed his door.

They stepped through the hostels double door into its lobby. The room was dominated with a semi circle sectional couch and a few recliner chairs. A television permanently tuned to CNN was mounted on the wall.

People of all denominations and languages were milling about and chatting. Most of the residents have stayed here long enough to form their own little cliques. They crossed the lobby over to the elevator.

"My dwelling is on the tenth floor behind door number two hundred and fifty six." She said and pressed the button.

"Why don't you just fly up?" Asked Hall

"Last time I did, some one called the National Guard."

The door opened and a few delegates from India stepped out.

"Hello Star." They nodded as they walked by

"Greetings friends." She smiled nodding as well

They stepped inside the elevator and Starfire pressed the appropriate buttons.

Later…

Hall could not help but to be a little disappointed. Her apartment was actually quite plain. He had been hoping for some authentic Tamaranian furniture, art and maybe pictures of her home and family. Instead her furniture looked either second hand or salvaged from the curb. A few stuffed animals and a television were about the only decorations she had.

"What would you like to eat? 'She yelled from kitchen' I have pizza, waffles, beans, and mustard…"

"No Tamaranian food?" He asked

She appeared before him, blushing and looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I have found people do not like my native food much." Starfire confessed

"Eh don't sweat it. 'Hall dismissed' if I can eat African dried caterpillars and creamed sheep brains for a week, I can surely eat some Tamaranian cuisine."

"Really?" She asked excitedly

"Give me the works."

She happily pranced out of the living room and dove into her kitchen. He could hear the opening of jars and cans as Starfire prepared a sampling of her native foods. While she went about her business, he looked around her apartment. Partly because of curiosity but mostly because Hall knew he would never be able to haul himself out of that couch again.

A framed photo on her wall caught his attention. It was a group photo of the Teen Titans standing in front of their "T" shaped tower. In the center of the photo was a smiling and hulking Cyborg. Sitting in his left hand sat Raven, looking stern. Perched on his right hand was Starfire, smiling wide. On his shoulder was a giggling Beast Boy waving at the camera. And standing in front of Cyborg stood Robin and Aenoch. Geez they looked so content and comfortable together. He could see why Starfire missed them so much.

He felt a tugging on his pant leg. Logical a warm character like Starfire would have a cat or puppy. He looked down at the small intruder.

Hall squealed in surprise.

It was a white caterpillar the size of a Pit bull. It skittered about on eight small stubby legs and looked up at him with two black eyes on stalks. The caterpillars gaping mouth was sucking down his pant leg.

"Oh. I see you have met Silkie my little Bumgorf." She said picking up the caterpillar from the floor and hugging it lovingly to her chest.

"Is he not the cutest mutant in the whole wide world? 'Starfire cooed while giving the overgrown worm a hearty smooch on its non-existent nose.' Yes you are."

Silkie's oval shaped mouth smiled at Starfires attentions. Hall watched the exchange and relaxed. Who was he to judge? If she saw the pet weasels he had at home, maybe she would be revolted too. And it was kinda cute, in a maggoty sorta way.

"Evening meal is ready. Come?"

The small rickety table was heaped with all kinds of exotic looking foods. Hmm, the dishes looked invertebrate related and most were still moving. She set Silkie inside his own personalized high chair.

"Sit." She invited

She had set out a glass of water for him and a cup of what looked like mustard for herself. Hall sat in a folding chair on the opposite side.

"And what do we have here?" He asked.

One of the first things they taught Hall was not to be judgmental of other cultures eating habits. Chances are they had been around for hundreds of times longer than his had and they obviously knew something he did not. Just take a deep breath, grit your teeth and dig in. If one can get past the appearance, most ethnic foods are actually quite tasty. They wouldn't eat it if it tasted like crap.

"Well 'she said while pointing to what looked like a green Jell-O mold filled with wiggling worms' here we have fresh squeezed _Glorg_"

Starfire pointed to a bowl of black gelatinous nuggets

"And these are _Sput_ Flakes"

She then gestured towards what looked like a giant eyeball sliced in half and carefully arranged on thick slices of what resembled green bologna.

"And no Tamaranian meal is complete without the plate of _Flooz_ Loaf."

No plates or forks so obviously Tamaranians eat with their fingers. But surely they must give thanks in some way; all cultures do. In his travels he had learned that it is a most grievous insult to eat without some sort of ceremony. Always best not eat until the host does or he is asked to.

"To be a truly Tamaranian meal, we must divide it in the traditional way."

Starfire reached under the table and pulled out what looked like a five-foot long meat cleaver. She swung the monstrous tool over her head and smashed it on the table, scrambling the foods into one mashed pile. Starfire then tossed the cleaver away, dove onto the table and began shoving handfuls into her mouth. This certainly explains why she keeps Silkie in a high chair. If not, it would probably get eaten too.

"When in Rome." He shrugged and dove into the culinary fracas.

Actually, this was quite enjoyable. He had always wondered what it was like to toss away all the etiquette and just dive in headfirst. He grabbed pieces of everything and shoved them in his mouth. He could hear the girl growling as she gorged herself so he did as well.

"Eat or you will not get any!" She screamed and bore her food-covered teeth

"Speak for yourself woman." Hall growled back and shoved in an handful of green wormy Jell-O

Within minutes the food was gone save for some broken plates. She took Silkie out of its high chair and set it on the table to lick up the remains. The Tamaranian was back to her calm and friendly self.

"Did you like it?" She asked while patting her filled belly.

"Very… Tamaranian." He belched contentedly

"Do you have room for dessert?"

"Sure. What d'ya got?"

Starfire opened her refrigerator and pulled out a pie studded with live earthworms.

"GRUDMEK!" She squealed

"So-weet."

Later that evening…

Starfire pointed to a photo of a baby Raven, lying naked on her belly with a thermometer lodged in her butt. The girl had an odd content smile on her face.

"Here is Raven getting her temperature taken."

"I can see why she tried to burn this." Hall laughed while scratching a snoozing Silkie on his lap between its eyestalks.

She turned the page. Another pic was of baby Starfire, Raven and Jinx sitting naked in a bathtub with Aenoch shampooing Ravens hair. It looks like Jinx was trying to shove Starfires head under the water.

"All from a chemical spill." He confirmed

"Yes."

"My childhood was so boring compared to yours." Hall sighed

"If I have learned something after all these years is that perhaps being boring is a good thing."

"Regrets?"

"No, we did many good things. But sometimes I feel I missed out on a lot. Usually by my age people are married and have a home full of Bumgorfs."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Both my brothers are married and have kids. I'm the only one still driving a ten year old car and living alone."

"You have brothers?"

"Yes, one older and one younger. You?"

"An older sister."

"Really? Is she as nice as you?" He asked

"Err, unfortunately not. Blackfire has framed me for crimes she herself committed, nearly forced me to marry an alien named Glurdle Skletch and tried to kidnap Raven and I while we were babies."

"Damn. And I thought my brothers were creeps for sticking a dead snake in my bed."

"Yes, you are the lucky one." Starfire sighed

He so wanted to take her hand but at the last second he chickened out. Hall checked his watch.

"Geez. It's after eleven. I have to work tomorrow." He said handing the snoring Silkie to Starfire and pushing himself out of the couch.

She and Silkie walked Hall to her front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked with a tinge of worry

"Most definitely." He smiled as she opened the door.

"Good night Hall." She bid

He stopped in his tracks.

"What's the Tamaranian word for Beautiful?" He asked without turning around

"Tibuzi."

He just looked her straight in the eyes, smiled and walked away. Starfire closed the door and leaned against it. She fell silent as the events of that day sunk in. Silkie looked up at her.

"What do you think?" She asked her pet

The caterpillar belched and coughed up a throw pillow.

"Me too!" She squealed happily


	2. Chapter 2

This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.

My Starfire with the Bright Red Hair

By

Eric H

The High Ruler's Throne Room, Tamaran…

"And because it was you Raldo that put forth the effort of catching the fish, you should be the one receiving the tail. 'Galfor decreed' as for you Bildron, since the fish smote you on the head when Raldo landed it, you shall receive the head and one additional moderate sized fish from his next catch. That is my ruling."

"Justice oh wise one." The litigants begged on their knees at Galfors feet.

"Yes, yes, yes: now be on your way." He dismissed

The armored guards escorted the quarreling pair out of the now empty throne room. Galfor yawned wide and slumped into his throne.

Being High Ruler of Tamaran sounds exciting on the surface but truth was: it was one great bore. Along with his regular legislative duties, Galfor was also expected to settle disputes no matter how petty. The old Knorfka was a fair and caring person but even he had his limits.

"Transmission for you sire." A young aide said handing him a piece of parchment.

It was a letter from Starfire. Galfor eagerly awaited all his former Bumgorfs missives, it was his only escape from this endless tedium. Unfortunately the girl had been so busy lately her letters had become rather sparse.

The throne room fell silent as Galfor digested the girl's latest message.

"GLORIOUS!" The giant bellowed loud enough to make the palace shake and the guards jump

"What?" Blackfire yawned from her stool.

"It seems your sister may have at last finally found a suitor." He laughed

"Swell."

After Starfire overthrew her sister, her one and only order before instating Galfor as High Ruler was to banish Blackfire off Tamaran. But not even a season later the girl reappeared on Galfor's doorstep looking lost and pathetic like an abandoned Porkins. She begged to come back under the solemn vow to behave herself.

Galfor, being the big hearted Knorfka he is, allowed her to return on the condition she keeps out of trouble and within arm length. So now she is kept to a small stool beside his throne under his watchful eye. Blackfire the intergalactic thief and rogue had become the equivalent of a potted plant- forever cursed to sit by that old fool Galfor and listening to her people's petty disputes. They think they have problems? HA!

"Think of it. 'He said excitedly' my little Bumgorf might finally have her own."

"One of those…hu-mans I suppose?"

"Of course. 'He said while settling back in his throne' what a fine day for our people."

"And what about that Robin character? 'She asked in her trademark sleazy way' were they not life mates?"

"You know full well their paths lied in different directions. But this is different. He enjoys our food and is learning our language. I have never seen her so excited."

So dear little sister has found a new beau eh? All nice and happy light-years away while she was stuck in the throne room? Blackfire had a sure-fire cure for this sorry state of affairs. She summoned up her best look of concern.

"And what do we know about this human?" She asked

"Hmm?"

"Well, you know my dear sister has been known to lose focus on affairs of the heart. Perhaps this human friend of hers is a _Borrd_"

"Gods forbid." Galfor dismissed

"Or maybe a _Dooara_"

"Dear gods no." He gasped

"Or, dare I say it a…"

She floated up to Galfors ear and whispered something.

"NOOOO!" The huge Tamaranian roared in agony.

"But sadly, we may never know. 'Blackfire sighed' What with her being far away on Earth and you trapped here."

"What are you proposing?"

"Allow me to fly to Earth and meet this friend of hers."

"Impossible. 'He dismissed' you will surely get into mischief. I can simply send for them and meet her suitor myself."

"But High Ruler. 'She cooed while taking his thick arm' she is so busy with that Apokolips thing and you with the important business of our people. And besides, Starfire might think you do not trust her."

Hard as it was for Galfor to admit, the girl did have a point. He loved Starfire more than life itself and it would break the girl's heart to think her own Knorfka did not have enough faith in her to pick an appropriate mate. But on the same token it took Starfire seasons for her smile to return after her separation from Robin.

He carefully weighed both problems and came to the conclusion that it was better for Starfire to dislike him for a short time than see her heart bruised once again. Like it or not, Galfor would have to investigate her prospective mate. And even harder to admit, Blackfire was the only one qualified to go to Earth and reconnoiter.

Galfor thought seriously. But after the trouble Blackfire has caused, how could he possibly keep a tight reign on her? Hmm, she may fool their ears with her golden tongue but she cannot deceive his eyes.

"Very well. 'He concluded' but there will be some rules. And if you break them, your sister's last royal decree will be reinstated and there will be no returning no matter how pathetic you look."

"Of course"

"First: you will not reveal yourself or your mission to Starfire or her suitor. Only later at my discretion will she be notified."

"Very wise"

"Second: You will not harm her suitor. Humans are frail creatures and I will not see him hurt."

"Never. I have learned my lesson High Ruler."

"And lastly, in spite of your magic tongue, I still do not trust you. So to keep you honest…" He said snapping his fingers and summoning a page

The same page walked up with a pulsating green eyeball on a lavender pillow. Galfor took the small baseball sized device in his monstrous hands. Its yellow iris still contracted. These handy little items are the Tamaranian equivalent of disposable cameras. Pointing the eyeball and squeezing it forces oxygen to the sensitive membrane inside, capturing the image. Tamperproof and infallible.

"Take this _Bulsclech_ eye. 'Galfor said and handing it to the girl' Instead of having to trust your words, use this to gather evidence."

Blackfire took the device.

"Witness questionable behavior? Capture the image for me to see."

She stood from her stool. Her miniscule buttocks weighed a ton from sitting so long on the cold unyielding stone.

"You have two Earth days. Any longer and I will send the guards and sitting on that stool will be the least of your problems" He warned sternly

"Of course oh exalted ruler." Blackfire smirked and flew off.

She was gonna enjoy this.

Meanwhile, back on Earth in the UN Building…

"No ma'am 'Hall assured the panicking caller' No there is no truth to the rumor that Orion will be instated as Secretary General. No, Rasheed from the 7-11 was wrong. Yes, you're welcome. Goodbye." He said hanging up the phone and returning to his paperwork.

"Damn public" He sighed

His ears detected oohs and ahs from the other desks; must be lunchtime. Starfire, with her lunchbox the size of a steamer trunk, appeared before him.

"Happy lunchtime!" She exclaimed

God the power her smile had. Just the sight of it made Hall's heart beat faster and raised his spirits. How could Robin have left this beautiful creature behind? What a fool.

"Happy lunchtime _Tibuzi_."

Star smiled shyly and blushed.

First rule of being a UN aide was no fraternizing with diplomats and when Hall met the Tamaranian he fully intended to follow suit. But after their dinner together, his intentions went down in metaphorical flames. Sure there was the sexual attraction but beyond it her non-judgmental and naturally sweet ways won him over. And after the last few years he was desperate for any ray of sunshine.

But Hall, being the eternal rule follower he is, kept things on the QT. As of late, their relationship had not gone past their daily lunches. But tonight was to be different. To hell with the rules, tonight Hall was determined to take her out on a date (if he could find the guts to ask that is).

He rolled his chair out from under his desk and planted his hands on its arms. With a deep breath Hall pushed himself out of his seat and onto his feet. His hip protested but not too bad. The warmer spring weather made a big difference. Just to be sure Hall took a few of his pills in anticipation of her visit.

They left the office and made their way to the employees lounge. The Tamaranian walked slow allowing Hall to keep up.

"How is your leg today?" She asked worriedly while watching him hobble along.

"Not too bad. How's yours?"

Starfire thought about his joke then giggled.

A week before, Hall had disclosed the horrible circumstances of his injury. To say Starfire was touched was an understatement. Now she watches over him like a doting Knorfka. Anyone else might have irritated Hall but he loved having Starfire around. Her aura of joy was invigorating.

They sat at one of the small round breakroom tables and she laid her lunchbox out on the table.

"What comestibles did you bring today?" He asked eagerly with his Spork at the ready

"Taa-daa." Starfire said while opening the box with a flourish.

Inside were neat stacks of sandwiches stuffed with what looked like round white slices of eyeball.

"Flooz loaf!" Hall exclaimed

It was his favorite. Flooz Loaf is a Tamaranian Flooz fish eyeball stuffed with a mixture of mushrooms and worms. Tastes just like spicy meatloaf if you can get past the appearance and greasy texture.

Hall took a sandwich and began eating while Starfire swallowed them whole. Just finger foods at work. Starfire had learned the hard way that the management gets none too pleased seeing her haul around that giant cleaver.

"Doing anything tomorrow?" He asked while taking a big bite out of his Flooz loaf.

He knew it was a silly question as New York was much too confusing and unfamiliar for the uninitiated. Usually Starfire stays in with her beloved Silkie and writes to her friends or Knorfka. Honestly, he didn't go out much these days either. Only with his new relationship did Hall's ambition to take part in extracurricular activity return.

"No, I am not doing anything" She replied curiously while shoving another sandwich in her gaping mouth and swallowing it in one gulp.

"In celebration of spring, I was going to take the gruesome twosome to the park for some fresh air. Would you care to join us?"

"May I bring Silkie?" She asked excitedly

"Wouldn't be a walk without him. And if you're good, afterwards we can stop by my place and I can cook dinner."

"You can cook?" She gasped, her eyes opening wider

"Sure. What would you like? Mexican, Chinese, Italian…"

"Ooh! Italian."

"Then how does Lasagna sound?"

"I have never consumed Lass-onia before." She gasped

"Then you're in for a treat. A hundred times better then the crud sold in the store. And after that, I have something really REALLY special."

Her huge emerald green eyes looked about ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Our Rocky Horror Club is meeting tonight downtown and there's room for one more."

"I do not like horror movies. 'Starfire said uncomfortably' they give me bad dreams."

"Oh, It's not scary. 'Will laughed' It's camp."

"Will we then need a tent?"

"Err, no dear, not that kind of camp. In this case, "camp" just means a movie that is purposely bad or goofy. Rocky Horror is an audience participation comedy."

"But how can we participate in a movie?"

"During specific scenes, we throw things and reenact skits on stage. This week I'm doing Riff Raff for the big finale."

The Titans never did anything like this.

"Sounds like fun." Starfire laughed

That evening…

Blackfire set down on the Empire State Building observation deck, much to the surprise of some gawking tourists.

"Your building of United Nations. 'Blackfire demanded' Where is it?"

"Que'?" The Hispanic Hawaiian shirt-wearing tourist asked

"Never mind." She growled, grabbed his guide map and flew off.

"Supergirl" He exclaimed while taking a picture

That next morning…

Starfire was digging though her dresser drawers. What is good to wear on a first day of spring walk? A skirt that reached her knees or one halfway down her thigh? He was sure to appreciate the smaller one but then the longer one looks more, what was that word? Soph-isticated?

"Which is appropriate?" She asked holding both skirts out for Silkie's consideration.

The caterpillar belched and coughed up one of her pink bunny slippers.

"The short one it is."

There was a knock at her door. It was Hall and she was not yet ready! Starfire scampered over to her door and opened it. He was dressed in a gray Batman T-shirt and jeans. His twin Ferrets also wearing Batman T-shirts were perched on his shoulders.

"Hi…"

Starfire was naked save for a purple g-string. God she was absolutely perfect. He could also make out a few strands of fiery red pubic hairs peeking out from the front of her droopy g-string. Hall tried not to stare but it was impossible. Her tight and slender body was…hypnotic.

"Oh! How cute." She giggled and patted Oscar and Felix on their fuzzy little heads.

"Umm, were you going dressed in that?" Hall finally choked

"I am just deciding on what to wear. Please enter." Star said while allowed him inside and returning to her bedroom.

Guess some things never change. While waiting he placed Oscar and Felix on the floor and let them explore. They were both leashed and easily retrievable just in case they got the notion to start a nest under her couch. The duo pranced off in search of adventure and things to steal.

Hall stepped over to her window. He could make out the UN building a distance away. God what it must feel like to be able to open her window and just fly away. After being around the girl for the last few weeks, he had come to the conclusion the whole humanity schtick sucked big time. Hall wondered if it was too late to switch sides? Maybe some gene splicing action and…

A squealing and chirping caught his attention. In bolted Silkie pursued by Oscar and Felix dragging their leash. The pair was notoriously curious and no doubt perplexed by the mutated larvae. But were they playing or fighting? If things got too nasty he would have to separate them.

The caterpillar screeched to a halt and turned to face its pursuers. The ferrets stopped as well. Watching the standoff, Hall could almost imagine a western shoot-out theme in his head.

"Behave yourselves. We're guests here." He warned

But Silkie opened his mouth wide, emitted a growl and began advancing on the ferrets. They turned tail and ran back out of the room with the caterpillar in pursuit. Looks like they finally met their match. It was good to see, they are usually too much to handle for most household pets.

"Ready." Starfire said

She was dressed in her short purple miniskirt, matching half shirt and sunbonnet. Her ensemble just screamed spring. Of course just her G-string would have been cool too. At least until she got arrested.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" Starfire asked

"Gorgeous"

At Central Park…

As Starfire would exclaim happily: what a glorious day. The temperature was warm and not a cloud in the azure blue sky. There couldn't be a better day for a walk.

It appeared the other New Yorkers had the same idea. Central Park's grassy areas were filled with playing children, prancing dogs and sunbathers. It was as if the entire city had come out of hibernation to enjoy the sun's return.

And amongst the frolickers strolled Starfire and Hall with their respective Bumgorfs. Hall had his Ferrets Oscar and Felix on their dual lead leash while the Tamaranian pushed her mutated moth larvae in a baby buggy. They figured a pram would be best as New Yorkers had not seen Pitbull sized caterpillars and Silkie might cause a stir.

While taking in the sights and sounds of spring, they chatted lazily about a wide range of topics. Family, food, whatever they pleased. Starfire was beautiful and highly intelligent but pretty oblivious when it comes to pop culture and the like so her favorite topic of conversation was Tamaran and their fascinating culture. Hall enjoyed every minute of it. Main reason why he took a job at the UN in the first place was to learn about different societies and Tamaran sounded like the answer to his dreams. From their invertebrate-based foods to their giant carnivorous pets, it all made his imagination run wild.

"And the Boomfa dogs are then used to watch over our homes and Bumgorfs." She explained

"How come you didn't bring one back with you?"

"A Boomfa puppy weighs a hundred of your pounds and eat twice their weight in food a day."

"Hell of a lot of Boomfa kibble." He smiled

An ice cream vendor with his white pushcart was posted by the sand filled playground.

"Want some Ice Cream?" He asked the entourage

"Mm, hmm." She said excitedly

Silkie belched and the Ferrets squeaked in the affirmative. They stepped up to the ice cream cart and Hall read the small menu mounted on the side.

"They got chocolate bars, vanilla cones, BB Booger Bars…"

"Do you have anything that contains mustard?" Starfire asked the vendor

The elderly black man looked perplexed

"Err, I have some mustard packets left over from lunch. Maybe you can squirt them on an vanilla cone?"

"Wonderful!" She squealed

The vendor opened his freezer and pulled out a vanilla cone. He took a few mustard packets, tore them open and squeezed them onto the ice cream. Starfire took it, gave it a couple of licks and offered some to Silkie. Its long grayish tongue snaked out and had a taste.

"Hmm, and for us err…."

He looked down on Felix and Oscar.

"You guys like chocolate right?"

They both stood up on their rumps and chirped.

"We'll take a cup of chocolate."

The vendor gave Hall a paper cup the size of a yogurt container and a small flat wooden spoon. The couple sat down on a bench in the shade and shared their ice cream with their Bumgorfs. The two Ferrets climbed up on Starfires lap and eagerly sniffed her mustard-covered ice cream.

"Hey you two. 'Hall warned' Show some decorum."

"It is all right. 'Starfire assured' Want to share?"

Starfire set her cone down to their level and allowed the Ferrets a couple of licks. They seem to enjoy mustard as well. Hmm, maybe Ferrets are part Tamaranian? It would explain a hell of a lot.

While the couple ate their ice cream and took in the sights of spring and each other, a pair of purple eyes was watching them from a treetop nearby. Blackfire had been following them since they left her apartment. True to her word (the only one she was planning to keep) she had kept herself out of sight of Starfire and her human suitor.

"So dear sister is being forced too share her food with rats hmm? 'Blackfire thought' Doubtful Galfor would approve."

Blackfire took the eye, pointed its yellow iris at the odd scene and squeezed it. The sensitive membrane within the eye recorded the image. Of course this whole episode was being taken completely out of context but then…

"All for the good of Tamaran." She snickered

She turned to fly away but a brown squirrel was sitting on the branch and watching her curiously.

"What do you want?" She growled

The squirrel cocked his head. It was as if the animal knew what she was doing and was showing its disapproval. She sneered and made her eyes glow bright purple. The squirrel got the hint and skittered off.

Back at Hall's apartment…

"Welcome to my home." Hall said proudly allowing Starfire and Silkie to enter first.

At one time his walls were filled with framed movie posters and autographed pictures of all description. These days his apartment was very much like Starfires, not much in the way of decorations with the exception of a few photos on the walls and some second hand furniture. For his year of recuperation, Hall moved back home to his parents place in Georgia. After Halls return he was unsure whether he was still employed so didn't bother to have his stuff sent ahead.

He picked up Felix and Oscar and unhooked their leash. Their long chubby bodies were limp with exhaustion and could barely keep their eyes open. He placed them in their cage and the pair crawled inside their hammock and immediately fell asleep

"Night' you two." He said while closing and latching their cage door.

"Why do you keep them in a cage?" Starfire asked

"Ferrets can hurt themselves if not kept under supervision. 'Hall explained' some years ago I had a third one who got stuck halfway out of my sock drawer and suffocated."

"That is so sad." Starfire said solemnly

"Yeah. Not exactly something you want to come home to."

She lifted Silkie out of his buggy and placed him the floor. The mutated caterpillar crawled up on Halls smelly blue recliner and dozed off.

"Okay. 'Hall clapped' hungry?"

Starfire enjoyed cooking back on Tamaran and insisted on taking part in the Lasagna fabrication process. He happily showed her everything from the boiling of the noodles to the browning of the meat and placement of the different layers. Sadly it seems her knowledge of Italian food didn't go far beyond pizza. He had to explain what a noodle was.

"And lay out the noodles on the bottom of the pan there." He instructed

The girl carefully placed the still warm noodles on the glass pan bottom and gently smoothed them out. They then began spooning on the tomato, hamburger and Ricotta cheese mixture. After four even layers, they topped it with one last layer of noodles. Hall then covered the pan with tinfoil.

"And then into the oven it goes." He said sticking the pan inside the preheated oven and turning the egg timer.

"And how long must it bake?" Star asked excitedly while looking through the ovens thick window.

"Half an hour."

While waiting for their main course, Star set the table and Hall tossed a salad. They had agreed this was going to be a traditional human meal so the Tamaranian wisely left her giant meal-mushing cleaver at home.

"How long have you been living in the New York?" She asked while laying out the silverware

"Let's see… 'He said thoughtfully' I moved here right after High School and minus the year I was recuperating at home I'd say ten years."

"Why are you still living alone?"

"Eh, I'm not what women want." Hall dismissed

"But you have much to offer. You can cook, clean…."

"They want good looks and a nice car. 'Hall interrupted' I have neither. One look at how I walk and what I drive? That usually kills everything."

The egg timer buzzed. Hall donned his red mitts and opened the oven door. He took the steaming Pyrex pan and placed it on the kitchen cabinet. As he pulled off the tinfoil, the Tamaranian stood by and watched excitedly. It was the perfect consistency. Star eagerly smelled it and smiled.

"Is the Lass-onia ready for consumption?" She asked

"Not quite yet. There is one final touch."

Hall took generous handfuls of shredded cheddar cheese and began coating the noodles. When suitably covered he stuck it back in the oven for another minute.

"And why don't you have somebody? 'Hall asked' You have a lot to offer too."

"I did. But it did not last."

"Robin" Hall offered

"He was obsessed with his work and I wanted an husband and father for our children. We could not reconcile our desires and went our separate ways."

"Still in the market or have you sworn off men?"

"I am always looking for a mate."

"Oh? And what does Starfire of Tamaran look for in a boyfriend?"

"Some one who respects our culture and me."

Her emerald eyes looked deep into his. Whoa! Was that a spark he just felt? Hall smiled back and winked. Lately he had been having some serious thoughts about the girl. Perhaps the feeling was mutual? God say it was! Hall was seriously sick of living alone.

His nose detected an odd odor. THE LASAGNA! Their flirting had caused him to totally forget it. He pulled it out of the oven. The cheese was a little crispy around the edges but not too bad.

He laid it on the table and they sat down. Hall took a knife and began cutting it into uniform pieces. He then took a spatula and scooped a generous piece and placed it on Starfires waiting plate.

Hall watched Star take her fork, cut off a piece and eat it. Her eyes looked about as if formulating a critique.

"What do you think?" He asked

"I think I have a new favorite food." She said and began eagerly shoveling the pasta in her waiting mouth.

By the time dinner was over, the Tamaranian had polished off three-quarters of the pan. He could not help but to wonder where she put it all. For all she consumes the girl was still skinny as a rail.

Starfire leaned back in her chair and patted her filled belly.

"And what other Italian foods can you prepare?" She belched.

"Oh, Spaghetti, Ravioli, pizza."

"May we have the ravy-olay next time?"

"If you help me make it."

"It is a…deal?"

Blackfire was floating outside his window and watching the Lasagna preparation and subsequent feeding frenzy. Her devious mind pondered how to twist the situation. Well the noodles did look a bit like human flesh- perhaps cannibalism? Galfor knew so little of human culture; he wouldn't know the difference. After taking a picture documentary of the culinary festivities, she flew off.

"You are making this too easy sister." Blackfire snickered

That night…

After dinner, Hall began gathering all the props needed for that evening's festivities and stuffing them in Starfires waiting sack. Oddly, the props more resembled an emergency survival kit than items for a nights fun. It included newspapers, noisemakers, flashlights, rubber gloves and a large bag of uncooked rice.

"And we can't forget the rolls of paper towels." He confirmed placing new rolls of Scott towels in her sack.

"And what are the paper towels for? Will we be spilling something?" She asked

"You'll see." He said smiling devilishly while stuffing in some filled water pistols.

The human was being awfully glib. Something odd was sure to happen tonight. This was too much excitement for the little Tamaranian to bare.

He also produced a small duffel bag. On its tattered side was written in magic marker: _"Don't dream it be it!"_

"And what is in there?" She asked

"My Riff Raff costume."

He checked his watch. They had little more than an hour until show time. It would take that just to get the theatre.

They hailed a cab. This time of the day it was just easier to pay the fare than find a parking spot downtown. A checkered cab pulled up to the building front doors and Starfire eagerly hopped in. Hall set their bags of props on the floor and gently settled in to the hard and worn seat.

"Where to?" The cabby asked

"Imperial Theatre on Bleaker"

"Gotcha." He said and pulled out into traffic.

New York was an entirely different place at night. Once the sun was down, the city erupted in vast rainbows of neon and constellations of blinking lights. The Tamaranian never ventured out at night so this was a first for her.

"Neat huh?" He asked

She just smiled and nodded excitedly

The cab pulled up to an old fashioned theatre. Down the front of the buildings red brick façade was a blinking neon sign emblazoned with the words "The Imperial". The Titans rarely went to movies and when they did it was one of the stadium seating mega-plexes. She had never seen a place like this except on television.

"One of the last. 'Hall explained' All the others have been torn down or gone to stadium seating. There's some talk about making this place an historical landmark."

There was already a large crowd gathered outside the theatre. What an odd sight! Some of the men were dressed in black ladies lingerie, long curly black wigs and high heels. Others came in jeans, leather jackets, greased hair and gaping scars on their foreheads. While the women were dressed in spangled tap dancing outfits with matching top hats and maid costumes.

Hall approached the group and they warmly welcomed him. They must be the "club" he had been referring to earlier. He gestured for Starfire to join them.

"Good to see you again my friend." A short and stocky Turkish fellow in black lingerie said patting Hall on the back

"You too Bo. And this is Starfire from Tamaran. " He said patting her on the shoulder

"I am honored to meet you all." She said bowing

"Does she know what we do here?" An Australian in jeans and Leather jacket whispered in Hall's ear.

"Nope. I was gonna make it a surprise."

"Sick bastard." He laughed

While Hall introduced the Tamaranian to his friends, Blackfire was watching from a rooftop across the street. Males dressed in women's clothing? Open head wounds? This was going to be the last nail in little sister's romantic coffin. And the best part? This one won't need embellishment.

Galfor will go insane seeing this. She took a picture of the group and her sister amongst the human oddities. Hmm, the group was entering the establishment. One last picture ought to do it. When Star was safely inside, Blackfire flew to the theatre roof and entered through a skylight.

Hall, Starfire and the rest of his Rocky Horror enthusiasts snagged good seats up front and unpacked their party favors.

"And what is this movie about?" Starfire asked

"Have you seen Frankenstein?" Bo asked

"Yes."

"Similar to that only not nearly as serious. You'll see."

The house lights dimmed.

"Let there be lips! Let there be lips!" The crowd chanted

Starfire had no clue what was going on so she just chanted along with the group. Suddenly she could see what they were referring to. A disembodied pair of red lips approached the screen.

"_Michael Rennie was ill the day the Earth stood still but he told us where we stand…" _The lips sang

From what Starfire could gather, this was going to be an ode to Science Fiction films of the past. Although she preferred documentaries, some of the movies mentioned sounded familiar. Back in her days as a Titan, her friends preferred more modern and bloody fare but every once in a while they would tune into one by mistake (which usually resulted in Beast Boy frantically smacking the remote thinking the color was broken).

The lips disappeared and the film switched to a church steeple and slowly panned down. Hall and his friends pulled out their bags of rice. The newlyweds burst out of the church front doors to the cheers and throwing rice of their families.

"Now." Hall whispered

Hall and the rest of the audience began tossing rice in all directions. Star joined in and starting tossing it too. Soon the scene was over and the pelting stopped.

Now she understood. The props were meant to complete their movie watching experience. And along with the props, some of the audience would act out their favorite scenes on stage. Star had never seen such affection for a movie before. Hall and his friends relished every line and scene.

Next up was a scene where Brad and Janet were driving down a rainy street late at night. Suddenly their tire is punctured. Brad, being the hero, optioned to summon help. But Janet insisted on accompanying him. At that point Hall grabbed a newspaper from his sack and placed it on Starfires head. When the couple stepped out side in the rain, Hall handed Star one of their water guns and started squirting.

But the most important number by far was the big dance sequence. When Riff Raff began singing about the "Time Warp", a full third of the audience ran up on stage and reenacted the provocative dance steps. It reminded Star of Gloorp-Gloorp, the Tamaranian fertility dance. Of course during the ritual the participants are naked and wearing headdresses of Porkins genitalia. Both contained pelvic thrusts though.

To Star, one scene stood out from the rest. In the latter half of the film, Janet approaches Rocky and they make love while she sings a song about letting out inhibitions. The human's words struck home.

"Touch-a, touch-a touch me. I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Indeed" She sighed sadly

Each prop had a specific scene. By the swimming pool number, the auditorium floor was covered in a sticky mixture of rice and paper towels. Hall grabbed his duffel bag and stood.

"Gotta change." He whispered and disappeared.

Four audience members in black lingerie jumped up on stage and began dancing along with the enthralled characters on the screen. Suddenly the door burst open and Riff Raff in an outrageous outfit complete with lingerie and gold breastplate burst out. And Hall emerged on stage in the same costume. The audience clapped at the sight. But along with his costume Star also saw the gaping scar down his hip. No wonder he was always in so much pain.

"Frankenfurter: it's all over!" Riff Raff sang with Hall mouthing the words.

"What did you do?" Bo asked Starfire

"I do not understand"

"It took us years to convince Hall to join our club and participate. But after one month around you he is not only taking part but on stage in costume. What did you do?"

She honestly had no answer to give.

"Well God bless what ever you did. 'Nooshin the Arabic woman dressed in Magenta's maid costume nodded' we have been seriously worried for him."

Blackfire was watching from the balcony above and photographing Hall on stage. And insane too. That should be all the evidence she needed. But suddenly the human pulled out a pitchfork shaped ray gun and began killing the dancers. Oh this was just too perfect. She began taking pictures of all his alleged murderers. Three of them! Back on Tamaran this would get him executed.

After the movie the club met again out front. Hall had changed back into his clothes and the group was congratulating him on an outstanding performance.

"See ya next month?" Bo asked

"Wouldn't miss it."

"And Star? Maybe next time you can play Janet? You'd be perfect."

"I will."

Hall hailed a cab and they climbed in. She waved to his friends as they drove off.

"So? What did ya think?" Hall asked

"I have never had so much fun!" She laughed

Back at Halls apartment…

Silkie was still curled up on the recliner chair and snoring soundly with his little legs kicking.

"Hungry? 'Hall asked' Still some Lasagna left."

"I am still full from all that rice." She belched and plopped down on his couch.

The entire day was gravy. This was the hard part. Hall had never made a move on a woman before. How to be forthcoming and not a cad? This was going to be very tricky.

He sat on his couch an entire cushion between him and Star. He stretched his arm on the back of the couch and inched over to her. Starfire got the hint and smirked happily.

"I was feeling done in, 'Star sighed sadly' couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before."

Hall perked. Dear god was this what he think it was?

"I'd thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. 'She continued' It leads to trouble and…seat wetting."

It is! She's quoting the entire Rocky/Janet sex scene! She turned to Hall with a serious "come hither" look in her eyes. His whole body tingled. He hadn't felt this way since his first day on his red and white pills.

"Now all I want to know is how to go. 'The girl growled' I've tasted blood and I want more."

"More, more, more" Hall urged

"I'll put up no resistance. 'Star purred and pulled off her half shirt, baring her small but perky breasts' I want to stay the distance."

She grasped his wrists.

"I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance!"

Starfire pulled his hands towards her and placed them on her bare breasts.

"Touch-a, Touch-a, TOUCH ME! I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!" She squealed as he gently massaged her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues wrestled. The texture of Stars tongue reminded Hall of sandpaper.

"And if anything grows 'Starfire giggled' why you pose. I'll oil you up and rub you down."

"Down, down, down." Hall moaned

"And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction." She growled while pushing Hall back onto the couch and grabbed the fly of his jeans.

"You need a friendly hand and I want action."

She pulled down her miniskirt and ripped off her G-string, revealing her natural gifts. Her pubes were red just like her hair. She inched over onto his body, pressing her red haired crotch into his face.

"Touch-a, touch-a touch me! 'She squealed as Hall went to work orally' I wanna feel dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!"

She screamed in pleasure from Hall's expert attention.

"Creature of the night?" He asked from between her thighs

Star inched back to his engorging crotch and pulled off his jeans. His hip didn't seem to protest.

"Creature of the night." She confirmed and tore off his confining jockey shorts

"Creature of the night?" He moaned as she grabbed hold of his throbbing manhood.

"Creature of the night" She purred

The rest of the night was a blur of carnal pleasures, growling and red hair. He learned the hard way that a Tamaranian woman's sex is the same sand paper texture as their tongues. Very nice sensation but a little rough for the second go, or in his case the fourth.

Some time later, back on Tamaran…

"Blackfire has returned." A page announced as she sashayed into the throne room.

"I was about to send the guards to fetch you." Galfor frowned

"No need sire. 'She said proudly and holding the eye aloft' my mission was an success."

"Have it readied." Galfor ordered

The page took the eye and ran off.

"And what did you see?" He asked

"Horrific things sire. 'She said with mock sadness' our suspicions were correct."

Galfor moaned. He had a feeling this was going to happen. Maybe his Bumgorf has indeed lost her focus. But he was going to try to remain positive until the images from the eye were readied. Surely there must be some mistake.

"Now back to your stool." He ordered

That was it? After all Blackfire had done it was back to that accursed stool? At the very least she was hoping for maybe a little more freedom. Oh well, she was still going to have a front row seat for her sister's fall.

Some time later, the aide returned with a small stack of parchments and handed them to Galfor. He examined the first one and moaned.

"Blackfire? Explain these to me."

The girl floated up to Galfor and looked over his shoulder. The first one was of Starfire and Hall in the park. Two oddly shaped rats were eating her ice cream.

"Hall communes with vermin. 'Blackfire explained' Here he forced my dear little sister to share her food with some local rats."

Galfor gulped. That was disgusting! He turned to the next one. Starfire and Hall were standing in his kitchen and laying out strips of a limp white substance in the pan.

"What in the gods are they eating?"

"I asked the locals. It's an obscure human ritual where they partake in the flesh of their dead. It is supposed to aid virility and bring good fortune." Blackfire explained with a straight face.

Cannibalism is considered taboo to the Tamaranians. To see Starfire being forced into some ritual like this was unthinkable. Her judgment surely must be arrested.

Next up was a pic of Hall and Starfire at the theatre meeting a group of men in womens clothes and with head wounds. Galfor gasped at the sight.

"That my High Ruler is the human's local insanity collective. All their mentally unstable people gather there."

"Dear gods" Galfor sighed

"But that is not the worst part." Blackfire said pulling the parchment away revealing another where Hall was in womens clothing as well and killing people on stage.

"They hold a lottery where the chosen are taken before the group and executed. It is the humans twisted way of population control."

The evidence was plain to see. Her new suitor was quite obviously insane. There was no choice in the matter. Galfor would have to end this now.

"This cannot be allowed to continue." Galfor said with a tear in his eye.

"Allow me to give my sister the news." Blackfire offered and patting him on the shoulder.

"No. In spite of her obvious problems I still do not want her hurt."

Word of mouth would not be appropriate in this case. Best Starfire returns home and discuss it, Knorfka to Bumgorf. He snapped his fingers and an aide ran up.

"A blank scroll and pen." Galfor ordered.

As the aide ran off, Blackfire stopped him before leaving the throne room.

"Make that two." She smirked

Back on Earth, that next afternoon…

Hall was busily stuffing clothes inside his duffel bag. He had two weeks of vacation coming and was going to spend them with Starfire on Tamaran. Better yet, Star was going to formally introduce Hall to her Knorfka.

Let's see: a couple changes of clothes, toiletries, extra large doggie biscuits and toys (for the Boomfa dogs) and some snow globes for Galfor. There was no snow on Tamaran so the globes are perfect gifts. Hopefully they would loosen him up for the news of their relationship. She had warned him of her Knorfka's over protectiveness.

Hall reached into his jean pocket, pulled out a small square ring box and opened it. Inside was a small gold ring set with a small green stone. He bought the promise ring yesterday on a whim but every minute since Hall became more convinced it was the right thing to do. It was just his way of putting her at ease and assuring Star of his fidelity.

There was a loud resounding knock on his door. Odd, he was supposed to meet Star at her apartment. Hall opened the door.

Instead of Starfire stood two large gentlemen in full armor and toting long lethal looking halberds. Judging by their green within green eyes, they must be Tamaranian.

"Halloway?" One of them grunted

"Yes?" He choked

They handed him a rolled up parchment and stomped away. Apparently Galfor has already learned of their intentions. She must have called ahead to be expecting them. He unrolled the parchment and read.

That next evening…

Starfire, with her luggage at the ready, sat on her couch and waited for Hall's arrival. He should have been there hours ago. At first she dismissed his tardiness as traffic or the like but every passing hour was making her more and more nervous.

Perhaps he had fallen and hurt himself. His leg had been paining him more than usual lately. Starfire opened her window and flew off. The girl knew the way by heart. This was much easier than walking or riding the subway.

After a few blocks she found Halls apartment building. Star found his living room window and looked inside. It was too dark to see anything. She tried the window. Hall had been keeping it unlocked just in case the girl had a liking to drop by. It easily slid open.

"Hello?" She whispered

No answer.

She stumbled in the dark, found the lamp on his end table and switched it on. All of Hall's second-hand furniture was here. Wait! His television and DVD player were gone. Oscar and Felix's cage was missing too, the only thing remaining was a few towels their cage sat on. She opened his refrigerator. The nearly empty lasagna pan was still there along with the rest of his condiments. It looks like he just took the essentials and left everything else behind.

Her foot tapped something on the kitchen floor. It was a small jewelry box. She opened it. Starfire gasped. It was a ring. Was he going to present it to her? What could have happened to drive him away? Had he changed his mind? No, Hall would have never done that.

She sat on the arm of his couch and tried to think. Instead, tears began pouring down her face. Again! How could this have happened again? She was so sure this time. Gods maybe she was truly meant to be alone.

A crumpled piece of paper on the living room floor caught her attention. She picked it up. It was Tamaranian parchment. She untangled the wad of paper and read it.

_Halloway-_

_I have been notified of your interest in Starfire._

_Know this! We are aware of your injury and the cowardice it resulted from. Because of your deformities we are not allowing your relationship to continue. You are not of the moral fiber she deserves and would poison her bloodline. _

_  
Galfor, High Ruler of Tamaran_

Her Knorfka wrote this? Starfire notified Galfor of Hall's injury but had no idea he would react this way. He had been wounded as well and thought their shared handicaps would bring them closer. She never considered Galfor would use it as a motive to separate them.

The parchment was still moist. Star tapped it with her sensitive tongue. Tears! Dear gods how he must have reacted. Hall must have just packed up and left.

She sunk to the floor of his kitchen and cried.

That next morning a few miles outside of Tennessee…

Oscar and Felix were chirping and fussing from their carrier on his passenger seat. Ferrets seriously dislike being cooped up for long periods of time and they had been in there all day. Any longer and he was going to have a riot on his hands.

"I know, I know. 'Hall sighed and patted their carrier' There's a rest stop in another mile."

He still thought this was for the best. Hall was going to quit anyway before Starfire showed up. Now his only desire was to get home in one piece and forget the last month.

Should have known this was going to end this way. Every one of his relationships has either been a disaster or never materialized. Figures her people wouldn't want him. Hall wouldn't want him either. A single ninety-pound handicapped druggie with enough emotional problems to choke a horse? She could do much better.

After he got Galfors love letter he called it quits on everything. Screw his job, New York and everything that came with it. He grabbed his few valuable possessions, dropped off his resignation at Ann's office and started for home. Hall was going to miss out on his security deposit but at this point he could care less.

The rest area was coming up to his right. Should he?

"Eh screw it." He sneered while hitting the gas and passing the turnoff.

Twenty minutes later…

Big mistake. Hall had not slept for two days and was starting to doze off. He opened his window and turned up the radio. Aw crap they were playing _Air Supply_!

……

"SHIT!" Hall cursed and steered his car off the shoulder back on the freeway.

Thank god there was little traffic. He hauled off and slapped himself hard across the face. That should do it until the next rest stop.

……

"Shit!"

The small Festiva was off the freeway and in the air. Did he go off a cliff? Hall relaxed once he saw Starfires small fingers grasping the top of his open window. He stuck his head out of his driver's side window. Starfire looked at him with a look of concern.

"Deactivate the engine!" She yelled over the roar of rushing air.

Hall killed the engine and let the Tamaranian have her way. What was he going to do? Jump for it? She steered off of the freeway and onto a small dirt road. Star descended and set the Festiva gently back onto its tires. She set down outside his driver's side window.

"We must talk." She advised seriously

"No shit." Hall sneered

He climbed out of his car and approached her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He yelled

"Do you love me?" She asked sternly

The question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Star reiterated

"What does it matter? What does anything matter? Can't be hooked up with a gimp remember?"

"I do not care what Galfor thinks. I want to know if you love me. Say no and I will return you to the freeway."

She took his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze but could not.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Get in." She said gesturing to the car.

Hall climbed in and closed the door. She grabbed the car again and flew off.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Gotham!" She yelled

"What's in Gotham?"

"A friend."

That afternoon…

They set down in a parking lot beside a sprawling industrial complex. Hall recognized this place. It was one of Wayne Techs R and D labs. She placed his car in one of the spaces.

Starfire opened his door and he climbed out.

"Best bring Oscar and Felix as well." She advised

He reached in and lifted out their carrier. She marched to the complexes main office. Hall hurried to keep up. He had never seen the girl so determined.

They burst inside their front office doors, making the receptionist jump. The woman behind the desk recognized Star and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" The receptionist asked

"Where is he?"

"In the Zero G chamber."

"Could you call him please?" Star asked

"Certainly."

The secretary took her phone and pressed a few buttons. After a second of waiting she got a response.

"Yes sir I know you asked for no interruptions but Starfire is here to see you…I don't know why she just requests your presence…Okay sir." The girl nodded and hung up the phone.

"He'll be right with you."

"Who?" Hall asked

A door opened up in the back and the sound of hard resounding footsteps echoed in the office. Suddenly a familiar half human/half robotic fellow appeared.

"Cyborg." Starfire squealed happily and ran up to him

"Star? Damn kid what are you doing way out here?" He smiled and gave her a hug with his thick metal arms

"We need your help." She asked seriously

Cyborg looked at Hall and smirked.

"So this is your squeeze huh?" Cyborg asked

Hall's mouth failed him. Not everyday you bump into a superhero. Cy smiled in understanding.

He escorted the couple to his office. It was finely appointed; Cyborg must have been doing quite well for himself. Pictures of the Titans and his pet projects covered the walls. Behind his desk was a large blown up copy of Starfires Titan group photo. Stacked in the corner were unopened cases of BB's Sugar Frosted Booger Bombs cereal.

She told Cyborg about the letter and the events afterwards.

"Man. 'Cy exclaimed' that's totally unlike Galfor."

"Indeed. Which is why we need to travel to Tamaran and discuss it with him."

"And let me guess, you need the Titan shuttle?"

"Well yes…"

"Eh, the thing was falling apart so I junked it."

Starfire slumped in her seat.

"But. 'Cy continued' I have something better."

He stood from his desk chair and walked over to his office door.

"Follow me."

He led the couple out of the front office through a door to his laboratory in the back. The room was huge. It was filled with analyzation equipment and test chambers of all shapes and sizes. No other techs around, he must do most of the work himself. Hall had heard Cyborg was an "hands-on" kinda guy. Dominating the room was a monstrous transparent cylinder, his Zero-G chamber no doubt.

A large tarpaulin covered form sat beside it. Cyborg grabbed the edge of the tarp.

"May I introduce you to…"

He pulled off the tarpaulin revealing a sleek two-seated vessel with a black fuselage and dark blue wings. One might think it was a new plane prototype but two giant engines were strapped on the back.

"The Raven One." He said proudly

"You named it after our friend?" Star asked confused

"Heck yeah. She's small, fast, smart and an ass kicker all in one sexy package. Don't tell her though. Rae'll kick my ass."

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and the ships systems activated.

"And best of all, the Raven 1 is totally automatic. Just type in where you want to go and it'll take you there. We start production on these suckers next month. Bruce'll kill me if he knows I lent you the prototype so keep the thing hush-hush and bring it back in one piece."

"We will. Thank you Cyborg." Star smiled

"No problem. Hope everything works out okay."

"Hope so too." Hall agreed

Hall carefully placed the Ferrets carrier onto the cockpit floor. They climbed inside and settled in their seats. The interior resembled his parent's old station wagon. It sported a CD player air conditioning and everything else needed for an interstellar day trip. In the center of the console was a computer screen.

Cyborg stepped back and using the controls on his arm steered the shuttle out of the hangar. Once outside a prompt appeared on the computer monitor.

"DESTINATION?" It asked

Hall typed "Tamaran" on the small keyboard

"PLOTTING COURSEACTIVATING SYSTEMS AND PASSIVE RESTRAINTS."

The cockpit canopy closed and sealed. Seatbelts snaked around their shoulders and waists and secured them in their seats. Suddenly the shuttles powerful engines began to roar and lift skyward. It climbed above the complex. The roar became deafening as the shuttles nose lifted upward until the plane was nearly vertical.

"THRUSTERS ACTIVATE IN 5432

Hall was pressed back in his seat as the shuttle catapulted upwards. The sensation was not unlike any typical roller coaster. He glanced at Star. She looked perfectly calm and comfortable.

The blue sky before them darkened to the endless black void of space. He looked back and the Earth was rapidly receding behind them. Now he could see why Superman stays in the business. The shuttle adjusted directions and thrusted again.

"ETA TO TAMARAN 3 HOURS 45 MINUTES" The screen announced

Hall bent down to the carrier between his legs.

"You guys okay?" He asked sticking his fingers between the bars of the carrier's front hatch. Two small tongues began licking his finger, looks like they made it through just fine.

"What do we do when we get there?" Hall asked

"Discuss it with Galfor."

"The note sounded pretty solid to me."

"It is just not like him. 'She said exasperated' He raised me for nearly all my life and would never such mean things. I must find out why."

He took her hand.

"And if he still says no?"

She did not answer.

Some hours later…

Tamaran was white and covered with an odd web of red stripes. No bodies of water or green zones, Hall found it amazing a race of people could thrive here. Its inhospitable appearance explains the heartiness of Stars people. Stands to reason a race dealing with such diversity would evolve tougher.

"Home" She sighed

The shuttle entered Tamaran's atmosphere. Long wings sprouted from the vessel sides and they effortlessly glided over the desolate landscape. It looks like their homes are built into the high craggy peaks of red volcanic stone. Hall could make out large beasts running about on the planet surface.

"What are those?" He asked Star

"Tamaranian Blood Seekers looking for prey."

Explains why they build off the ground.

They shifted direction. It looked like the shuttle was heading towards a large palace built onto one of the more remote peaks. In spite of the nasty circumstances of their visit, Starfire still looked overwhelmed.

The shuttle braked to a stop over a protruding landing pad and gently set down. The engines died with a hiss. They're gonna start mass-producing these things? Might make a nice replacement when his Festiva finally goes belly up.

"PASSIVE RESTRAINTS DEACTIVATING POWERING DOWN"

The seatbelts unfastened and retracted into their seats and the canopy opened. As Hall gingerly climbed out of the cockpit, he saw a group of armed guards approach. Leading the group was a hulking Tamaranian twice as tall and muscular as the others. Next to him was a small boy, a gopher probably.

"Uh oh" Hall said worriedly

"Do not fear. 'Star assured' they do this with all new arrivals."

The halberd toting welcoming committee stood before the shuttle and waited for Star and Hall. He wisely remained silent and let Star make the first move.

"High Ruler." Starfire said with respect

That's Galfor? Well so much for acting the tough guy. Looks like their High Ruler could take him out with his big toe.

"Starfire. Good to see you again my little Bumgorf. Received my summons I see. And you brought Hall? Unexpected but also good."

He bowed at Hall. Now by all rights, the human was supposed to bow back but after what the goon said about him? Giant or not, Hall was still pissed. Galfor could see the human not returning the gesture and the guards moved on him.

"You are supposed to bow." Star said uncomfortably

"After what he said? WHY SHOULD I?" Hall hissed indignantly

Galfor reached out with his arms and halted his advancing guards.

"I do not understand." Galfor said

"You call me a coward and my family poison to her bloodline and I am just to take it and smile?"

Star smiled uncomfortably at Hall's serious breach of etiquette. But the giant was taken aback by this small and skinny humans chutzpah.

"I never said such a thing." The giant assured

Hall pulled out the crumpled up letter and handed to Galfor. Starfire had brought it along as evidence when they debated the giant.

"All this is a lie then?" Hall asked through clinched teeth

Galfor took the note and read it. His single opened wide.

"I did not write this!" He bellowed

He turned to his entourage

"Fetch the messengers."

Two guards stepped up. Galfor held out the message before the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded

"It is what we were given sire." They said worriedly

"And who gave it to you?"

"Your page sire"

"Him?" He asked gesturing to the small shivering boy by his side

"No sire, the woman."

They all perked, Hall included.

"Woman?" Hall asked

"Yes. She caught us before we left to deliver the message and gave us a revised copy."

"Describe this woman." Galfor ordered

"Tall, black hair and purple eyes."

"Blackfire?" Star gasped

"Blackfire. 'Galfor sneered' Halloway? I apologize for the misunderstanding. It seems we both have the target of fraud."

In the throne room…

"BLACKFIRE!" Galfors voice echoed throughout the hall making the foundation shake.

Her stool was empty.

"I do not understand. 'Sighed Star' I thought she was banished."

"She was. 'Galfor explained uncomfortably' some time later after your departure, Blackfire returned begging for forgiveness. I allowed her to stay only on the condition she stayed at my side. But…"

"But what?" Asked Hall

"When you notified of your new suitor, I was…curious."

"You didn't"

The giant just nodded sadly

"Oh Galfor." Star moaned

"I just did not want you hurt again Starfire. I sent her to investigate."

"But how could you trust her after all the crimes she had committed?"

"I did not. So instead I gave her a Bulsclech eye to take pictures. She brought back disturbing images."

"What kind of images?" Hall asked

The page gave Hall the stack of parchments and he looked them over. The first one certainly looked familiar. It was taken in the park during their walk. Judging by the branches and leaves in the foreground, this was taken from a tree.

"Yeah. 'Hall nodded' this was when we were walking in the park and sharing ice cream."

"But with rats?" Galfor said with disgust

"Those aren't rats. 'The human protested' They're Ferrets."

"A human domesticated pet." Star explained

A guard brought in the pet carrier, placed it on the floor and opened the hatch. Oscar and Felix scampered out and took in their odd surroundings. Galfor squatted down to them and offered his giant hand. They jumped in his hand, skittered up his thick arm to his shoulder and began licking his ear. He snickered at their attention.

"But what about the cannibalism." Galfor continued

Hall turned to the image of him and Starfire laying out noodles in the pan. Blackfire must have been peeking inside his apartment window.

"We were making Lasagna." Hall sighed sadly

"An Italian noodle dish. 'Star explained' we boiled the noodles too, she must have witnessed it."

"And the insanity collective?"

The next picture was of him and his Rocky Horror outside the Majestic theatre. Well okay, even seasoned locals find this a bit odd.

"That was a group of Halls friends taking part in an audience participation movie. They are dressed in costumes used by the actors."

"And the murder?"

The last one was of Hall in his Riff Raff costume killing Columbia, Rocky and Frankenfurter. Judging from the angle, Blackfire must have been hanging from the rafters. Actually, this was a nice picture. Hall might just keep this one.

"I was reenacting the finale from the movie. No one was hurt."

Galfor clenched his fists and ground his teeth in rage. Even with a Bulsclech eye Blackfire deceived him? And what's worse, Starfire nearly lost her suitor because of her lies? Oh this wasn't going to stand.

"Send out all the guards. I want Blackfire back here NOW! I do not care if she is hiding out on the third moon of Glork. Do not return with out her."

"Yes sire." The guards ran off

"Halloway? I do not know what to say."

"Looks like we both got screwed." Hall sighed

Galfor just nodded.

"Oh, and its Hall to my friends." The human said and bowed

Later that day…

Galfor, Starfire and Hall waited in the throne room for Blackfire's return. While they did, the two men talked at some length, their main topic being Hall's injury and how he sustained it. Galfor felt a great bit of empathy for the human as his eye was lost in not too dissimilar a situation.

While the two chatted, Star watched from a distance. She knew they had a lot in common if allowed to meet. This was the Knorfka Starfire loved. Blackfire could never have fooled her. Her sister may be filled with hate but Galfor was not.

The throne room's giant doors slammed open.

"Put me down Gelmchark." A familiar voice protested

In the throne room, held off the ground by two guards was dragged a kicking and hissing Blackfire. Galfors' eye burned with rage.

"We found her leaving orbit sire." A guard explained

"Fleeing the scene of the crime are we?" Galfor sneered

Blackfire glared at Starfire.

"Why sister? Why would you do this?" Star asked

The question just enraged the woman more.

"Take her to a cell and keep an eye on her." Galfor ordered

They dragged her away.

In the dungeon…

Hall cautiously climbed down the steep steps to the dungeon. It was easier with the help of his new cane.

The cane was a gift presented to him on behalf of the Tamaranian people. Its handle is solid gold and its shaft is fashioned of carved Porkins bone. Excellent workmanship, understated in appearance and damned if the thing didn't work like a charm.

Enraged guards surrounded Blackfire cell.

Galfor explained that the High Ruler represents all of Tamaran. When he is disrespected, as Blackfire did, all their citizens are disrespected as well. So basically the woman pissed off the entire planet.

The guards recognized him and parted, allowing him access to the cell. The girl was sitting on the cells single stone bed.

"What do you want human?" She hissed without looking at him

He just stared. Blackfire stood and stomped up to the bars.

"What?"

"I have been told on all the shitty things you have done, to Star and your people."

"Oh? What about it."

"Funny, but in my mind's eye, I pictured you as some ugly monster. But seeing you like this, I've realized the truth."

"Do tell."

"You're nothing more than a bully. One of those kids whose sole purpose in life is to make the smaller kids miserable."

Her purple eyes glowed in indignation.

"Star is a kind and sensitive person. Why do you do this to her?"

"Kind! 'Blackfire roared' that is all I have ever heard. How beautiful she is, how smart she is…"

"Jealousy? That's what this is all about?"

"What do you know about it?"

"What do I know about it? 'Hall gasped' Try being the middle of three brothers. Dear god it's pure hell. The oldest is the leader and the youngest is the cute one. And what does that make the middle one? SHIT! How many times did I see my brothers get the respect and hugs while I was left out in the cold. How many times did my teachers compare me to my brothers?

Hall regained his composure.

"But if I learned one thing after all these years of misery is that vendettas are a waste of time. Because in the end? Family is all you've got."

He turned and hobbled off. Before leaving he turned to her.

"What ever happens, I do hope you and Star can reconcile. Even after all the shit you've pulled? She still loves you. Go figure."

The cell just remained silent.

_  
_The next day…

Galfor insisted on publicly apologizing to Hall. If the High Ruler is the spokesman for Tamaran, he must be their apologizer too. So Galfor decided to make amends during business hours.

"And on behalf of our people, I do humbly apologize for our horrible mistake."

"It wasn't your fault High Ruler. 'Hall said aloud' my own parents would have done the same thing if I were going out with a nut."

The High Ruler nodded in appreciation of the human's candor and understanding. The people also murmured to this fact.

"Well 'Galfor said back in his normal booming tone' on our world, when someone's honor is brought into question like yours, it is considered one of the most gravest of insults. Punishment for the perpetrator must be decided upon. Ordinarily I would decide it but considering the odd circumstances, I will leave the decision up to you friend Hall."

This was most definitely a first. But he was never the vendetta type and the shunning she was going to get from her people was probably going to suffice.

"Oh, I don't know…"

Starfire whispered into his ear.

"You must decide on something. 'The girl warned' For the High Ruler to give you the option is very rare. Not to take his offer would be an insult."

Hall looked thoughtful. What would be a good way to teach Blackfire a lesson, rebuild her peoples honor and make Starfires day as well? But suddenly, a very novel idea popped into his head. Would they go for it?

"Star? How about a…" He said whispering something into her ear.

She smiled wide and nodded. Starfire floated up and whispered Hall's suggestion into Galfors ear.

"Very appropriate. 'The giant guffawed' Bring forth the accused."

Blackfire, flanked by two halberd-toting guards, marched into the throne room and was made to kneel before Galfor.

"Blackfire? Your victim has decided upon your punishment."

"And what might that be? 'She hissed' Banishment again? You know that never works."

Galfor's face turned stern

"No it is not banishment. You are right Blackfire, it does not work. Your golden tongue and dishonorable ways make keeping you away impossible. So instead, friend Hall has decided on something more…punitive."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Therefore! It is decided that the punishment of _Torka_ will be brought against the accused."

"WHAT!" Blackfire roared

The woman lunged at Hall but the guards grabbed her by the arms.

"Take her away. 'Galfor dismissed' Execution of sentence will take place at moon rise."

The guards dragged the cursing and protesting woman out of the throne room.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS SISTER! 'She screamed as she disappeared through the throne room door' THIS IS NOT OVER!"

"And you, friend Hall, will be on hand to watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Moonrise…

It appeared the entire population of Tamaran had turned out to watch the spectacle. The throne room was filled to capacity with thousands of excited adults and Bumgorfs. Galfor decreed that the children of Tamaran be present to witness what horrible consequence falsehoods can bring.

On the raised stage, the executioner in his dark purple hood stood ready. Before him was a blood stained wooden block and behind was his rack of lethal looking oversized axes and knives.

To the executioners right stood Hall, Starfire and Galfor. The Knorfka nodded to a drummer off stage who began rhythmically pounding on his monstrous kettledrum.

The spectators fell silent and turned to the auditoriums entrance. The doors swung open and in marched a frowning Blackfire surrounded by guards. The sounds of oohs, ahs and children's excited questions could be heard in the crowd.

Closer Blackfires entourage got to the stage, the redder her face got. It looks like the full gravity of her predicament was finally starting to sink in. God what Hall wouldn't do for his video camera right now.

They made it to the stage and the guards marched her up the steps before the chopping block. Galfor stepped forward and faced the multitude.

"On this day, twenty million and fifty in the age of Floon: the punishment of Torka will be executed on Blackfire. Last words?"

She just managed a growl and sneer.

"Very well. Executioner? Carry out the sentence." Galfor said stepping back.

The hooded executioner looked down on the small girl, his eyes squeezed down into enraged slits. He looked pretty pissed at her actions as well. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

He reached down and grabbed Blackfire by the ear and dragged her over to the wooden block. As he did, the multitude began to cheer.

"Don't you dare!" She roared

He sat on the block and effortlessly draped the girl over his lap. With one hand holding her down, the other pulled up her short black skirt. The multitude's cheers raised in tempo. His hand then pulled off her tight black pants, baring her almond colored buttocks to the crowd.

It took all of Halls self control to keep from laughing. A public spanking! And he thought the Tamaranians were backwards. Starfire looked torn from being embarrassed at her sister's predicament to joy at the exquisite payback. This was a long time in coming and much deserved.

The executioner hauled off his free hand. With a whistle of air, the palm of his hand impacted on Blackfires bare buttocks. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the auditorium. She squealed in pain and embarrassment.

He hauled back again and smacked her butt even harder. His smacking rate increased in speed, as did Blackfires cursing. Each spank was returned with a clap from the crowd. This was most therapeutic.

"I'll _ouch!_ Get you for this _ouch!_ Sister dear!" She repeated over and over

"You will do no such thing. 'Advised Galfor' this was all your choice. Perhaps in the future you will think twice about committing such dishonorable acts on your people."

Her long legs kicked in the air. The executioner took her legs and pinned them between his own. It was written in the Torka ritual that protests from the person being punished resulted in increases of the number of smacks and force therein. The rate Blackfire was going they were gonna be here all night, unless of course her butt fell off first.

After the first hundred, her tough exterior finally crumbled and tears became a torrent down her blushing cheeks. Now the real therapy began. To think!.If she had received a little of this as a kid, none of this would have happened. Better late then never Hall supposed.

An hour later, her sentence was complete. The executioner released his grip on Blackfire and placed her back on her feet. While rubbing her glowing beet-red buttocks, she glanced back at Galfor, Starfire and Hall. All three were stifling their laughter.

"Now. 'Galfor said with his voice wavering' Take her to her room."

She bent down to pick up her pants.

"No Blackfire. 'Galfor said shaking his head' you know the rules of Torka."

Two guards flanked the girl and she quickly hobbled down the stairs and out of the auditorium, her punished fanny on display for all to see. Adults and children alike giggled at the sight. Blackfire and her guards disappeared out of the auditorium doors.

A moment of silence crept by as the doors closed. Suddenly the multitude erupted in raucous laughter, Starfire and Hall the loudest.

That next morning at the throne room…

"It was good to finally meet you friend Hall." Galfor said and patting him on the shoulders

"ZAL!" Hall yelled and punched his chest.

Starfire smiled at the exchange. This had been a little too close for comfort. But to see Hall so forgiving? The girl knew she had been a good choice on boyfriends.

"And it was good to see you again my Bumgorf. 'Galfor said and picking up Starfire in his long muscular arms' Write me more. I do not want to miss a thing."

"I will Knorfka." She giggled

Together, as they should be, Starfire and Hall turned away from the throne and walked towards their waiting shuttle outside. Before stepping out the doors, Hall looked back on Galfors throne.

Blackfire was back sitting on her assigned stool, her face a rictus of pain with the pressure of the unyielding stone on her punished fanny. Now she has an idea what he goes through on a daily basis.

"Smarts, don't it?" Hall laughed

"Shut up." Blackfire said uncomfortably


	3. Chapter 3

This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.

Starfires Big Day (PG version)

By

Eric H

The UN General Assembly Room…

"And if we do not send aid, would we be no better than Darkseid?" Starfire asked while looking out on the nearly empty rows of desks.

Hall, sitting behind the French ambassador's desk, yawned wide and checked his watch. Starfire saw it and lost her concentration. He hated to do it but this was sure to happen when she gives the speech for real.

"I-I" She stuttered

Star nervously reorganized her note cards on the podium eliciting moans of boredom and disgust from the attendees in the gallery. Her skinny legs began to shake.

"W-we should help them and show that we have hearts as well as swords and perhaps set an decent example." She finished

The chambers fell silent as the small group absorbed her speech. A skinny dark skinned fellow sitting behind the German ambassador's desk raised his hand.

"Yes?" She asked

"Why?" He asked simply in a thick Jamaican accent

"Why what?"

"Why are we bothering? They had numerous opportunities to dispose of Darkseid. Are we not rewarding them for their cowardice?"

"But…"

He held out an stack of papers for all to see

"I have here a list of all our people Darkseid has killed. Will you be the one to tell their widows and orphans that their tax dollars were being spent feeding and clothing their murderers?"

Starfire remained silent and bowed her head. That last jab hit home. Hall could tell she was done and stood.

"Okay, that'll do. Thanks guys." Hall said aloud

The rest of the group stood from their desks and made for the exits.

"Sorry Star dear." The Jamaican apologized.

Starfire just smiled sadly and nodded. Hall hobbled up to the podium and squeezed her bare shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked

"I cannot do this." She murmured and bowed her head

"You're doing fine. 'Hall assured' it just takes practice."

Next week Starfire was scheduled to give her Apokolips Reintegration speech and Hall's fellow aides have been giving the Tamaranian some practice dealing with the jabs and leers she was sure to get. They all loved her dearly and wanted her speech to be a success.

He could see the girl was hurting. Hall hugged Star to his chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am thinking perhaps they are right and I am wasting my time." She sighed laying her head on his chest.

Hall took Starfire's chin and guided her gaze up to his. Dear God she was beautiful. Just a glance from her emerald eyes was enough to melt his heart.

"Nuh-uh…that won't do. 'Hall gasped shaking his head' you need to truly believe in what you are saying otherwise the delegates will pick up on it and dismiss you. They respect confidence."

Eh, she was just tired. Now what she needed was some R and R and Hall had it covered. That morning they were driving back to Georgia to spend some quality time with his parents. Star had not met them yet and a few days at their retirement place would be just what the doctor ordered.

They left the podium. She gently took his hand and he caressed it with his thumb.

"Excited about the trip?" He asked as they exited the assembly room

"Yes. You are certain they will accept me?"

"You have so much in common with mom it's creepy. 'He smiled and pecked her cheek' they'll love you."

Starfire and Hall made their way through the busy UN foyer. A group of Mexican tourists took notice of the couple and watched as they passed by. Most recognized the girl from her superhero days. Seeing her with a human and holding hand was an attraction they had not been expecting. More than a few smiled at the sight.

Their relationship was common knowledge amongst the UN staff. Of course it was a violation of the rules but seeing them together melted even the most steadfast rule follower and besides, unbeknownst to Hall there were scores of similar relationships going on. Even Mary was seeing someone so no one dare say a word lest their own liaisons get exposed.

They could have easily flown back to her apartment to pick up their respective Bumgorfs but this whole jaunt was designed to give Star a break. They left the building and stepped inside the parking garage next door.

Hall preferred to park in the back nether regions of the garage. It was usually empty and he could take two spaces. The practice was not to save his car from dents (much too late for that) but to allow easier access to his car door.

He unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for Star. The Tamaranian giggled and hopped in her seat. She loved those little pleasantries. Apparently Robin never did that for her the dope. Hall carefully eased himself into the driver's seat.

Starfire placed her small lavender satchel on the floor by her feet. As she bent over, Hall spied the smooth orangish skin of her lower back. He figured she needed some TLC but to do what he had in mind, it would have to be done privately.

He reached over and gently began caressing Star from her tailbone to her neck, making her whole body tremble. A Tamaranian's back is one of the most sensitive parts of their body. She explained it as a throwback to their feline ancestors when they had stiff hairy hackles. Starfire purred contentedly.

"You like?" He asked with a smile

She smiled wide and nodded.

Now since this area is so sensitive, it also sets off their pleasure centers. But to get to that phase, the tempo of the caressing had to increase…similar to a Boy Scout starting a campfire. The Tamaranians had a term for it but it sported twelve syllables so to make things easier he dubbed the maneuver "stoking".

As he increased the rate and pressure of his hand's circuit, her torso began undulating in time with his hand.

"You are very proficient." She sighed contentedly

"Aim to please. Feelin' better?"

She sat up, turned to Hall and wrapped her skinny arms around him. They embraced and kissed. The hardest thing to get used to was Star's tongue. It was twice as long as a humans and sported a rough texture, similar to a house cats. Not a bad sensation once you get used to it.

"Hmm…you taste like mustard." He whispered

"Thank you." She purred and rubbed her smooth cheek against his.

He lowered his seat and they cuddled in the cool comforting dark of the garage. Who needs sex? Sometimes just cuddling was enough to satisfy the urge. The feel of her warm comforting body made his body tingle more than any erogenous zone or painkiller.

Star began sniffling and tears dripped down on his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him.

"Today is so special."

"How come?"

"On my planet, for one to introduce his girlfriend to his parents is the highest of honors."

"Hmm, should have brought you home earlier." He laughed and kissed her nose.

She curled up on Hall and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and squeezed her tight.

"I love you." He whispered and pecked the top of her head..

"Oh! To confess ones love? That makes this day even MORE special."

Both his hands found her back and vigorously rubbed up and down her back. The whole car shook from her shivering. Suddenly the fiery red hairs on top of her head stood erect.

"How special?"

"Very, very special." She growled.

That evening, twenty miles outside Atlanta

"It is so pretty here." She said looking out her window.

This was no mans land, miles away from the city. Seeing the urban sprawl on television it was easy to forget that there were hundreds of miles of unblemished trees surrounding Atlanta.

"Think this is good? You oughta be here during the fall. The colors are incredible."

"Oh?"

"Oranges, yellows, reds. Back in our old house? We had one tree that turned a bright yellow, like a lemon."

"Must have been nice." She said and settled back in her seat

An odd chewing noise emanated from the back seat. Starfire peeked behind her to see Silkie straining out of its car seat and gnawing on the ferret's carrier in an effort to release its little playmates. The trio were good friends. Ferrets like to play rough and the mutant caterpillar was more than happy to oblige. One of their favorite games was for Silkie to chase Oscar and Felix around the apartment and actually swallow them. It was all in fun and no one gets hurt- well not yet anyway. Afterward Silkie spits them out and the whole process begins again.

"Almost there dear one." Starfire assured her Bumgorf and patted it between it eyestalks, making it gurgle

Hall checked his gas meter. Hmm, down to a quarter. Might not be a bad idea to fill up before they reach the city. Once inside the limits it will be hard to find a place and even harder to get back on the highway. But above all they needed to stretch their legs.

He could see the assuring and distinctive red star Texaco sign above the trees. Hall pulled his small white Festiva off the highway and up the off ramp.

On the outside, his Festiva looked like a gutless piece of crap. But let them drive all the way from New York and just have to fill up twice. Who would be laughing then? Eight gallons are more than enough to fill his car and that is when it is completely empty.

Hall pulled into the Texaco lot and up to one of the pumps. He killed the engine and climbed out.

"Last stop. 'Hall said aloud' Anybody who has to relieve himself, best do it now."

As Hall unlocked the gas tank and began filling up, Star unbuckled Silkie from his car seat and carried him out to a grassy area surrounding the parking lot. The larvae happily ran about the lawn chasing the flying bugs it was kicking up. Hall strained and looked inside his back seat to the Ferrets pet carrier. The gruesome twosome was curled up on the pink towel-covered floor and sound asleep.

The gas pump switched off at just over seven gallons. Not bad for two states. He set the spigot back in its holder and made his way to the office. He could have paid at the pump but they would need some supplies for their journeys last leg.

"Did you want anything?" Hall called

"Perhaps something to drink?" Starfire suggested while chasing Silkie around the lawn on her hands and knees

"Righto."

The Gas stations convenience store was pretty typical. Rows of cellophane wrapped candy, salty snacks and emergency auto supplies filled the small interior. The back wall was dominated with a large glass front refrigerator filled with all manner of beverages. From water to huge bottles of beer, it had everything. Of course Star wasn't much into soda (it gives her a potent case of gas). Instead…

Hall found the picnic supplies and grabbed an economy bottle of mustard. He had no idea what the girl saw in this stuff but if it makes her happy. He took a bottle of diet Splunky Cola for himself.

He took the drinks to the front register. The heavyset cashier was looking out the window and watching Starfire wrestling her mutant caterpillar.

"Number six?" He asked

The cashier turned around.

"Sorry." She apologized and began ringing up the drinks and gas.

He paid for everything with his Texaco credit card. She carefully placed the drinks in a plastic bag.

"Err, 'The cashier asked while Hall signed the receipt' who is that?"

"That is Starfire"

"From the Titans huh?"

"Yeah, it was a while ago. She's out of the superhero business."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard. Just passin' through or here on business?"

"A little of both. We're visiting my parents in Coweta."

"Ah. You guys gonna visit the Darks while here?"

"Darks?"

"Raven and Ann, err, that gray skinned guy."

"Oh without a doubt. 'Hall chuckled' It's all she had been talking about since we left New York. They were like family."

Hall took the plastic grocery bag.

"Well give her my best."

"I will." Hall nodded and left the store.

Starfire and Silkie were still playing on the lawn. Out of the corner of his eye, Hall could see the cashier was still watching. It never occurred to him what onlookers might think. Best split before they attract more gawkers.

"Okay! 'Hall called while clapping his hands' All aboard. Ship sailing in one minute."

She picked up her Bumgorf and set it back in its car seat and buckled the Caterpillar in. Hall could see Oscar and Felix standing by the front door of their carrier and watching. They were no doubt a bit upset on not being taken out as well.

"Sorry about that fellas. 'Hall apologized while closing the door' you'll get more exercise than you could ever want when we get home."

He turned over the Festivas small engine. There was just something so satisfying seeing the little fuel indicator shoot up to full. They probably wouldn't need to fill up until next week.

"And here ya go." Hall said and handed Star the yellow squeeze bottle of mustard.

She took the bottle and unscrewed the cone shaped nozzle. He could not help but watch with amusement as Star sipped the thick condiment as one would a milkshake.

When Hall informed his parents of their pending visit, he gave them a rundown on Stars special dietary preferences. Mom made it a point to tell him that she went to the price club and bought a two-gallon jug of mustard. Odd how mom didn't ask any questions.

They left the gas station and pulled back onto the freeway. They were closer to the city and the traffic was getting a bit heavy. Sadly, Atlanta was renowned for its traffic problems. Of course there was an alternative if they get really stuck although he was reluctant to use it. Stars great strength and ability to fly had helped him avoid many a traffic snarl.

On the horizon they could see the Atlanta skyline. Hall had not seen it since he left after his convalescence over a year ago. Not nearly as spectacular as New York, but still nice to see after miles of nothing.

They passed a billboard.

"**WELCOME TO ATLANTA!"**

**Home to the Falcons, Braves and Darkhearts**

It was common practice for cities to advertise their superhero protectors. They were bigger tourist draws than amusement parks or aquariums. Metropolis had a billboard ten times this size with a picture of Superman taking up a full two thirds of its surface. The only hold out was Gotham who felt their resident vigilante set a bad example for the kiddies. Instead they stick with well-adjusted and less abrasive heroes like _The Creeper._

But the Atlanteans apparently had their own opinions of their resident protectors. Below the Darkhearts mention, some one had written, "Raven is HAWT!" in black spray paint.

"There it is" Star squealed happily pointing out the driver's side window.

High above the Atlanta skyline poked the Wayne Industries southern headquarters building. The chrome and glass structure was the tallest tower in the south. According Starfire, the Darkhearts are housed in the penthouse on the roof. Actually, it was kinda disappointing. Compared to the JLAs watchtower and other hero headquarters, it was rather plain. From this distance it looked like your typical skyscraper.

"It will be so nice to see them again." Star sighed

"I can imagine." Hall agreed

Hall was excited too. He had never been in a hero's headquarters before and admittedly he had had a bit of a crush on Raven as a hormonal teen. There were more than a few pissed off fanboys when she married Ann, err, that gray skinned guy.

And as suspected, the minute they entered the city limits, the traffic slowed to a crawl. Hall had tried to avoid rush hour but apparently not hard enough.

"Shall I?" Starfire asked and grabbed her door handle

"Uh uh. 'Hall said sternly' You are taking it easy this week. It'll thin out here in a bit."

With a gust of wind, black forms streaked over the roof of their car. Twin black figures, one with what looked like outstretched wings and another with a billowing cape darting ahead, to the cause of the snarl no doubt.

"THAT'S THEM!" Star giggled

"Bring back memories?"

Star suddenly fell silent. Hall turned to the girl. She was blushing and her eyes were tearing.

"What's wrong?" Hall asked worriedly

The sight brought back memories all right but not good ones. Her mind raced back to their last mission as a team, when Terra was murdered and San Francisco got leveled. It was at the girl's funeral when Star swore never to engage in such a life again. It was also what broke her up with Robin. He wanted to continue his crime fighting vocation, she did not and they went their separate ways. Although in hindsight she probably made the right choice, the wound was still pretty fresh.

He squeezed her shoulder.

"I am sorry. 'She sniffled' Terra…"

Oh Christ! Hall had forgotten all about it. He had learned the hard way the whole affair was a taboo subject with the girl. It was bad enough watching the news footage. God only knows what it must have been like actually being there. Hall quickly dropped the subject.

A mile or two later, they came upon the accident causing the snarl. One of the cars, a blue station wagon had rolled over onto its roof. A gold Ford Taurus was on its side and still smoldering. The scene was filled with ambulances and fire trucks.

And in the middle of the mess Aenoch and Raven were helping out. The Spirit Drinker was lifting the station wagon off the street and Raven was tearing the crushed driver's side door open with her black energies for the paramedics. Funny seeing the pair working so well together, almost like a choreographed dance. As they inched by, Star watched.

"Wanna get out and say hi?" Hall asked

"They are busy. We will see them tomorrow." Star said and settled back in her seat.

He patted her leg assuredly. Must be hard watching and not being able to take part. But she had left that life behind and was determined to keep it that way.

Soon as they passed the accident, the traffic began to speed up. Figures! The rubber neckers are worse than the actual accident. Hall checked his watch. They should reach his parent's place in a couple of hours. Mom said they were going to hold dinner for them.

They left the city limits and the traffic thinned out drastically. Star opened her window and took in the stiff breeze. Hall watched her ruby red hair fly. She caught him staring.

"Too cold?" She asked

"Just admiring the view."

Some time later…

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon when Hall turned off the freeway. He had not been here for over a year and it looked like not much had changed.

Coweta was a special place and perfect for mom and dads retirement. The residents resist all major development projects or anything to disrupt the quiet. A year or so ago they had planned a throughway (which sadly would have gone straight through his parents' living room). But the residents made their feelings known and the project was killed.

They reached the end of the off ramp and stopped at the light. Hmm, a McDonalds had been added but that was about it. Nice too see some things remain the same.

The light changed and Hall executed a text book right turn. An apartment complex appeared on their right. That was new. Mom had not mentioned that before. A shiny new BP was in front of the complex as well.

A mile down the road, all the traffic disappeared. They were really getting into the boonies now. Hall pulled into a turn lane and slowed to a stop.

"Almost there." He sighed with a relief.

Star was too busy admiring the scenery to respond. Must be a nice contrast to the concrete dreariness of New York.

He turned and puttered up a small two-lane road. A thick canopy of leafy branches covered the road above, making it look darker than it really was. He slowed down below the speed limit. Wildlife tended to dart across the road at inopportune times.

As he crept along, a pair of deer galloped the road before them. Starfire gasped at the sight. Real deer! But that wasn't all of the critters that live around here. Possums, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Turtles and just about every organism common to the south like to hang out.

They drove past a wooden fence. In a large grass field within the stockade, a small herd of portly cows leisurely grazed.

"COWS!" Star gasped aloud

The animals stopped their noshing and watched as the excited Tamaranian drove by.

"They also have some horses." Hall said

"Could we perhaps ride them?" Star asked excitedly

"If you ask REALLY nicely."

They approached a large moss covered boulder by the road, marking the edge of his parent's property.

To there left sat a pine needle covered driveway. He turned into the gravelly road and chugged up the hill.

A modest one-floor home lay ahead. It just screamed retirement. No toys in sight and the driveway were flanked by pseudo-country kitsch. A flower garden planted to the right of the road was adorned with odd plastic windmills and mirrored balls.

A larger paved area was situated in front of the one car garage. There was exactly enough room here for their sons' cars. A battered red Mustang already took the nicer space, away from the guano producing trees.

Aw crap! What the hell is Ty doing here? He was the oldest of the brothers and also the most listless. He had been married and subsequently divorced three times with one of his matrimonial nightmares lasted just a week. Needless to say, after the third, Halls parents officially washed their hands of their wayward oldest and turned their attentions to their two younger and more hopeful progeny. Last he heard Ty was somewhere in Alaska.

Hall pulled below the tree and killed the engine. It sputtered and stopped with an ancient gasp. He had the gut feeling that the trip home will be the Festivas last. God he knew when that day came he was gonna cry his eyes out.

"Here we are."

Star excitedly unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. The girl suddenly froze with a look of awe.

"It is so quiet." She whispered

Yeah, Hall had missed that. It was easy to overlook all the background noise in New York. But when they're taken away, the difference is unnerving to say the least.

Suddenly barks echoed through the yard. Two mutts, a white Pitbull and speckled gray Australian Sheepdog darted to the edge of the fenced in back yard and barked at the surprise intruders. Hall walked up to the side of the fence and the dogs hushed.

"Hey girls." He said and patted their heads. They happily licked his hand

Star nervously approached the fence and the dogs started barking again. She offered her hand and the dogs eagerly sniffed them. Must be an odd cacophony of smells: Tamaranian, mustard and mutant caterpillars. They seemed satisfied though. Who wouldn't accept the girl? Starfire patted the smiling dogs on their thick empty heads.

"Wait a minute." She said and ran back to the car.

A second later she returned with an excited Silkie in her arms. The dogs looked nervous at the segmented and eye stalked new arrival.

"Now go play." Starfire said, dropping her Bumgorf in the yard.

The dogs sniffed the caterpillar with their moist black noses. Silkie began to deliberately advance on them, making the mutts step back. Suddenly the dogs turned tail and ran. Silkie growled and skittered off in pursuit.

"Have fun." Hall laughed

The front door opened and two older people stepped out. The woman's relationship to Hall was obvious.

"Honey" Mom said with outstretched arms

"Ma" Hall returned

They hugged.

Hall's father took notice of the lanky red headed extraterrestrial. Star smiled wide and trotted up to him.

"Honey" She said and embraced the man with her skinny arms

Later…

Bob was out on the patio squirting a generous helping of lighter fluid on the carefully arranged pyramid of charcoals. Being unsure of when the couple was to arrive, they planned on barbecuing some burgers. He made to light them when Starfire approached.

"May I?" She asked

"Be my guest." He said and handed the girl the cylinder of long safety matches. But instead of using them Star focused her green eyes at the orderly stack of charcoals.

_Ker-ZAZZ! __PAROOF!_

Bright green beams from her eyes impacted the coals, causing them to erupt in a nova burst of orange flames.

"Is that sufficient?" She asked

"Err, yeah. 'Bob choked' That'll do."

While Bob and Star were on the deck cooking the burgers, Hall and Deb stood in the kitchen and watched.

"Good God dear." Deb gasped

"I've lost count how many times I've said that." Hall laughed

"And she can fly too?"

"Oh yeah. Care for a demonstration? She can make it from here to the moon in a five minutes."

"Oh, that's okay."

"Or she can lift the car."

"Maybe later. Have a seat."

They sat at the kitchen table and talked. She was having difficulty putting her happiness into words. Of all her boys, Hall was the only one that had not found a girlfriend yet. And after his injury, she had been even more worried. For the first time in years she had actually been able to get a decent nights sleep.

They heard Bob and Star laughing from outside. She could melt any one's heart even his dads.

"So. 'Hall sighed' When did Ty show up?"

"Last week."

"Alaska thing didn't work out?"

"I'm not even sure there was an Alaska thing."

"Why did you let him come back?"

"You three will always have a home here dear. All we can do is cross our fingers and hope he will go straight with every snag."

"And how many snags does this make?"

"Umm, I've lost count."

Star peeked in the window. Her face was covered in soot but she never looked more excited.

"The patties of hamburger are nearly ready."

"Gotcha." Hall nodded

She ran back to the barbecue with Bob. Seeing her reminded Hall of Ty's other personality foible. He tends to go nuts when in the presence of a pleasant specimen of the opposite sex. Having a conflict in that area was the last thing Star needed.

They began setting the table.

"Well can you at least ask him to behave himself? 'Hall asked while laying out the plates' Star is under a lot of stress and needs a break."

"That Apokolips thing. Is she ready for it?"

"The words are easy. It's the self-confidence to talk in front of the delegates that's giving her the most trouble. She doesn't take criticism well."

Hall heard a door open and sodden footsteps approach.

"Here we go." Hall's mind moaned

In stumbled Ty, Hall's older brother. He was dressed in a white soiled bathrobe covered with embroidered coffee cups. The front of the robe was open, displaying his red heart print boxer shorts. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Honey? Could you please put on some clothes. We have guests."

He remained silent and plopped into one of the dining room chairs.

"Hey." Hall said with a forced smile

Ty pried off the cap with his teeth and spat out the cap into the nearby trashcan. He downed half the bottle in one swallow.

"Hey." Ty belched

The patio door opened and Starfire stepped in proudly holding the platter of charbroiled hamburger patties. She placed them in the center of the table. As she did, Ty finally took notice. Hall could almost hear his hormones kick in from here. Star sat at the table. A cup of mustard was waiting for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at Deb

"You are most welcome honey."

Her green eyes focused on the dirty and smelly fellow across the table.

"You must be Halls elder brother Ty." Star said

"Must be." Ty yawned and scratched his head of greasy blond hair

She saw his unkempt condition and pungent odor.

"Are you ill?" She asked worriedly

"Not any more." Ty said with a sly smile

Bob sat at his customary head of the table and they passed around the platter of patties and plates of condiments. He took notice of his eldest son's unsavory condition.

"Could you have at least showered?" Bob hissed

"Self improvement is masturbation." He replied and drained his beer

Star carefully stacked a variety of condiments on her hamburger. So many condiments, the thing was too big to bite- if she were human that is. She balanced the top bun on the burger and held it to her mouth. Suddenly her mouth opened wide enough to accommodate the burger. She took half the sandwich in one monstrous bite. The table was aghast at the site.

"Phew. Think of the possibilities…YEOWCH!" Ty yiped when Bob kicked him

Starfire took notice of everyone's attention.

"I am sorry for being rude." She said and bowed her head

"No hon. 'Deb laughed and patted her shoulder' Just not every day we have such, err, interesting guests."

"Oh no. 'Hall gasped' we should have brought the _Pora_."

Star giggled at the suggestion

"I don't get it." Ty interjected

"On my planet, we smash the table with a cleaver before we eat."

"About yea big" Hall said and stretched his arms out wide

"Why?"

"It is our way of ceremonially preparing the meal. Like your saying of grace." She explained

"I imagine it comes in handy what with all the worms and maggots." Ty smirked

"Dear." Deb hissed

"It is what we eat." Star agreed

"And very tasty too. 'Hall added' She makes a plate of Sput Flakes that is to die for."

She finished her burger with another bite and prepared another. This one was twice as tall as the previous one.

"So. I understand you guys are firm believers in casual sex." Ty volunteered

The entire table choked. Hall sighed, he knew this was going to come up. All because of that stupid National Geographic article.

"Some do." Star said uneasily

"Do you?"

"That is none of your damn business." Hall growled

"We believe making love is the sharing of souls and love." Star explained

"And how about you?"

The table, seemingly the entire world, fell silent.

"None of your damn business." Starfire said simply and ate her burger

After dinner…

Hall and Star sat in the front yard wooden gazebo and admired the sunset. This was Hall and Starfires favorite time of day. They had nothing like this back on Tamaran.

"Sorry about Ty. If I had known he was going to be here…"

"It is…all right. I am not a stranger to wayward siblings. And there is nothing wrong with asking questions. Even ones about that."

"Better ways of doing it though."

"Perhaps."

A moment of silence passed. Although Ty was a jerk for asking, Hall could not help be curious on how Starfire felt about the topic. Was their special relationship a matter of love or mere friendship? She could tell though that her boyfriend was curious.

"To share ones body is just too personal to be casual. Many times back on Tamaran I saw such things going on but it never seemed right to me. So I have saved myself for ones who appreciate and accept me."

"Your time in the Titans? You never…"

"No. I held affections for Robin and Cyborg but they would never take my peoples ways seriously. In fact, I came to fear that no humans did. Not until I met you."

"Nuff said." Hall thought

Outside the gazebo, small green lights flashed and disappeared in the flower bushes and lawn. She gasped.

"What are those?"

"Fireflies. Always out in force this time of year."

Star bounded out of the gazebo and skipped through the lawn, kicking up more of the flashing insects. She giggled happily at the sight and spun around in their glowing green midst. Her eyes began to glow too as she floated into the air.

Suddenly, the flies began to swarm around her. More joined the dance and soon the front yard was ablaze in a swarm of fireflies. It was a display beyond comprehension. She turned to Hall.

"Join me?"

Hall left the Gazebo and hobbled out to her. She descended and wrapped her arms around him. As they embraced, the couple began to spin and lift into the air.

"My little firefly." Hall whispered into her ear

They slowly spun amongst the cloud of glowing lightening bugs.

In the living room…

Bob and Deb were sitting in their matching maroon easy chairs and watching the latest installment of CSI Milwaukee. She had been keeping an eye on the couple outside to make sure no hanky panky was taking place…they were unmarried after all. Of course it was probably much too late for that; she saw how her son looked at her. Damn this modern age.

She glanced through the window and saw the odd scene unfold.

"Dear? Come look at this." Deb whispered

Bob tiptoed to the window and followed her gaze. The couple were embracing and hovering a good ten feet above their front lawn along with a monstrous swarm of glowing fireflies. Could there by any more perfect illustration of love?

Halls mother just sighed whimsically.

That next morning, at The Darkhearts loft…

"**No Mister Hefner.** 'Aenoch said over his cell phone' **No not even for two million. Three?**"

He placed his cold gray hand over the phones small speaker.

"**Three million?" **He yelled

"NO!" Rae yelled from her library.

"**She says no. Okay goodbye."**

Will would have showed his bare ass for half that. Aenoch returned the phone to his belt and laid back on the weight bench. He looked up at barbell above holding eight hundred pounds. Working out as the Spirit Drinker was most definitely preferable. Worn muscles healed in a jiffy and there was something so spiritual about pressing the weight of a Yugo.

"**Music"**

Blaring heavy metal erupted over the loudspeaker. He wrapped his gray hands around the barbell and lifted it off its caddy above. Aenoch let it gently fall to his chest and with a deep even breath sent it back up.

He was midway through another rep when the doorbell rang.

"**Raven?"** He called

No answer. Figures! She hated answering doors. Well…phones, mail (both paper and electronic) and children's questions too. Raven has been known to sign her autograph though if in the mood, which wasn't too often.

Aenoch heaved and returned the barbell to its caddy and slid off the bench. As he made his way to the front door, he glanced in her library. She was sitting in her chair and engrossed in another book.

"**I got it."** Aenoch advised

"You got it." She agreed

He looked through the peephole. The couple learned the hard way that checking before opening the door was always a smart move. Last week they got bombarded with a busload of giggling Japanese schoolgirls and the week before that, cub scouts.

A glowing green eye was looking back at him. Well no doubt who this was. Aenoch turned the dead bolts and opened the door.

"Annie!" Starfire squealed and hugged him tight

"**Starfire. Good to see you again."**

The Tamaranian released him and Aenoch turned to Hall.

"This is Hall my boyfriend." She happily introduced

The Spirit Drinker offered his hand and Hall took it. It was like shaking hands with a bronze statue. Cold as ice and rigid like steel.

"**Pleased to meet you."**

Hall could just manage an uneasy smile and nod. This was the same guy that was toting a station wagon the day before. What do you say to a fellow like that?

"Where is Raven?" Star asked excitedly

"**In her library. Come in."** He said and let the couple inside.

Hall looked about the place. Not nearly as spiffy as the JLA Watchtower. Some nice computer equipment was about all. One would have thought being contracted by the Atlanta City council would pay better. Hmm, their own personal king sized Jacuzzi. Very nice. And on the wall beside it was a large screen television. Nothing like having a soak while watching cartoons.

They passed an impressive exercise room filled with free weights, dumb bells and a stair machine. Dear god! Look at the weight he has on that dumb bell. Just the sight of it made Halls back hurt.

Aenoch led them across the living room to Ravens library. A swirled gray tabby cat nonchalantly sauntered by. Starfire squealed with delight and scooped the cat off the floor, much to its dismay.

"How adorable. 'The Tamaranian sighed happily while nuzzling the feline' Raven has her own little Bumgorf."

The cat rubbed its whiskered cheek on Star's face, making her giggle.

"Well it is good to meet you as well young cat." She smiled

It was a cute scene but Hall knew the truth. The animal was just placing its scent on the new arrival as it would any other new piece of furniture. Good thing they didn't have a dog.

"**That is BB."**

"You named her after Beast Boy?" Hall laughed

"**It was Raven's idea."**

Stands to reason. Hall had heard that the changeling was considered the "Jar Jar Binks" of the Titans: comedian of the group and reviled by many. Of all of the Titans though, he was the one Hall had been the most envious of. What hormonal teen hadn't imagined turning himself into a fly and sneaking into the girl's locker room?

Star gently returned the cat to the floor and it trotted off, presumably to find a quiet place to take a bath and get the Tamaranian's scent off. They continued on their way and stopped at an archway just off the living room.

Ravens library was as large as Hall's apartment and filled to the ceiling with thousands of leather bound books neatly organized on shelves. Not a Harlequin in the bunch Hall suspected. In the center of the room, in an antique black leather chair sat Rae, as yet unaware of their presence.

Aenoch oddly did not step inside. It must be considered the girls own Fortress of Solitude. He lightly knocked on the archway.

"**We have guests."**

Raven closed her book and stood. Geez! Her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. A long rectangular flap of black fabric covered her crotch, revealing her smooth grayish hips. And below her black bra, Ravens flat gray belly and navel was exposed for all to see.

"Now THAT'S a costume." Hall's mind laughed

"Raven!" Starfire squealed with glee and pounced on the girl. Ravens neutral face turned purple from the Tamaranians hug.

"Good to see you." She gasped

"Yes. It has been much too long." Starfire sighed

"Uh Star?"

"Yes my friend?"

"My brain is hemorrhaging."

Star released the girl and blushed.

"Sorry." She said shyly

They gathered in the living room. Hall carefully settled on their black leather sectional and Starfire plopped down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. This was new. Guess she wanted to announce her intentions to her friends.

Starfire and her friends casually chatted (well, casual for Raven and Aenoch anyway) and exchanged info on current events and whereabouts of their former teammates. Hall should have felt left out but he found their conversation quite fascinating. He wasn't allowed this stuff as a kid.

"**And he does not go by Beast Boy anymore. It is BB otherwise he does not respond."**

"I heard he is prospering." Star said

"Prospering? 'Raven asked and raising an eyebrow' He is listed in Forbes now. You can't go anywhere without seeing his face. It's like being back in the tower."

"Do you miss it? Being in the tower I mean." Hall asked and caressed Starfires smooth back

Raven fell silent as she considered the question.

"Times change. It was a simpler time but one has to broaden their horizons."

"Aenoch? You?"

The Spirit Drinker looked to Raven and she glanced back. No smiles or winks were exchanged but Hall could detect their feelings of subdued affection. Odd so outwardly cold beings being attracted to each other. Just goes to prove what Hall's mother always said: there is someone out there for everybody.

"**I am…content."** He said simply

"And you two. How did you meet?" Raven asked

Starfire laid her head on his shoulder and contently purred as he rubbed her back.

"Star has an appreciation for hopeless cases." Hall explained

"I understand fully." Raven said while shooting Aenoch a look.

"And he is the only human who can eat my Flooz Loaf without regurgitating." She said proudly and pecked his cheek

"Really?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow

"I love her cooking. Her Glorg, Sput Flakes and Grudmek are delicious."

Raven looked shocked at the revelation. Last time she served Grudmek at the tower, Cyborg spent all night in the bathroom puking.

They spent quite some time discussing Robin, their former leader. Currently going by the handle Nightwing, he has become a force to be reckoned with on the mean streets of Gotham. There are even rumors that Nightwing and Batgirl were an item. Of course the Batman still calls the shots.

"Have you met the Batman?" Hall asked

"**A few times**." Aenoch said

"What's he like?"

"**He is obsessed with the protection of Gotham. **'Aenoch explained'** It gives his life purpose and fills an emptiness within his soul."**

Aenochs cell phone rang. He pulled it off his belt and read the screen.

"**Bank robbery down town." **He said

The couple immediately stood. Aenoch grabbed a long and black leather overcoat from its hook by the patio door and slipped it on.

"Do you require assistance?" Starfire asked

"Third one this week. We can handle it." Raven said simply.

Star and Hall followed the couple outside.

"Which bank?" Raven asked

"**Third national, on Peachtree and Cobb"**

"Again? You would think they would get the hint by now."

Swirling shadows began to coagulate on Aenochs back. They solidified into a set of black angel wings. Sweet!

"Make yourselves at home. Pizza delivery is on speed dial." Raven droned as the couple flew off.

Hall spied on Starfires reaction. She looked sad at being left behind.

"If you want to go…" Hall whispered into her ear.

She turned to Hall and smiled wide.

"You do not mind?"

"Have a good time." Hall said and patted her on the back

Without a second thought the Tamaranian immediately darted off and joined her teammates. Hall watched them fly away and disappear amongst the Atlanta skyway. Quite a sight! Kinda sucks not being able to tag along too.

He returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. BB hopped up on his lap and sighed a sad little kitty sigh. He scratched the cat behind its ear.

"Fifth wheel too huh?" Hall sighed down to the tabby cat

"Mrrow" BB agreed

"Yeah, me too. Wonder what's on TV? 'He asked and switched on the giant screen television' Kick boxing from Ireland? Sweet!"

Later that afternoon…

Starfire gently landed in the penthouse patio. A pleased smile was plastered on her face.

"Glorious! 'The Tamaranian clapped excitedly.' Just like our "good old days"."

Aenoch and Raven set down behind her. The Spirit Drinkers black leather overcoat was in tattered ruins and smoldering. He pulled it off and rubbed his tattoos together.

"Excellent use of the fuel truck Star." Raven remarked

"My apologies for ruining your coat Will."

"Not a problem. 'Will dismissed and tossed it on a pile of other similarly wrecked coats' I have two dozen more just like it."

They stepped inside the living room. The distinctive smells of Chinese food wafted on the cool air-conditioned breeze. Steaming take out boxes from Happy China were sitting on their kitchen table along with plates and silverware. Hall appeared.

"Hope you don't mind. Figured you might be peckish from all that crime fighting."

When returning to his human form, there were only two things on Wills mind: food and sex. And since they were in mixed company…

"Read my mind." Will said while loading up a plate with heaping helpings of Mongolian Beef.

"I didn't know you guys get free food. 'Hall laughed' I just mentioned your address and they sent samples of everything."

"It was part of our contract. A "fringe benefit"." Raven said

As they sat in the living room and ate, Hall spoke with Will and discussed Starfires upcoming UN speech.

"I was hoping you two could drop by. She needs all the moral support she can get." Hall said

"After our last little, err, snag? We can't leave the city limits or else the Marines get called."

"Crap." Hall sighed

"But. 'Will said with a smirk' I have the next best thing. When is it?"

"This Friday at eight in the morning."

"Consider it taken care of."

That evening…

Raven and Will walked the couple to the front door. It was getting late and mom and dad were expecting them for dinner.

"Good luck to you." Raven said

"And you as well. 'Starfire agreed' I hope your fighting of crime is fulfilling."

"Take care." Hall said and waved

They left the penthouse. Hall had often wondered how these super powered types lived. One could almost forget they need leisure time too.

"Enjoy yourself?" Hall asked as they walked down the hallway to the express elevator.

"Yes. It was good to see my friends again." She sighed whimsically

They called the elevator and the door immediately popped open. Their own elevator. Seemed silly though since both the Darkhearts could fly. They stepped inside and pressed the lobby button.

As the elevator slowly descended to the lobby far below, Hall shifted on his feet. His hormones were still blazing from when Starfire was sitting on his lap. Would she be willing? No harm in asking.

"Private elevator." Hall said.

"Indeed"

"Very private." Hall pressed

"Agreed. Very private."

Hall punched the red stop button and the elevator ground to a halt.

"Wanna mess around?" He asked

"Yes."

They embraced and kissed. The Chinese food was still on her breath. His hands rubbed the bare small of her back, making her purr and tremble.

"Wanna try something new?" He asked the blushing Tamaranian

She just managed a nod.

"Turn around."

Star spun around and he gently pressed on her upper back with his hands, making her bend forward. She eagerly complied and gripped the steel handles on the elevator wall hard enough to make them creak and groan.

Hall planted his chin on her spine and began sending it down the entire length of her back. And right on cue, Starfires shivering became an earthquake and the red hairs on her head stood on end. But truly this was her strongest reaction to date. Usually it takes a few minutes to warm her up but this was nearly immediate.

She whipped around and faced him. Her face was twisted in its look of primal lust. Drool began to drip from her born sharp teeth.

Hall laid back on the red carpeted floor of the elevator in utter supplication.

"Be gentle with me…you Tamaranian you."

Without another word Starfire growled and pounced him.

Some time later, in the Wayne Industries lobby three hundred and sixty floors below…

"The system must be on the fritz." Samantha, den mother of Cub Scout troop number two ninety-six growled while pressing the express elevator button again.

"Maybe it's locked. 'Billy suggested' You didn't call ahead."

Suddenly the elevator began to hum and descend.

"Ah. There we go." She sighed in relief

The elevator door swished open and out stepped Hall and Starfire. Both were looking unkempt and flushed but completely overjoyed

"Children." Starfire bid happily

"Brush your teeth and obey your parents." Hall added as they quickly hustled through the crowd of cub scouts.

The group climbed into the elevator, their feet squelching in the sopping-wet carpet.

That next morning…

"Have you ridden an horse before?" Hall asked as they walked up the quiet street to Howard's farm.

"No. I rode a wild Porkins once but they are forty Cortoks tall and bipedal. Are you certain it will be okay?"

"Oh yeah. Howard has a bad back and many a day was spent scooping manure. He seriously owes me."

The portly cows were still lazily grazing in their fenced pasture. What a tough life. And these were milking cows so Big Macs were not in their future. The couple stepped up to the white painted stockade.

Howard's farm always had a special place in Hall's heart. Recuperation after his injury was long and brutal. So to get his hip back in shape, Hall would spend most of his ample spare time hiking on Howards horse trail. It was perfect for building up his healing leg muscles. The quiet tranquility of the farm also gave him an opportunity to work through the nastiness of that day in Botswana. When he was discharged from the hospital, his mind was screwed up even more than his leg.

But if someone back then were to tell him that an year later he would be returning with an beautiful alien girlfriend with whom he had many debauched encounters? Raven was right: times certainly do change. And for the first time for as long as Hall could remember, for the better.

"Hello friend cows." She called

The chunky animals turned to the Tamaranian and looked her over. They seemed unimpressed and returned to their noshing.

"Wanna see them up close?" Hall asked

She nodded excitedly. Hall pulled a hand full of long grass from their side of the fence and offered it to the chubby bovines.

"Hungry?" He cooed while gently waving the clutch of grass

They turned away from their pasture and waddled over to Hall. As they approached, Starfire looked a bit nervous.

"Don't sweat it. 'Hall whispered' They're harmless."

The animals gathered behind the stockade and strained to eat Hall's offering. He reached out and scratched one behind its ear. Starfire cautiously joined in. The cows glassy brown eyes rolled back and it mooed with satisfaction.

"She likes you." Hall laughed

"Well I appreciate you as well friend cow." She giggled

"Hall? That you?" An ancient voice asked

Mister Howard, with his unwashed overalls and trademark floppy straw hat, limped up to the couple. The widower was the oldest resident in the area and always ready with a tall tale (or just flat out lie) for impressionable farm visitors. Knowing him, Star was sure to hear a few before the day was over. They shook hands.

"Your momma said you'd returned. Good to see you again young man."

"You too old man."

Howard turned to Star and gasped. Hall with a woman? How very unusual. And an especially nice one too.

"And who is this pretty thing?" The old man asked

The girl blushed.

"I am Starfire from Tamaran."

"Tamaran? China, right?"

"Quadrant fifty six in Sagittarius." She explained

"Oh. I knew that."

"You have some very beautiful cows." Starfire said with a smile

The old man looked at his animals. Dirty, smelly and fly ridden is beautiful? What is considered nasty from her planet?

"Err, yeah."

"Starfire was wondering if she could take a ride on Iggy."

"Yes please?" She giggled and clapped

"Sure little lady. God knows the old fart could use the exercise. Follow moi…that's French you know."

He took Star by the hand and personally led her up the long dirt road to the house all the while giving her a rundown of the farms interesting history. According to local legend Howard had been quite the ladies man back in the day. No doubt being around the bubbly redhead has awakened some of his more youthful instincts.

"And see that tree over there?" Howard asked Star gesturing to an gnarled ancient oak tree to their left

"Yes."

"That there is the oldest tree in the state. Was just an acorn when Moses was a glint in his daddy's eye."

She gasped at the notion. Hall stifled his laughter. Howard prided himself on his outlandish and exaggerated stories. Of course only kids believed him. Well, kids and naïve Tamaranians.

This place was ten times larger than his parent's property. In fact, at one time Howard's family had owned a majority of Coweta County. He explained it away as a paperwork snafu during the closing of the Civil War. Over time though he sold out parcels for homesteads. No malls or stores though. He was determined to keep the area residential.

After a mile hike up the dirt road they reached his ramshackle farmhouse. It looked like your typical southern farmhouse: two floors, big front porch with customary rocking chairs and peeling paint facade. Hall had been inside numerous times. The man was a packrat and never threw anything away. He had one room dedicated to nothing but National Geographics.

Across the road, next door to his house was the horse corral and pasture. As they walked by the pasture fence, Starfire could not help but notice how quiet it was. In the movies places like this were always filled with prancing and whinnying horses. Excitement must be pretty rare out here. The "Doldrums" Raven called them.

"Wake up!" Howard yelled at the horse barn

Silence

"Wake up ya old duffers!"

An old speckled gray horse peeked out of its stable followed by a brown one with a white star on its forehead.

"Got some company today so act lively."

He opened the fence gate and allowed them inside. As they made their way through the field, Hall popped a few of his pills. That saddle was seriously going to smart.

The pasture had so overgrown since last Hall was here, the weeds almost reached his knees. Star eagerly pranced across the yard to the horse's barn.

The rickety stable smelled of old hay and manure. How many times had Hall scooped this place out? He lost count after the first month. Enough to fertilize a decent sized forest at least.

Eight smaller corrals comprised the barn, each with its own food and water bin. At one time this place had been filled with horses but with his bad back, Howard could only manage two. And even they are looking a bit ratty from lack of exercise and grooming.

They whinnied seeing Hall. And why shouldn't they? Had he not scooped up their vile droppings and fed them for an entire summer? He patted the speckled gray one on the neck. It huffed and bobbed its head, dislodging a small cloud of dust and flies from its dark gray mane.

"Hey Iggy. Long time no see."

The brown one strained over into Iggy's corral craving some attention too.

"Now that big drink of water is Burford, Iggy's baby boy." Howard explained to Star

"Greetings Burford." Starfire said and patted the horse on the neck.

Hall took one of his ancient leather saddles off its hook on the wall and placed it on Iggy's bowed back. He ducked under the horse and buckled the belt on its belly.

"Ready?" Hall asked

"Yes."

She stuck her foot in the stirrup and Hall heaved her onto its back. The horse hardly even noticed. For all her abilities, the Tamaranian weighed close to nothing.

"Giddy…yap?"

The horse just yawned at the request. Iggy was old and senile. It would take a bit of coaxing to make it cooperate.

They saddled Burford and Hall climbed aboard. Predictably his hip began screaming. Luckily his pills had already begun to kick in. He just hoped they would hold up during the hike.

Hall and Burford trotted out of the barn and to the gate. Iggy, seeing his progeny skipping town, instinctively followed. Starfire was just along for the ride but try to tell her that. She was smiling wide and giggling at her apparent innate horsemanship.

Howard opened the gate and allowed the duo out. The horses leisurely trotted up the trail behind the house.

"Take your time. 'Howard called' They got nothin' better to do."

"We shall. And thank you." Starfire waved as they disappeared in the treeline

"No. Thank you." Howard laughed to himself and sauntered away

The trail lazily winded its way around the perimeter of Howard's property. They never measured it officially but to complete the circuit on horseback, it takes the better part of a day. And a majority of the way was sheltered under a thick canopy of trees, sparing the rider from a nasty sunburn.

And along with the trees came the history. A great battle was fought here during the Civil War. Although not revered like other great battles during those days, the battle of Coweta was just as significant and bloody as Bull Run. Some say that one can still hear the plaintive moans of the dying on the breeze.

As they trotted along, the ghostly apparitions of the rebel's ancient stone walls and battlements loomed in the darkness of the surrounding forest. .

But Starfire cared little. Just being on a horse just like the cowboys on the television negated all the fear the ruins may have given her. She talked with Iggy and was apparently getting responses.

"And you "trot" very well Iggy." She smiled and patted the animal on the neck.

Hall watched her. God even on a smelly and fly-ridden horse she was a goddess. Aw hell, she could be riding a pig and still look cute.

Later…

Before the trip was even half over, Hall's hip began to scream again. But this was one of the worst. It felt like an ice pick was being shoved in his kneecap and all they way up to his pelvis. He reached into his fanny pack and pulled out his brown bottle of painkillers. He popped a small handful and swallowed them dry. As Hall returned the bottle to his pack, he noticed Starfire was watching. She looked disappointed. Aw crap.

"They are not just "Vitamins" are they?"

Hall just shook his head.

"But you are to "Just Say No"."

"Star? My hip was shattered into five pieces. What they couldn't replace they screwed together with pins. I would have been better off if they had just chopped it."

"How can you say that? 'She gasped' You are whole. Many on my planet would sell their souls to have both their legs again."

"But your people can fly. When I walk, if you can call it that, I feel every last pebble and crack. I can't even use the goddamn toilet without it hurting. This stuff is the only thing keeping me out of a goddamn wheel chair."

Star bowed her head at Hall's verbal barrage and seeing her like that made him feel like an utter heel.

"I…I'm sorry." Hall whispered

"You are right and I am not entitled to judge. 'Starfire conceded' But indeed you take too many. I have seen many hurt themselves taking those drugs."

"Okay. If it'll make you happy I'll keep with the directions."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Her smile returned and she reached over and hugged him.

But it was a lie. Goddamn him.

Later that afternoon…

The trail ended right back at the barn. Iggy and Burford looked tuckered out. This was probably the only exercise they had gotten in quite some time. Howard met them at the corral gate.

"Well little lady. Have a good time?"

"Indeed. But my Vorgnok is quite sore."

"Ass-uming it means what I think it means, yeah horse ridin' will do that." Howard laughed

Starfire made to climb off.

"Wait." Hall said

He slid off his horse and pulled out a small camera from his fanny pack. He hobbled a few steps back and centered Starfire with the camera.

"Hold still…smile." He said

She sat up straight on the saddle and flashed her pearly white teeth.

The flash blinked.

"Perfect."

Instead of climbing down, Starfire floated off the horses back and gently back to the ground.

"Well I'll be." Howard whistled

They left the barn.

"Be well Iggy." She said waving at the animal

It whinnied and nodded in response. Looks like even members of the animal kingdom like the Tamaranian.

"Thank you for allowing me use of your horse Howard."

"You're most welcome deary. Drop by any time."

Starfire wobbled back down the dirt road, her saddle-numbed fanny acting like a dead weight. As Howard and Hall followed, the old man placed his ancient hand on Hall shoulder.

"Son, I know I spread around a lot of bullshit but if you ever take anything I say seriously, do it now: A woman like THAT only comes around once in a lifetime. You let her slip away and that rat bastard who shot you wins. Don't be a fool."

Hall nodded and caught up with Star

"Say hi to Deb for me."

"I will." Hall waved

But he was, he was a fool. An addicted cripple? Hall couldn't even be honest with her about his pills.

Truth was, Hall didn't deserve her and never would.

That next morning…

They were cutting it close. Leaving when they did, they would be lucky to make it back to New York by late that night. He wanted Star to have a full day of rest before the speech.

They loaded the car back up with their clothes and animals. Star retrieved her dirty and saliva-covered Silkie from the yard. And damned if those dogs didn't look sad at seeing the caterpillar go. The mutated larvae looked depressed too as Star tucked him back in his car seat.

"Now you call me the minute you get back. I don't care what time it is." Deb confirmed while hugging her son

"Absolutely." Hall assured

Ty was noticeably absent, no doubt sleeping off yet another night of debauchery. He had to admit his brother behaved himself for the most part. Maybe it was out of guilt for all his years of torture or pity for Hall's pathetic condition. Whatever, it was nice to have a quiet visit for once.

Deb approached Star.

"Good luck on your speech. We're all pulling for you."

"Thank you Deb."

"Call me mom. All the young people around here do."

"Thank you…mom"

"Oh come here." She said and embraced the Tamaranian

As they hugged, Hall climbed into the car. God the hardest part of visiting his folks was leaving. The thought of returning to the noise and dreariness of New York just depressed him. But it did help knowing there was going to be someone to share it with.

And who knows? He might just move back here. There would be more than enough jobs around and Star did seemed to like it and just might agree to accompany him. And truth be told, his parents were getting older and Hall would need to be closer to help out. God knows they couldn't depend on his brothers.

Starfire sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Deb looked through Hall's open window.

"Take care of yourself dear." She said with quivering lips

"You too." He nodded

Hall started the engine. Part of him almost wanted the battery to be dead so they would have to stay. But the engine obediently started as it did the thousands of times before. He backed up and aimed back down the paved driveway.

Starfire waved excitedly to Halls parents as they drove away.

"So? What'd ya think?" Deb asked

"A goddess." Bob sighed

She elbowed him hard in the ribs

"No. Your son."

"Looks fine to me. You?"

"Still scares me."

"Why for Gods sake?"

"He's still punishing himself."

"You worry too much."

They turned back to the house.

"I'm a mother, it's my prerogative."

Two days later, outside the General Assembly room doors…

Hall, Starfire and the rest of the aides could hear the casual conversations inside the room beyond. There must be hundreds of people in there. They were finishing up some minor UN business before the Apokolips Reintegration debate and vote. Starfire was slated to be next.

"Ready champ?" Hall asked while massaging Starfires shoulders

She took a deep cleansing breath.

"Yes." Starfire said resolutely

"Now remember Star dear. 'Zachary, the Jamaican aide confirmed' Look out on the ambassadors but not in the face. And if they happen to cause trouble for ya, take a breath and just answer their questions. What you are asking them to do is right. You just have to make them see that."

"I shall make them see."

The doors opened and Mary stepped out.

"Okay dear: you're up." She said

"Are you lean?" Hall asked

"Yes!"

"Are you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Go get em champ." Hall said as they opened the doors wide for her

"Booyah." She grunted and jogged inside.

Thousands of eyes turned to her. Most looked a bit irritated on the situation. Being asked to give aid to what had been their sworn enemies was asking quite a lot and her not being a human was not helping matters.

"Make them believe." Her brain screamed

Starfire blocked out the multitude of people watching and steadily marched to the Podium ahead. They even practiced her walk. Not too confrontational and not too shy…a deliberate but gentle medium. According to Hall's Speech class in high school, the audience makes up their mind on the speaker before you say a word.

"Show no fear. Believe in what you are saying." She chanted to herself.

The Secretary General stood aside and allowed the Tamaranian his space behind the podium. He patted her on the back and left her alone. The room fell silent save for some sniffles and coughs.

She took a deep breath and looked out on the group. Mentally erasing their eyes, she scanned the room.

"Good morning. 'She said loud and clear into the podiums microphone' I Starfire of Tamaran have come to you to plead the case for the people of Apokolips."

A delegate from India yawned wide. But she was prepared for that. She ignored it and continued unabated.

"Nice try." Hall thought

As she calmly spoke to the multitude, Hall and his friends held their breaths and watched. This was a big day for the UN staff. Star was everyone's friend and in some ways, she was representing them as well.

Hall had memorized her speech and mouthed it as she spoke. Every syllable and pause had been endlessly rehearsed. She was doing great.

"And like victims on your native soil, are they not hurt as well? Were they not forced to suffer to feed their dark master?" The Tamaranian continued with passion.

"She's good." Mary whispered into Hall's ear.

"You have no idea." Hall replied with a smile

Amazingly, the assembly was acting pretty well mannered. Except for a few coughs and yawns (no doubt due to the early hour) the room was quiet and respectfully listened. Was it because of her speech or appearance?

"And showing the people of Apokolips that we have hearts as well as swords and perhaps set them a good example. Thank you." She finished.

Hall and his fellow aides erupted with applause and cheers at Starfires performance. The secretary as well as the rest of the assembly turned towards them. They quickly hushed.

"Sorry." Hall said with a shy smile

Starfire remained behind the podium. Now came the hard part: the rebuttals.

The North Korean delegate raised his hand.

"Recognize the diplomat from North Korea." The Secretary said aloud

"Victims? You claim they are victims? What about the worlds their master had killed. Why did they not raise their voices in protest?"

Starfire turned to the delegate

"Because Darkseid had a mental hold over them. They had no choice but to comply to his wishes."

"But right is right and wrong is wrong. 'The delegate countered' would not the people, if worth the aid, stand up to their master?"

"Even after your world war two, did you not send food to the Germans? Because some knew that they were helpless in their leader's thralls and deserved aid."

The Saudi Arabian ambassador chimed in.

"You mentioned the Germans after world war two. They received aid simply because they were humans. The people of Apokolips people are not. And how can we be sure the money and supplies we send will not spawn another Darkseid?"

Starfire froze. She took a deep breath.

"Believe." Hall whispered

"We do not. But if we show them our respect and charity, who can know where it can lead? Using your Germans again, yes they were humans but the situation is the same. They could have spawned another Hitler but you still sent them aid. And here they sit, a productive member of your worlds community."

"Ha! Good one." Hall thought

"But the people of Apokolips are not human. 'The Saudi reiterated angrily' They are NOT of the world community. We help our own kind. Why bother?"

The assembly began to grumble in agreement. They were turning on her. Hall had seen this scenario many times. He could already tell this wasn't going to end in her favor. The other aides gasped as well.

Suddenly the doors behind Hall swung open wide.

"Because it is the right thing to do." A deep billowing voice responded

Every last soul in the room turned to the new arrival and gasped. And with good reason!

Superman strode by Hall and into the general assembly room. Hall made to close the doors, but in marched the black and gray shrouded Batman. Then followed the winged Hawkman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Plasticman. He had never seen these people this close before. Batman's black cape brushed against Hall's leg as he walked by.

The Justice League walked up to the front of the hushed general assembly. Starfires mouth hung agape at what was approaching. Superman stepped up to Starfire at the podium, placed his powerful hand on her shoulder and turned to the delegates.

"This young woman had the strength to stand before you and plead for a people's plight not their fault. She is not even an Earthling yet has shown more humanity and heart than all of you combined. And what do you do? Growl and hiss over money and supplies you can afford. You should send them aid simply: BECAUSE YOU ARE HUMAN! Show the people of Apokolips how that indeed, you have hearts as well. And what does their future hold? Who can tell. But show faith they will do the right thing, like our Tamaranian friend has done today."

The room fell silent. The Justice League of America was the most powerful beings on Earth and were standing up for a people they themselves conquered? Even Batman had appeared. The growls and hissing in the assembly transmuted into interested conversations.

Hall could just shiver. He had asked Will to help lend some moral support but DAMN!

"Thank you." Starfire whispered

"You are most welcome." Superman returned with a smile

Two months later on Apokolips…

"Easy does it." Bruce Wayne warned into his headset and over the loud speaker

The pale and gnarled citizens of Apokolips watched as Superman, Green Lantern, Supergirl and Wonder Woman lowered the monstrous dome shaped thermal generator over the geyser of flame. The device was comprised completely of pulverized Promethium and weighed thousands of tons. Even heavy-hitters like these four were straining under its tremendous weight.

Of course they had seen the other geysers covered but this one was special. This was the last.

"Half a foot to your left…good."

The trademark hellfire illuminated land of Apokolips became darker as the dome slowly covered the geyser. As the flames began to dim, the former subjects of Darkseid looked about them worriedly. There indeed were other colors here besides black and red.

A buzzing emanated from Bruce's control box.

"OKAY! All clear. Down." Bruce urged

The four gently lowered the dome over the geyser and the flames disappeared. The holes around the perimeter lip of the dome fit perfectly into metal pylons affixed around the geyser. Bruce pressed a button on his console and the latches loudly clanked into place, securing the device.

A hushed silence fell over the crowd. Bruce checked the readings on his console.

"All in the green…turbines powering up."

Starfire and Hall, standing in the control booth with Bruce, could still feel the machines begin to roar. God only knows how much power these things were gonna produce. Finally the people of Apokolips will live in the light and not in the eternal shadow of their master.

Not only will the machines power the planet but will also filter out the sulfurous smoke the geysers produced. The air quality of Apokolips was already beginning to improve. Some claimed they actually saw hints of a blue sky yesterday.

"Power at a hundred percent. Establishing grid…"

Bruce made to press the button but instead turned to Starfire.

"None of this would have been possible without you young lady. 'Bruce said and stood aside.' Be my guest."

The Tamaranian stepped before the control panel and pressed the blinking green button with one shaking finger. The device's turbines roared like an awakening dinosaur. Lights around the exterior of the dome activated.

Starfire turned to the rebuilding city beyond. A galaxy of bright white stars appeared on the exterior of the newly repainted and rebuilt skyscrapers, revealing the hundreds of Lex Corp Geodesic domes dotting Apokolip's planet surface. All the domes were filled with plants and crops engineered to not only feed the populace, but also clean and repair the atmosphere. Within a generation, the air will be of pre-Darkseid quality.

The multitude cheered and celebrated the start of a new era. But as the party just began to start, Starfire left Hall's side and walked away. Hall hobbled and caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"It is time for me to return home."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to be home again. Oh! I meant to ask you. Would you be interested in…"

She looked at him and her look of sadness had not changed. Hall got the distinct feeling that was not what she meant.

"Home to Tamaran."

"But I thought you liked it in New York."

"Indeed I do. But my days of adventure are over Hall. When the Titans disbanded I had intended to return home but then came Apokolips, and now that it is over…life must go on."

Hall took a deep breath and tried to choke back the lump in his throat.

"I want a family Hall. I want to care for my own Bumgorfs and fly in Tamarans air again."

Of all things, he had not even considered the fact she wanted to go home. How utterly typical of him. She took his hands and caressed them with her delicate thumbs.

"Accompany me home Halloway of Earth. Be my husband?"

She waited for Hall's agreement but the human remained silent. Suddenly it dawned on her that he might resist. But it was not supposed to be like this. In all her books and movies, the lovers are supposed to embrace and fly away together.

"Do you not love me?" Starfire asked worriedly

"It's not as easy as that. How will I make a living?"

"Life is less complex on Tamaran. You said you desired to be a writer, now you can. And Galfor enjoys your company and could certainly use a consultant when dealing with Earth."

Hall thought back to his parents in Georgia. He was the only one who phoned and visited regularly. What would happen then? Leave them to the careless whims of his brothers? They never make time for them. And what were to happen if one of them gets hurt or falls ill?

He turned away from her.

"I can't leave my family behind Star. If you had only let me know earlier maybe we could have…"

Silence

"Star?"

He turned. Starfire was gone.

Back in New York…

Starfire was packing up her meager belongings. Some souvenirs and pictures from her days with the Titans, a few changes of clothes and Pooky her purple stuffed dragon was about all she had. She tucked Silkie in its air tight and self-contained carrier.

She sat on her bed and took a framed photograph off the nightstand. It was of her on Iggys back in Georgia. As she remembered that wonderful day, tears dripped on the glass. She could have asked him then. Why didn't she? They could have discussed it and planned.

He was right. Why did she wait so long to ask him? And all that time they spent with his family and seeing how close they were, of course he would say no. She would not want to leave either. Robin left her because of his obsession now Hall left because of her own selfishness. Love has been and will always be out of her grasp.

She held the tear moistened picture to her chest, stepped over to her pack and stuffed it in with the rest of her stuff. When she returned home, Galfor was sure to arrange a marriage for her. Would she love her groom? It didn't really matter. A mate would be chosen that would best advance her bloodline and perhaps create an heir for the throne, not for personality or love.

There was a knock on the door. She gasped. It must be Hall! He had changed his mind. It was just like in her novels of romance.

She opened the door with a smile and flourish.

Instead of Hall with his loving arms full of flowers stood the hostel's chubby and smelly landlord. She bowed her head in defeat. Hall was truly gone.

"Err, I came for your keys?" He asked uneasily

Starfire handed him the apartment key.

"Have a nice day." He nodded and walked away.

She strapped on her lavender backpack and took Silkies carrier over to the open living room window. Star glanced back at her apartment one more time. She had such dreams. But they were just that: dreams.

Star wiped the tears from her green eyes and began the long journey home.

One week later…

It was tough living on Tamaran again. No longer could Starfire just call a number and have a pizza delivered or step outside and grab a burger. Instead she had to subsist on the local delicacies. It just wasn't the same. No malls of shopping or movies either.

Galfor had provided her with a room in the royal palace. It was nice but not nearly as nice if she had someone to share it with. And Galfor was taking care of that for her as well.

As expected, he had chosen her a groom. Galfor knew how his Bumgorf felt about starting a family and personally went out and chose her best match. Only the smartest, strongest and most steadfast of character was chosen for the role. And that evening she was to be introduced to him.

Gazing into her vanity mirror, she carefully brushed her red hair. Even if her new mate was indeed chosen without her input, the woman was still determined to look her best. Starfire concentrated and tried to smile…but it did not come and perhaps never would again.

"There is nothing to smile about." She sighed

An knock at her door. She took a deep breath and made her way across her apartment. Summoning up her bravest expression, she opened her door. An armored royal guard stood before her and reverently bowed.

"It is time my princess."

She remained silent and followed him down the hallway to the throne room. This was supposed to be what she wanted. Why was she feeling like she was being led to her own execution? In some ways she was. Her life as a free spirit was indeed ending today.

Star followed the escort through the large double doors to the throne room. The gallery was empty save for a few pages and guards. Even Blackfire had been shooed away. Galfor was sitting in his throne. Seeing his former Bumgorf, he stood.

"Starfire" He bid

"High Ruler." She said and bowed

He left his throne and walked over to her.

"You have found me a husband?" She asked

He placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"I searched far and wide dear Starfire. From the sacred lake of Bloors to the mountains of Zoka I investigated all the available males of age. To be truthful, I was about to give up my search. When, as if by the gods, the answer came. He is of steadfast character and great intelligence. Your Bumgorfs will be of the finest blood and have a fine father."

He led her to the throne. By the gods, she didn't want to do this. Being around humans for so long, she had finally come to realize that arranged marriages were wrong. Maybe it was not too late to back out.

"But why would I love him?" She asked

"Because you have a thing for hopeless cases?" A familiar voice asked from behind Galfors throne.

Hall stepped from behind his chair. Star gasped. By the gods he was a mess. He was wearing the same clothes the day they parted. And by the looks and smells of him, he had not bathed either.

She tried to find the words but Hall gestured for her to hush.

"Let me talk."

He limped up to her. With each step he cringed in pain.

"I'm so sorry." He said

Before she could utter a word, Hall fell to his knees and tears began pouring from his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. Hall took her small hands.

"I hurried home to try to catch you before you left. The elevator was broken so I ran up the thirty flights of steps."

"With his bad leg?" Her mind gasped

"I reached your door just in time to see you fly away. Dear god I yelled for you to come back but…you were gone." He choked

She wanted to cry as well. But no! Let Hall make the first move this time. For all her life she has been the supplicant. Let someone else take the submissive role.

"But what about your parents? Your desires to care for them were correct."

"I called home to talk with them. But they were out buying groceries and Ty answered. Instead I explained to him what happened and he gave me some words of wisdom."

"And what were those?" She asked genuinely curious

"Go to her you dumbass. 'He said imitating his brothers drunken voice' what're you? Retarded?"

Starfire stifled a giggle but quickly returned to her stern expression.

"And you know? For the first time in his life, he was right. I have loved you since I first saw you struggling with that stubborn machine of snacks. But with my leg and all the luggage that came with it, I refused to allow myself to feel it. I believed myself a victim and refused responsibility for anything or anybody. It took the prospect of losing you before I realized that the joy you give me was more important than any drug or hip. I called Will and he contacted Galfor and Cyborg. And here I am…if you still want me."

Galfor and the rest of the throne room held their breaths and fell silent awaiting her answer. Hall was still on his knees and holding her hands.

Without uttering a word, Starfire fell to her knees and embraced the human. As she did, sniffles could be heard throughout the room. The loudest could be heard from the lumbering Galfor standing by and watching.

"And you will have your own home. 'Galfor sniffed' with a garden and a nursery for…"

The High Ruler of Tamaran finally broke down.

"Your Bumgorfs." He sobbed

They stood, still in each other's arms. Finally they walked away, back out of the throne room to her apartment. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. Starfire abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"We forgot something."

"What's that?"

She easily scooped Hall up in her arms and continued on their way. His hip was screaming, but who gave a crap? He was happy, that was all that mattered…its all that ever matters.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.

Full Circle

By

Eric H

It had been quite some time since the palace had been this filled with excitement. After all their years of war and misery, to have something so blessed as the wedding of their princess? The palace was shaking down to its very foundation.

Of all the planet's denizens, naturally the most giddy was Galfor. At long last to finally witness his Bumgorf getting married. Oh she took missteps like all children do but this was the genuine article. It was nearly too overwhelming for the giant.

Every day since Starfire and Halloway announced their intentions, the staff busied themselves with preparing the palace for the upcoming nuptials. All the marble floors of the throne room were scrubbed until they gleamed.

And on her stool by Galfor's throne, kept away from the excitement, sat Blackfire. She had no part in the ceremony and would probably not even be invited. The locals were still pretty steamed over that whole "Bulsclech" thing and her presence would probably just disrupt things. Eh, she didn't want to come anyway.

Galfor settled in his newly polished throne to take a breather. He glanced over at Blackfire on her stool.

"And will you be attending?" He asked

"Feh" She dismissed

"Your only sister is getting married and you still shun her. Are you THAT filled with hate?"

She just sighed and rolled her purple eyes.

"Very well. 'Galfor said shaking his head.' But you WILL behave yourself when Halls parents arrive or else we will move your stool to the dungeon."

"Yeah" She mumbled

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah High Ruler."

A small page ran up to Galfor and bowed.

"The guests are arriving sire."

He stood from his throne and straightened his purple tunic. It was brand new, specially tailored for the occasion.

"Very good."

His personal guards took their place behind him and they made to leave the throne room. Before stepping out the towering double doors, he turned to Blackfire.

"You will come too."

"But…" She protested

"You may not take part in the ceremony but WILL show the respect Halloway's parents and friends deserve. You owe it to them after all your disrespectful behavior."

She left her stool and begrudgeonly followed the High Rulers entourage out the door.

Outside on the landing pad…

Hall shifted uncomfortably on his cane while Starfire paced back and forth. Just watching her prance about made his hip hurt.

"Careful dear. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." He warned

"Yes…I must calm down."

She took a deep breath and tried to hold still but her thin body still trembled. The human guessed that if in her place, he would be pretty giddy too.

They had sent invitations to all her old teammates and received positive responses from all but one…Nightwing. According to Will who kept tabs on the Titans, he had been taking more and more after Batman and as such isolated himself. No one had heard a peep out of him since he moved out of the tower.

Maybe it was just as well that he did not attend. Starfire and Robin had split under bad circumstances and the last thing he needed was some old bad feelings muddying up his wife's special day.

A bright light emerged from the ocean of stars and drew close. He could detect the shuttles distant roar.

"Here they come." Hall said

She fussed over her outfit again.

"How do I look?" She asked him nervously

He carefully looked her over from the top of her beautiful head to her big feet.

"Perfect." He said and pecked her cheek.

"You are certain?" She confirmed

"I wouldn't call you Tibuzi if it were not true would I?"

"But sunsets and babies are Tibuzi. Are you…"

He just patted her assuredly on the shoulder.

"You're perfect."

The long sleek shuttle slowed to a stop over the pad. The thing was Wayne Techs latest development: the Javelin. This long-range shuttle held twice as many people as the Raven One and could travel ten times as far. In fact, the Justice League had just adopted it as their latest vehicle of choice. Funny how Wayne Tech got all the juicy JLA contracts.

It deployed its landing struts and gently settled to the pad. A hatch on the Javelins fuselage hissed and opened.

"FRESH AIR! Oh thank god," Cyborg gasped and tumbled out onto the tarmac

Starfire ran up and hugged the big guy tight enough to dent his Titanium hide.

"It pleases me to see you again my friend."

"Likewise." He gasped from her substantial hug

Aenoch and Raven climbed out too, but with a bit more aplomb. Hall had been corresponding with the couple regularly and they had become good friends. Will especially. They had so much in common.

"What happened in there?" Asked Hall

"Ask Beast Boy." Raven sighed

Beast Boy, or "BB" as he preferred to be called these days, climbed out behind the couple. Although the Titans had broken up barely four months ago, the changeling looked to be forty pounds heavier. Instead of his typical purple and black costume he was dressed in a lavender three-piece suit and his pudgy head was adorned with a bad green hairpiece.

"Hello? Its BB and space travel gives me gas."

Starfire bear hugged them all in turn. With the exception of Raven of course…she disliked being touched.

"Welcome back to Tamaran my friends," She said happily to the group

"And under better circumstances." Raven added with a smirk

"I'll say." A familiar voice chimed in

They all turned back to the shuttle. Nightwing in his all black suit and mask appeared in the hatch.

"Rob…Nightwing?" Starfire gasped

"None other." He deadpanned.

God he even sounded like Batman! She hugged him tighter than the others.

"You did not respond to our invitation. 'She said through eyes of happy tears.' We thought you had decided not to attend."

"I couldn't miss my best friends wedding could I?"

She released Nightwing and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We are still friends?"

"Always." He said and patted her shoulders.

Hall carefully watched their interaction. He saw friendship and relief on Nightwing's appearance but no affection. Phew!

"My parents?" Hall asked Cyborg

"Right behind us. They brought so much furniture we couldn't fit it all in the Javelin so we loaded up the _Raven_ too."

Hall moaned. It so figures his parents would use the occasion of his wedding to pawn off their old furniture. The very same thing happened with his brother's weddings too.

"Oh, Cyborg. I meant to ask you about the name of your shuttle." Raven said sternly

Cyborg cringed. He knew this day would come.

"Power and attitude in one small sexy package?" She pressed

He turned to Hall with an accusatory "how could you?" look.

"Don't look at him. It was in the press release."

He took a deep breath and held his ground.

"Well originally we were going to paint it PINK and have the interior smell like STRAWBERRIES but it would have alienated our target thirty to fifty single male demographic."

The group snickered.

"Pink is such a cute color." Starfire smiled

"And you do enjoy strawberries." Will added

A stomping caught their attention.

"Welcome on this most momentous occasion." Galfor happily greeted, suitably diffusing the situation

The hulking emperor of Tamaran and his entourage of armed guards and pages marched up the walkway to greet the new arrivals. Blackfire was trailing a few steps behind. Hmm, the giant was looking a bit haggard these days.

They all reverently bowed to the High Ruler. The giant took special notice of Nightwing.

"How you have grown Robin. So much more than the small nervous boy that saved my Bumgorf from marrying the Glurdle Skletch."

"It's good to see you again too." He returned

A smaller blue and black shuttle flew over their heads and settled on the pad next to the Javelin. The Ravens canopy opened and his parents peeked out.

"Welcome to Tamaran." Hall bid

The couple stumbled out of the shuttle.

"Umm, good to be here." Missus Crowley said uncertainly and hugged her son.

"Wish we had timed this better. 'His father added sadly while looking at the starry blood colored sky.' Shame we had to come at night."

"Hmm? Oh it's always like this."

"Ah. Explains their built in headlights."

"Hey bro." Another voice chimed in

Ty in his Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans climbed out too. Now talk about a surprise. Odd, his younger brother was conspicuously absent.

"Where's Harry?" Hall asked

"Eh his kids have the Flu. 'Ty explained' Said he didn't want to wipe out your wife's people with their cooties."

"Fair enough."

The giant Galfor and his halberd toting guards approached his parents, making them shudder and step back. Hall had warned them what a big fella Galfor was but to see him in person! But to their utter amazement, the giant and his armed entourage kneeled before them.

"On behalf of our people, allow me to formally welcome you." He said reverently

"Umm…thank you." His parents nodded

The giant and his entourage stood.

"Please enter. 'Galfor invited the group' you all must be hungry from your long journey. We have food and drink waiting inside."

They all filed down the walkway and into the palace. Since it was their first time here, Hall and Starfire escorted his parents and gave them a tour on the way.

Galfor led the group by a tree that looked to be a half-mile high. It's twisted branches were adorned with ragged black bark and glowing purple buds. His parents oohed and aahed at the incredible sight.

"That is the Tamaranian Peace Tree. 'Hall explained to his parents' Thousands of years ago…"

"Two thousand, nine hundred and twenty-four to be exact." Starfire added

"Um, yeah. Anyhoo, the many tribes of Tamaran gathered together underneath it and signed the treaty combining them into one. The palace was built around it."

"And peace has reigned ever since." Starfire sighed happily

"Well, from OUR kind anyway." Galfor added

He had also briefed his parents on the horrible circumstances by way Starfire ended up on Earth. They all agreed it was to be a taboo subject.

They left the arboretum and walked down the red carpeted passageway to the main hall. Stationed by the stairs leading down to the palace treasury were two armed guards. Sitting between them was a monstrous Boomfa dog. The thing was five feet tall and sported two tusks protruding from both sides of its drooling mouth. Hall's mother saw the big dog and approached.

"My, my, my. Aren't you a tall drink of water." She cooed and made to pet it

"Ma'am! 'Nightwing gasped' I wouldn't…"

"Don't sweat it. Watch this." Hall snickered

The dog growled and bore its foot long teeth at his mother's intrusion. But instead of running like most would do, she clapped her hands loud enough to make the dog jump.

"Hey! Don't you DARE bare your teeth at me." She admonished sternly and shook her finger at the dog

Amazingly, it shrunk away! Suddenly her eyes opened wide and glared at the dog. The Titans as well as Galfor and his entourage were taken aback.

"Dear god. 'Hall whimpered in fear' It's…the LOOK."

"Shame on you! SHAME…ON…YOU!"

The dog cried, tucked its tail between its legs and ran away, dragging the guards and leaving a trail of pee in its wake.

"She would've would have made Slade wet himself." Cyborg gasped

"That's nothing. You should see her when she's pissed." Mister Crowley whispered

Later…

As they made their way through the elegantly appointed palace, his mother took special notice of Blackfire. She stood fast until the girl caught up.

"You must be Star's big sister." Missus Crowley smiled wide

Blackfire moaned. Oh by the gods here we go. It was going to take all her strength to act genial with these humans but better her deal with a few moments of irritation than get stuck in the dungeon. She could see Galfor glancing in her direction to be sure she behaved herself.

"Yes." The girl sighed

"The one that fabricated all those horrible lies about my son."

"Umm, yes?"

"And nearly drove him and Starfire apart."

"Yes?"

She laced her arm around Blackfires skinny shoulders.

"If you ever try something like that again? That beating you took will PALE in comparison to what I do to you." She growled without her smile fading in the least

"W-what could you possibly…" Blackfire stuttered

"TRY ME" She hissed through clenched teeth

Now for one who can fly through deep space as easily as one can breathe, a threat from an elderly human should hold little weight. But for some unknown reason, Blackfire gulped and began to shiver.

"I was…mistaken in my actions and will not do such a thing again."

"See that you don't" She said happily and caught up with the others.

In the palace main hall…

Even after all his time here, Hall still found it easy to get overwhelmed by this place. All the tables, frescoes and furniture were fashioned entirely out of gold. The vaulted ceiling of the main hall was so high, Hall nearly got whiplash first time he laid eyes on it.

The long "U" shaped table in the center of the room had already been heaped with all manner of food and beverages in anticipation of their arrival.

They all sat in the golden high-backed chairs and took in the odd sights and smells. Galfor had his cook prepare nothing but authentic Tamaranian dishes. He had originally considered having Earthling foods but Hall insisted that they keep to tradition. Partly out of respect for his wife's people but mostly just to see his parent's reaction. The only human food they had was Mustard…it had become the giant's beverage of choice.

But the one thing Hall asked that they keep to a minimum was their extreme method of dining. They left the meal smashing cleaver and full body noshing at the gate.

His parents, being the well rounded and understanding people they were, respectfully tried all the unusual dishes. They agreed with their son's analysis that their food was actually pretty tasty in spite of their odd appearance.

But the biggest shock for his parents was being around the Titans. They had always disapproved of the superhuman culture and this little celebration went against their philosophy. But after a few glasses of wine, their anxieties all but dissolved.

Ty remained uncharacteristically silent but seemed to be enjoying himself. Hall was actually pretty pleased to see him. It was due to his drunken and expletive-laced berating after Star split that caused him to pursue her here.

"So man? How many kids are you two going to have?" Cyborg asked the couple while taking another swig from his chalice

"Oh, ida know. 'Hall asked turning to a tipsy Starfire' what do you think hon?"

"Dozens" She giggled.

"We probably SHOULD start small." Hall advised

"Okay…perhaps six." She amended

"Six miniature Starfires. 'Will gasped' It boggles the mind."

"Better that than six Halls." Ty smirked

Later…

"And four hours later, we found him sobbing and huddled under a tree." Mister Crowley laughed

The entire table erupted in drunken laughter at the story. No doubt the bottles of wine they downed helped make the joke even funnier.

"How exactly does one get lost while finding the bathroom?" Galfor asked

"It was a confusing place." Hall moaned

Two can play at that game.

"Say dad: remember when we went to the snow and you tried out our SNOW SAUCERS?"

"Scandalous!" Starfire giggled and clapped

"Don't you dare." His father warned

"It was the finest back flip ever seen. How many times did you somersault? Twice?"

"Hear that? It's your inheritance getting flushed down the toilet."

The group laughed heartily. They turned to Will and Raven who had been mostly silent during their revel.

"How about you two? 'Hall asked' you guys have been together for long enough. Any skeletons?"

Raven had one deep and dark secret that he had been sworn to keep under penalty of disembowelment. But after a bottle of Galfors wine?

"Rae is tick…"

Suddenly Wills green eyes opened to their limits and his face froze in a rictus of pain.

"What is she?" Cyborg prodded

He could only emit a high pitched moan.

"Ticked off." She said calmly

That next day…

Hall's parents insisted on a rehearsal before the ceremony that afternoon. Tamaranian weddings were pretty simple affairs as compared to Human ones but they wanted to be sure all went smoothly. Galfor was a bit nervous too and readily agreed to their request.

As the Titans took their required places and the couple stood in front of the throne and rehearsed their required vows, Blackfire and Ty stood back in the mostly empty gallery and watched.

"You're Blackfire right?" He asked

She sighed

"Yes. Why? Were you planning to threaten me too?"

"Hmm? Naw. Just curious on your sister's reaction when the police hauled her away."

Blackfire gasped and turned to Hall's brother. First she was threatened and now her actions were being condoned?

"What do you care human?"

"Just curious."

"Well she was surprised certainly. My sister never got into mischief as a child."

"Goody two shoes huh?"

"If by that you mean self righteous, yes she was."

"Yeah. Hall was the same way. Always turning me in for things no one cared about and casting a disapproving eye. He practically begged to be beat up."

"She got me into trouble numerous times too."

"Regrets?"

"A few."

"But the reaction was so worth it."

Blackfire turned to Ty.

"What was your name again?" She asked

That night…

The ceremony was made open to the public. People from all around Tamaran came to witness the proceedings. Many off worlders as well. The guards by the front doors announced all the foreign dignitaries.

"The right honorable Glurdle and Burble Skletch from Dramfax four!"

The green slimy mass of sponge in his floating bowl puttered inside the throne room. By his drippy side was a similar organism but pinkish and a bit smaller.

Blackfire had taken advantage of the Glurdle's loneliness when she concocted the plan to marry off her sister. He felt bad on what happened but their mutual disappointments led to a new age of cooperation between their peoples. Now the mass of goo was happily married and an honored dignitary.

Upstairs, in Hall and Starfires apartment…

Galfor looked on as his Bumgorf stood in her wedding gown. The white full-length dress shimmered from the rooms flaming sconces. He handed her the white metal belt to cinch around her thin waist.

"To finally see you happy is so overwhelming." He sighed

Starfire secured the belt around her middle. Adjusting it in the mirror, she could see her Knorfkas single eye tearing. She turned and floated up to his eye level.

"I owe everything to you Galfor." She said and hugged him around his thick neck

"All I did little one was show you the path."

"My happiness, my life…"

"Was all your doing. Your time with the Titans and the selfless way you helped those poor souls on Apokolips? Your spirit and strength of heart has surpassed even the god's expectations. But from the first day they presented you to me and I saw your face, I knew what miracles you were capable of."

She pecked his cheek and they parted. He looked out her apartment window. The twin sister moons were rising to their apogee.

"It appears time has nearly caught up with us."

She just bowed her head at the words. Indeed, her life was truly coming full circle. After so many years of loneliness and insecurity, love was finally hers. Not with the one she had been expecting but love nevertheless.

Suddenly Galfor looked about nervously.

"Your headdress. Where is Blackfire with your headdress?"

Galfor sighed sadly. One thing! He asked the girl to make one stinking contribution to the ceremony and she couldn't find it in her heart to do even that?

He stomped to the door. Starfire intercepted the giant and lightly grasped his thick arm.

"Allow me." She assured him

"But…"

"Perhaps she is feeling the "left out"? Allow me to talk to her."

After all horrible things Blackfire did, she still felt love for her sister? The throne could not have better heir.

Outside…

Starfire floated down the hallway to the stairwell. As she passed the broom closet, her sensitive ears detected a stirring from within. Oh dear! Perhaps her sister was hiding inside?

She opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Ty and Blackfire were leaning against the closet wall and necking. His hands were caressing her sister's bare back while hers were planted firmly on Tys buttocks. So involved they were that neither had noticed Stars intrusion.

"Make love to me…subcreature." She moaned

"Okee dokee." He laughed and they fell to the floor.

It appears that it was not only Star's life that has come full circle.

Lying on the floor by the door was Starfires headdress. Blackfire must have been on her way with it when she bumped into Hall's brother. Star could not help but smile at the scene. Could this be what she needs to "straighten out"?

Starfire carefully took the white metal crown and closed the door.

Later, in the throne room…

The room was filled to the gills with Tamaranians and aliens of all shapes and sizes. Since Galfor was officiating the ceremony, he would not be able to give Starfire away. So instead her friends volunteered for the job. She considered them all family anyway.

As the horn blowers took their position by the long red carpet leading to the throne, Hall stood with his family on the right side of the stage.

"Where is your brother." Missus Crowley hissed as she adjusted Halls tie.

"Ida know. Said he was gonna check in with Galfor upstairs and then he just disappeared."

"He'll rue the day if he misses this."

Suddenly Ty appeared. His blond hair was an unkempt mess and his white polo shirt was untucked. Was that a hickey on his neck?

"And just where in the hell have you been?" She asked angrily

He smiled wide and winked at Hall.

"You have got to be kidding." Hall moaned

The throne room doors opened and Galfor stomped inside. The room fell silent out of respect. He joined the Crowleys on the stage.

"All is at last in readiness. Friend Hall? Please take your place." He nodded

"Go get 'em tiger." She smiled and gently shoved him off the stage.

Hall took his prescribed place in front of Galfor.

"Ready?" The giant asked

"As I'll ever be."

Outside, in the foyer…

The Titans all stood together and admired Starfire in her glowing gown and shining headdress.

"Well. Three down, three to go." Cyborg sighed

"Who'll be next?" Will asked aloud

The remaining bachelors gazed at each other. Well Nightwing was married to his crusade and BB was still a mess after Terra. But Cyborg? That was an entirely different matter. There was a blurb in last month's Metahuman Monthly rumor section that the big guy had been spotted sneaking into his receptionist's apartment. According to a source inside Wayne Tech R and D, the couple had been unofficially described as "smitten".

Suddenly the blast of horns echoed through the hallway, making them all jump. The group turned to the doorway and Nightwing took her side while the others trailed.

"Ready?" He whispered into Starfires ear.

"Yes." She whimpered

"You know what this calls for...one last time." BB suggested

"TITANS GO!" They yelled and marched into the throne room.

……………………………….......

_The ceremony was like so many others. With the sounds of the trumpets and the multitudes hushed silence, Starfire and her friends appeared. Even now, days later, I still can remember my heart soaring seeing such a beautiful creature. Did I deserve such beauty? Seeing her now I still wonder._

_As they made their way to the throne, gasps and sighs could be heard throughout the multitude. And why shouldn't they? She was the very definition of beautiful!_

_And all during the long trip to my side, Stars green within green eyes were affixed squarely on mine. With the importance of the ceremony we both tried to look stately but still we smiled wide. We were happy! What did we care? No one seemed to mind anyway. Galfor was too busy crying to notice._

_  
We met before her Knorfka and said aloud our prescribed vows. I felt sure that with the thousands watching us I would fumble it. But seeing her eyes, the rest came easy. _

_And after the words, we kissed. And in an eruption of applause and cheers, my loneliness withered and died. I was complete…I was whole. The bullet that so nearly took my life was forgotten and my hip no longer mattered. All that mattered was the love of my wife._

_This was true happiness._

"_The End_" Hall typed

Two delicate hands squeezed his shoulders and winded their way down his chest. He could feel her warm smooth skin against his neck- she must be naked. But then, so was he. They hadn't worn a stitch since they got married last week.

"Coming to bed my husband?" Starfire asked and nibbled his ear.

"Right there." He smiled and patted her bare thigh.

Hall heard her trot back to the bedroom. He folded his laptop closed and stood from the stone table. As he did, his back cracked heartily…seven straight days of sex would do that to even the heartiest.

"Happiness." He laughed aloud and rejoined his wife.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

This story belongs to Eric Holingsworth and i am posting it with his expressed permission.

Daddy Dearest part 1

By Eric H

Early morning, on Tamaran…

Hall stirred awake and turned to the naked form beside him.

Starfire was curled up in a tight ball and purring contently. Her smooth flawless skin reflected the ghostly glow of the four Tamaranian moons outside, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. It was quite befitting, considering how he felt about her.

"Good morning Tibuzi." He whispered

He reached over and gently caressed the smooth orange skin of her bare thigh, partly out of his love for her but mostly just to confirm his situation was not just a dream. Soft and warm, indeed she was quite real. Hall strained over and pecked her cheek. She just purred louder and pulled her knees up to her chin.

Hall could have slept all day if he so desired but the part of him still on New York time wanted to be out, about and doing constructive things. He sat on the edge of their bed and looked out their bedroom window.

The sky was still dark outside, displaying an ocean of unfamiliar stars and moons. He learned the hard way that the nights here were two Earth days long. Of course, their days weren't much to crow about either as the sky didn't get brighter beyond a dark blood red.

Naturally the locals couldn't care less what with their glowing eyes and all. Luckily Galfor foresaw the human's special needs and provided their home with plenty of flaming sconces and glowing plants.

He slipped on his purple terrycloth robe and made his way down the dark hallway. Enroute, he stopped by the archway leading to the living room and peeked inside. Hall could just barely make out the gruesome twosome curled up in their cage and Silkie asleep nearby in his wicker basket. The couple used to let the larvae sleep in the bed with them but it got awkward when it vied for attention during their love making.

"Okay you guys: up and at 'em." He clapped.

Back on Earth the ferrets would have immediately snapped awake and ran down to greet him but now he didn't illicit so much as a yawn. Guess the easy life had made them all a bit lethargic. Well there was a sure-fire cure for this sorry state of affairs. He stepped over to the Ferret cage and opened the hatch, letting it fall to the stone floor with a clank.

Sensing their freedom beckoning, Oscar and Felix emerged from their hammock and eagerly darted out of their cage. But instead of getting into mischief like they would back on Earth, the Ferrets climbed in the neighboring basket and pounced on the snoozing Silkie. The trio immediately began to chirp and wrestle.

"That's better."

Hall left the living room and crossed the hallway to their kitchen.

Tamaranian homes were pretty simple affairs. Typically they comprise of a rumpus room to entertain guests, a single bedroom for the resident couple, a nursery for Bumgorfs and kitchen with adjoining outdoor eating area. No bathrooms though. Locals tongue bath themselves and when the time comes to answer natures call, they simply "go" over the side to the valley below.

He stepped inside the kitchen to find Rinnai busily grinding up Zorka Berries in a white stone mortar and pestle. Zorka Berries are only allowed during off hours as Silkie has a somewhat odd reaction to the fruit...namely forced evolution and gigantism.

"_Dini testara_ Hall." The old woman bid without turning away from the strong-smelling berries.

When Hall and Starfire settled here three months ago, Galfor assigned them a _Tovka_ to aid the human's acclimation and keep the place organized. Over time though he got the sneaking suspicion her presence was just to keep him from getting lost or hurting himself.

"_Dini testara_ Rinnai." Hall returned

"Incorrect. Remember what day it is."

Damn that's right, the second moon was waxing. When that happens, certain words change.

"Dina…_retestara_ Rinnai." Hall amended

"Acceptable."

The old woman had also been a respected royal tutor and as a consequence took it upon herself to teach Hall the Tamaranian language with all its intricacies. And since Rinnai lived next door, the human was basically a captive audience.

He stepped out of the kitchen and onto their garden terrace. The beds of odd indigenous plants reacted immediately to his presence. The watermelon sized, dark purple buds of their Sputz plants slowly began to vibrate, causing the long cone shaped Dioras flowers nearby to moan softly and the blue Blorb bulbs to make odd high-pitched farting noises.

It seemed to Hall that everything organic on this planet either ate, reacted to or squirted something on passerby. One plant Starfire originally had in her garden actually had a taste for human hair. His scalp still stung from the memory.

Hall walked to the edge of their garden terrace and looked out on the desolate Galdora valley. The surface of Tamaran was crisscrossed with natural canyons but this one was the vastest, nearly twice as wide as the Grand Canyon back home.

Less than a mile away to his left, on the valleys highest peak, sat the majestic High Rulers palace. The proximity was no coincidence. Galfor directed that their home be nearby so Hall could easily visit on foot. The two were good friends and Hall visited frequently to play Pincici (Tamaranian Checkers).

Small green lights darted above the expanse beyond. At first glance one could easily mistake them for fireflies but in reality they were locals flitting about on errands. Not that there was much business here. The Tamaranians were more interested in keeping fed, having babies and staying out of reach of the nasties below than earning a paycheck.

That was the hardest thing to get used to here. He didn't have to go out and make a living anymore. They grew their food and everything else was provided.

So to keep himself occupied, Hall turned to another passion of his: writing. He always had an excellent imagination but because of his job at the UN never had the opportunity to put anything on paper.

Now one would have thought living in such a surreal place would make his writing equally odd. But for the last few months he had been endeavoring to chronicle his meeting and eventual marriage of Star. And for practice, after a story was finished, Hall translated it to Tamarish under Rinnai's watchful and decidedly condescending eyes.

He had never even considered publishing them though as the stories were meant just for practice and hopefully explain to their future progeny why they wound up with brown hair. Well unbeknownst to him at the time and only recently revealed, Starfire had been covertly handing them out. It seems the locals had never read romantic novels before and his work had created quite a sensation. Such a hunger built up for his stories amongst the populace that he became an local celebrity. Now whenever he was out in public, women and men alike would mob him and ask when his next installment would be finished. Good a way to endear himself to the locals as anything he supposed.

One of the green lights ahead suddenly stopped in midair and darted towards him. This always happens when he was out on the balcony. Hmm, it looked to be Vinki: their next-door neighbor and mother of nine. Geez even after having nine kids her figure was perfect. Her long red hair was braided and draped over her shoulder reaching down to her bare navel less belly.

The woman slowed to a stop before him and bowed. Hall returned it.

"Dini Testara friend Hall." She said reverently through a wide toothy grin

"Dini Retestara friend Vinki."

The woman smiled sheepishly and blushed. He already knew what her question was going to be. She had been by here every morning for the past month.

"Is your latest novel of romance near completion?" She asked excitedly

"Almost. Tomorrow at the latest"

"You must tell me. 'The woman begged' will your elder brother overcome his listless ways?"

"Ohh…maybe." He said with a roll of his eyes and smirk

"I cannot wait." She moaned

"Well you'll be the first to know. I'll drop it off personally."

She giggled happily and darted off. He never realized how much of a cottage industry his work would become. There are circulating rumors that even Galfor had been found secretly reading his stuff. Who would have thought the big lug was a romantic?

"MORNING MEAL IS READY!" Rinnai roared and placed a tray loaded with two chalices of Zorka berry juice and a heaping platter of sliced Flooz Loaf on the round stone patio table.

Hall sat at the white stone table and took a cup of juice and loaf slice from the platter. As he nibbled, a still naked Starfire stumbled onto the terrace and sat at the table across from him. Now her being threadbare in public in itself was unusual but she was also toting around Pooky her purple stuffed dragon. And even odder, she was holding the stuffed animals mouth to her naked breast like it was nursing.

"Good morning Tibuzi?" He asked uncomfortably

She did not acknowledge him or give him her usual radiant smile. Instead she began mewling and gazed down at her nursing stuffed animal. This was getting creepy.

"Err…dear?"

Star just continued looking distant and nursing Pooky.

"Honey?" He asked while reaching out to her

She bore her sharp teeth and shielded the toy away from him like it was a real baby.

"DO NOT HARM MY BUMGORF!"

The ferocity of her roar nearly knocked Hall to the floor.

"Dear?"

She jumped to her feet, her stuffed animal still pressed to her bare chest.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF OUR LOVE! YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"But…"

She screamed in rage and ran back into the house. The bedroom door slammed loud enough to shake the house. He could hear her jumping around the bedroom and screaming. A crash and thud echoed as the bed collapsed to the floor.

Rinnai reappeared and without batting an eye, calmly took up Star's uneaten breakfast.

"Umm? 'Hall asked' Just what in the hell was that?"

"She is in the throes of Bikna-ro."

"And what is a…Bikna-ro?"

The old woman looked at him in disbelief but then relaxed.

"Of course. You, being a _human_, would know nothing about our mating seasons."

How was it possible that this person could make being Human sound like a curse? It was a real skill.

"When our females reach a certain age without procreating, their matriarchal instincts seize control, causing incidents like you just witnessed."

Well she certainly couldn't blame their lack of progeny on him. He had been ready and able since they arrived. But her work at the palace had monopolized so much of her time that her dream of having babies was placed on the metaphorical back burner.

"And how long will this go on?"

Rinnai rolled her eyes.

"Until she PROCREATES." The old woman sighed in disgust and flew away.

Well! Obviously to get Starfire out of her punk and back into some semblance of normalcy, he would have to take the reigns and lead the way. Hmm, and he knew just the thing.

That evening…

The bedroom door opened a crack and Hall cautiously peeked inside. The place had been torn apart. Their dresser and chest had been upended, spreading their clothes all over the floor. The bed had been dismantled too and was leaning against the far wall, forming a crude shelter. From inside he could hear a desperate mewling sound.

"Umm…hon?"

He heard growling and gnashing from within the lean-to in response to his intrusion.

"Present for you." He said while carefully pushing a flat parcel wrapped in purple silk inside the room and closing the door.

He quickly retreated back down the hallway to the kitchen. The ball was now in her court. Would she investigate and make the connection? Before he could formulate a hypothesis, a squeal echoed through the house and the bedroom door flew open. Hurried footsteps were stampeding up the hallway. Hall had the sudden fear she was going to tear him apart! Hall threw himself to the floor and assumed the "duck and cover" position.

The footsteps stopped before him. He uncovered his eyes and peeked above him.

Starfire, still buck-naked and her red hair in wild disarray stood before him. Geez she was filthy. Instead of her stuffed animal, the woman held their brand new Karbox Avnaar plaque between her breasts and sported an wide excited smile.

"I, Starfire, accept your proposal to procreate." She giggled

"Umm…you're welcome?"

That's all it took? Sheesh!

Later…

As Hall glued their bed back together, Star sat on the floor and gave herself a much-needed bath with her long raspy tongue. No way were they going to reproduce with her covered in dirt and grime. He sat and watched the fascinating scene. She was actually doubled over and cleaning her toes.

"Lucky tongue." He snickered

Star stopped her labors and turned to him.

"Would you care to aid me?" She asked

Hmm, he had tried many unusual things but giving a tongue bath? What the hell.

"Sure" He said and stood

"Please clean my back? I can not reach it."

He kneeled behind Star and she pulled up her mane of thick red hair, revealing her long delicate neck. Hall stuck his tongue out and pressed the tip on her orange skin. Her body trembled and he immediately retreated.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly

"No. It feels…unusual. Please proceed."

Hall began cleaning her long neck. Geez even the skin of her neck tasted good. He made long horizontal laps with the surface of his tongue, covering every inch. When her neck was clean (or as clean as his smooth human tongue was capable of), he began to gently make his way down her spine.

Just about the time he reached the small of her back, her entire body began to spasm. To most it would resemble a seizure but he knew full well what it meant. She was in pure unadulterated ecstasy.

"You…are…gifted." She managed

"Aim to please." He whispered and continued.

Much later…

Ah that was good for practice but it was now show time. For the first time ever, their congress will be to create another life. And to think that with humans all it took was decent timing and no protection.

They sat on the bed with the bronze acorn shaped plaque between them. Starfires green within green eyes were focused squarely on the small device. She was deep in concentration. Naturally! Deciding the number and sex of ones children is not a decision to be taken lightly.

"How many shall we ask for?" She asked in awe

"I dunno. 'He said scratching his head' you'll have to be the one to carry them. All I ask is to try to keep it to even numbers? I'd hate to put some poor kid through that "middle child" crap."

Starfire had heard that it was wise for new mothers to keep the number of Bumgorfs small their first time as one cannot be sure how their body would react under the stress of pregnancy. She barely knew her mother and had no idea how her ordeal went so going by family history was certainly out of the question.

"Perhaps two would be best?" She suggested

"Sounds good. 'Hall nodded' any ideas on gender?"

She thought seriously.

"Two girls? But then you should have a boy to teach the "belching" to."

"And two boys might be a bit too competitive."

She smiled

"Then perhaps we should ask for a boy AND girl?"

"Sounds good. Keep all our bases covered."

"Then it is settled."

Star opened the small leather pouch and picked out two of the pearls: a black one for a boy and white for a girl. She held the small gems in her palm. And that would be enough to choose their sex?

She deftly slipped the two pearls in the plaques first two chains. Hmm, there were six chains altogether. She could have six? No way was he changing that many diapers.

She gingerly hung the plaque on the wall above their headboard then kneeled on the bed and bowed her head. She patted her hand on the bed beside her. Hall took his cue and kneeled by her side.

"What do I do?" He whispered

"Pray to _Mentra_ our goddess of fertility and ask her to honor our request. But you must truly mean it or else she will sense your reservations and pass by our home."

"Gotcha."

He bowed his head.

"Mentra 'He silently prayed' I know I'm an outsider in all this but Starfire has been through so much sh…crap and has truly earned the right to be a Knorfka. Please give her Bumgorfs? I know she'll love them dearly and I should make a decent father, in spite of my obvious physical and mental difficulties."

They raised their heads together.

"Now what?"

She turned to him and kissed him full on the lips. They embraced and lay out on the bed. Starfire sat up and gently wrapped her leg around Hall, straddling his pelvis.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes. Let us create life." She smiled and went to work

Hours later…

It had to have been their longest session ever. She was determined to make good and sure their endeavor stuck so Hall made two deposits in her. They then collapsed on the bed in one sweaty and exhausted heap.

"Will it work?" He panted

"If we are found worthy."

"Well I gave you one hell of a recommendation." He said and pecked her on the head.

That morning…

Hall lazed about in bed and dreamt what it was going to be like having two Tamaranian toddlers flying about. If they take after their mother, things will probably work out nicely. But if by some quirk of fate they become pint-sized versions of him? He cringed at the notion. Could he deal with that much insecurity and psychosis?

Starfire suddenly sat up and anxiously laid both her hands on her flat stomach. She roared with joy.

"Dear?"

She hopped into the air and pounced Hall, nearly collapsing the bed again.

"WE ARE PARENTS!" She squealed happily while bouncing up and down on Hall's stomach.

"But it's been only three hours. How could you possibly…"

Starfire grabbed his hands and held the palms to her belly. He felt two sets of small rhythmic pulsing.

"Well I'll be." He gasped

She stretched out on Hall and squeezed him tight.

"I knew Mentra would accept you." She sighed contentedly

……………………………

And that same day they set to work on getting their home ready. Now unlike back on Earth where parents-to-be can simply walk up the street to their local Babies-B-Us store, Tamaranians prefer to make the preparations themselves.

First came the walls for the nursery. Since they were playing both sides of the gender fence, pink and blue would not suit their needs. So instead they chose a soft neutral lavender color. It was Star's favorite and considered good luck.

The lavender paint was created by mixing Sputz plant buds with plain white plaster. The shade had to be just right so Hall carefully added the purple Sputz plants to the tub of plaster while Starfire squashed it together with her bare feet. The resulting paste was then smeared on the walls of the nursery with Star taking the ceiling.

Now came the most important nursery decoration…the deity symbols. It is believed that their gods would see the symbols and lend their character trait or specific skill to their Bumgorfs sleeping therein. But if one chooses too many deities or gods of opposing philosophies (I.E: Peace and war, love and hate, etc.) one or both will get pissed off and skip town. So complimentary gods must be chosen.

Much to Halls chagrin, there were hundreds of gods. There were ones representing love, sex, happiness, sadness, honor, food, water, war, the list went on and on. But Starfire was not interested in raising warriors so decided to keep it simple. She chose _Evtra_- the goddess of love and _Korvak_- deity of happiness. They squashed up some more Sputz plants and painted the appropriate symbols on the four walls.

With the walls done, now came the furniture. An ordinary Earthling wooden crib wouldn't cut the mustard as a newborn Tamaranian is just as hardy and strong as an adult. So instead they used Rinnai's antique crib chiseled from a single block of granite. The top was sealed with a hinged lid to prevent the cubs inside from escaping and flying away.

Rinnai and her sons hauled the five-foot tall, white stone monstrosity inside the nursery and set it in the center of the floor. Hmm, looked very used. Some of the bars were nearly gnawed clean through.

Not to be left out, missus Crowley made her own special contribution to their grand babies' room. During their last visit they dropped off their old changing table. It sported handy drawers underneath for extra diapers and sundries. It was not as sturdy as the crib but should be strong enough to suit their needs. They also donated Halls old toy chest and her white rocking chair.

And that led them into the finishing touch: toys. Teddy bears and pacifiers wouldn't last five seconds against their cub's sharp teeth. So under Rennai's guidance, Hall fabricated some authentic Bumgorf teething Nuks. They procured a jar of Jum-Jum sap and placed it on their kitchen fire to boil. After an entire day of boiling, the oily sludge condensed into strong smelling yellow clay. Hall carefully molded the dough into rings and allowed them to cool. The resulting toys were hard as a rock.

Galfor contributed as well. Star was rearranging the furniture when the giant appeared with a rectangular wooden box.

"Are those my old toys?" She gasped

"Yes. We searched the attic and found these under a stack of your old nappies."

She had given these things up for lost. Inside the chest was her stuffed Rartook made of thick Porkin skin. She had been given the thing by her parents the day of her birth. As a consequence, each of the creature's six legs had small noticeable teeth marks. Also inside was her toy chariot complete with removable driver and four legged Borgi. When she was first placed under Galfors care, he was unsure which method of rearing to use so he hand carved the toy out of bone. She would spend many an afternoon, scooting it across the nursery floor. It was the memories of these toys that kept her going during her captivity.

"Starfire?" He asked worriedly.

She was cradling the stuffed Rartook like a real Bumgorf.

That evening…

They laid together on the floor of the nursery and took it all in.

"Will they appreciate our efforts?" She asked

Hall laid his ear on her flat belly and carefully listened.

"Hmm…"

"What are they telling you?" She smiled

"Our girl is saying that purple is her favorite color and the little fella likes redheads. Sounds like they are gonna be real happy campers."

Some weeks later…

Tamaranian pregnancies are physically intensive affairs so Starfire opted to stay in bed once they finished the nursery. The only time she left was to stand in front of their mirror and see if her belly was any larger.

And during all this time Hall stayed by her side and saw to her needs. She loved the attention but began to feel a bit guilty keeping him away from his work. And something very special was coming up that needed her husband's full attention.

The annual Blorthog Festival was just around the corner and Galfor personally asked if Hall would be interested in organizing a live version of his literary works. The High Ruler even volunteered the use of their amphitheater, props and anything else he needed.

Hall was sorely tempted but the timing was so lousy. He couldn't in good conscience leave Starfire alone. Eh he figured maybe next year.

Later that evening…

Hall returned to the kitchen with Stars empty tray. Geez! A whole Flooz Loaf. It was only by will alone was he able to stop her from eating the plate.

As he made to return to her side, Rinnai set down on their garden terrace outside. She was also a practicing midwife and helped watched over Star. And when the big day came, she would help with the delivery. Hmm, but usually she didn't come this late in the day.

"What brings you here?" He asked

"Starfire notified me of our High Rulers offer."

"I wish she hadn't." He sighed

"Then you have reached a decision?"

"My place is by her side."

Her stern expression did not change.

"Your children are not due for an entire season. To wait all that time is folly."

"Yeah but…"

"Such an offer by our High Ruler only comes but once in a lifetime. And do not forget I can easily watch over her while you are gone."

She did have a point.

"Besides 'she added with the slightest of smirks' I am certain she is getting tired of your company."

"You will notify me immediately if something happens?"

"I will"

"Oh alright. 'He sighed' I'd better go inform Galfor."

"As it so happens, I have already taken the liberty."

Days later, in the Amphitheater…

The young Tamaranian male in a short brown wig and Halls own Gray suit, hobbled across the pebble covered floor and into their rough cafeteria set. Lines in the gravel indicated the walls and tables.

"Release my bar of candy stubborn machine of snacks." The girl growled while shaking the tall wooden box

The young male made his way across the cafeteria to the ruckus and stood by her side.

"That thing never works. 'The boy smiled' you got to smack it."

He slapped the empty box on the side, nearly knocking the thing over. She bent over and pretended to reach in and take her candy bar. As she turned to thank the boy, their green eyes met. A trumpet player off stage blew his instrument. Of course this was just practice; a full band would play for the final performance.

The boy just stared at the young woman.

"Remember Tiala! 'Hall yelled from off stage' she is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen."

"Agreed." The boy nodded

"And how should I react?" Roanak asked

"Bewilderment at his reaction. You are new to the city and still pretty unaware of how your presence will affect others. Let's try it again."

The girl returned to her spot by the pseudo vending machine and the boy left the set.

This thing had been an odyssey to say the least. The only plays on Tamaran are historical battle reenactments. As a result, their professional actor's repertoire consisted of mostly grunting, yelling and beating each other up. After days of auditions, he chose Tiala, a young male two years younger than Hall and Roanak, a female the same age as Star. They were both novice actors but had none of the scars and attitude so common with battle reenactors.

All the people Hall chose were thrilled to be part of the production and followed his directions to the letter. They even learned American slang. Of course none of them knew what the hell they were talking about but if it gave the performance depth. One of the reasons why his stuff was so popular here was for its exotic taste.

Tricky part was the props. Vending machines, desks, even trashcans do not exist on Tamaran. So Galfor directed his palace carpenters to fabricate the necessary furniture and sets for their performance next week.

"Okay Tiala! And roll 'em!"

Back in the nursery…

Starfires decision to stay in bed did not sit well with Rinnai. Yes the first instincts of a new mother were to keep stress to a minimum but one must be strong for the delivery. What condition would Star be in eight months when all she had done was sleep and eat?

So instead of allowing Star to lay about, Rinnai had her get out of bed a few hours a day and do some chores around the house. They sometimes tended their garden, did some light cleaning or took a walk up to the palace. Nothing strenuous, just enough to keep her muscles limber.

Today though, Starfire decided to reorganize the nursery. They had moved the crib a good dozen times and still she was not satisfied. Should the Bumgorfs be closer to the walls with Korvak's symbol or the ones with Evtra's? She wouldn't want to piss them off but didn't want to appear indecisive either.

As she surveyed the room again, Rinnai stood back and watched her carefully.

"What do you think?" Starfire asked

"I think that the gods will love your children no matter whom they are closer to."

"Perhaps."

Rinnai could tell the girl was deep in thought.

"Something vexes you?"

"Do you like Hall?" Asked Star

"He is a…interesting person."

Starfire turned to the Tovka

"No. Do you LIKE him?"

For once, the old woman's face softened.

"Yes. He is intelligent and caring, everything we had always hoped for you."

Starfire smiled and returned to her work.

"Is that what was troubling you?"

"It is hard to ascertain your feelings, Rinnai."

"Dear: love and a relationship such as yours do not come easily. For all your love for him, Halloway is not Tamaranian. Everything here is alien to him and as such imposing. Only with him striving to learn does he find his place here."

"Is that why you task him so?"

"It worked with you did it not?"

"My sister…"

"You are still fussing over your sister? 'The old woman laughed' the only thing that girl lacked was a good spanking…which Halloway took care of in short order. You were always her moral and spiritual superior. She is not to be feared but pitied."

Starfire moved to adjust the crib again.

"I think that is enough heavy lifting for one day." Rinnai said

So instead, she busied herself with reorganizing their toys. As she gathered the Nuks in her arms, she began to waver. Rinnai stepped over to her and took the toys away.

"What is wrong?"

"I feel a bit dizzy."

She helped Starfire to the stone floor.

"Perhaps that is enough for the day." Rinnai assured her

"Everything must be perfect." She said and tried to stand but fell back to the floor.

Suddenly her skinny body began to shiver. Rinnai began to panic.

"Just relax and meditate." She assured her

As Rinnai helped the panting Starfire take deep measured breaths, something warm covered her legs. She looked down. It was blood!

"By the gods." Rinnai whimpered

She ran off to find a blanket and summon her sons.

"I CANNOT FEEL THEM!" Starfire sobbed

At the auditorium…

"A bit louder. 'Hall yelled' Remember the people in back have to be able to hear you!"

As they retook their places for the big Rocky Horror number, a local set down by him. It was Pokka, Rinnai's youngest son. Suddenly Hall had a feeling of horror.

"What's…" The human whimpered

Without another word, the young man grabbed Hall around the waist and sped him home. They darted over the valley fast enough to make his eyes water.

"Is it Star?" He yelled over the roar of rushing air

His escort remained silent but the boy's eyes were tearing.

"Oh dear God." He moaned

In record time he gently placed Hall on their porch. His hip screamed in protest as Hall ran into the house. Rinnais son waited outside and bowed his head.

Silence from inside the house…then sobs.

The throne room…

Galfor sat on his throne and signed a seemingly endless stream of documents being presented to him by a long line of scribes. Requests for this, declarations for that. What the hell is this? A request for a declaration? Gods if his name was only shorter.

His personal page ran up to his throne and fell to his knees.

"What is it?" The giant asked

The page looked up to him; his green eyes were filled with tears. Even Blackfire from her stool by his throne was taken by surprise.

"What?" Galfor asked again

"Starfire lost her babies." The young boy sobbed

Back at the house…

From her lifetime of experience as a midwife, Rinnai knew the situation was hopeless. Tamaranian cubs are pretty tough customers but Star's were so young, even they quickly succumbed. The only thing left to do was keep Starfire comfortable.

When Hall arrived, Rinnai had already moved her to the bedroom and closed off the nursery. The last thing the human needed to see was it's floor covered with blood. They gave Starfire enough tranquilizers to keep her out for a few days and allow her body to heal.

He found Star curled up on the bed and deathly pale. Hall kneeled by the side and took her hand. It was so cold! Only by her shallow breathing could he tell she was still alive.

"I should have been here. 'He sobbed' Maybe I could have…"

"There was nothing you could have done Halloway." The elderly healer assured him

"But why? She was fine when I left."

Starfire fell victim to the _Kioraak_ or: "last season". When a Tamaranian female reaches old age, it is typical for them to expel their uterus during the delivery.

But in Stars case, the whole thing was unusual. For one thing she was much too young. It doesn't usually happen until a woman reaches at least sixty. Secondly it happens during labor and the cubs always survive the incident. Rinnai had been midwifing a majority of her life and was still at a loss.

Sadly the Tamaranians look at life through the spiritual side of things instead of the physical. As a result, the cause of Starfire's spontaneous miscarriage was attributed to "divine intervention" and no further investigation was given. But Hall supposed that at that point it really didn't matter. She was sterile now and they had to deal with the horrible consequences.

When women suffer the Kioraak, they usually already have children to satiate their maternal instincts. But in Star's case, her Bikna-ro will now continue unabated and without cubs to satisfy her urges.

"There must be something we can do."

Rinnai just bowed her head.

"It is possible that she will overcome her urges but…"

"It's my fault." Hall whimpered

"What?"

"Maybe it was my human genes or the painkillers…"

She squatted down to his level, placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"This is not her fault or yours. This is NO ONES fault. It happens. Right now she needs her husband by her side and not some self-hating child. Understand?"

In the palace…

All governmental business was canceled and Galfor ordered his pages and aides leave the throne room.

In one split second, all he cared for fell into doubt. All his time with his Bumgorf was spent readying her for life as a mother and empress. But he knew full well about the Kioraak and the consequences therein. Now not only will she never have children but also she would never be mentally stable enough to take charge when he advocates.

He also bid Blackfire to return to her room. She probably couldn't have cared less what happened to her sister so best just keep her out of the way.

But unlike what Galfor had supposed, Blackfire was sitting silently on the side of round bed and deep in thought on her sister's plight.

As long as she could remember, the pair was never close. She had been the adventurer and risk-taker while her little sister was the self-righteous and safe one. Blackfire had always been the most dominant of the pair and Starfire acknowledged the fact and fell into line.

It wasn't until Starfire washed up on Earth and took up with those Titan people did Blackfire begin to see something else. Of course she denied it to the last but with her speech at the Earthling United Nations, she had come to realize that her sister was stouter of spirit than she had figured.

Maybe her time with Hall's brother and loosened her up a bit, or perhaps it was the years she spent on that accursed stool. But reluctantly the woman came to the realization that Starfire was the only one qualified to take the throne. Blackfire was not one for small details and would have ached to leave eventually. Her attempted coup years ago would have been a big mistake (fun though it would have been to see Starfire married off to that snorting ball of phlegm).

But after what she pulled, her people would rather blow the place up then let her take charge again. So for the status quo to continue, like it or not, Starfire would have to take Galfors place.

She too knew the consequences of the Kioraak. Hmm, but there might just be a way to solve the problem and in the process give Blackfire something she had wanted for quite some time.

She left her apartment and made her way to the throne room.

The throne room…

Galfor had been alone for the majority of the day, mourning for his Bumgorf and the future of their people.

The towering double doors opened.

"No business today. 'The giant roared' Begone!"

It was Blackfire. Of all the denizens of the palace, he figured it would have been her that would have appreciated being sent away. Her appearance heralded something…something he most assuredly wouldn't like.

"What do you want?" He sighed

The girl stood before him and kneeled. Now he KNEW he wasn't going to like this.

"Have I got a deal for you." She said with a smirk

Days later at Starfire and Hall's home…

Hall kneeled on the floor by their bed and offered the girl a piece of waffle. She just glanced at the morsel with her dim green eyes and turned away.

"Please dear. 'He whispered' you must eat."

"It does not matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"You do matter. Please eat…for me?"

"My Bumgorfs are gone." She whimpered

"They would want you to eat Tibuzi. They would want you to live."

She just remained silent. Hall stood from the floor and left the bedroom. Rinnai was standing in the kitchen and waiting. They had been taking turns watching the girl since she miscarried.

"Did she eat?" The Tovka asked

"No. This makes two days." Hall sighed while forcing the uneaten food down the sluice in the sink.

"It is a symptom."

"There's gotta be something we can do. Maybe we could take her to Earth and seek therapy."

"Her wounds are all spiritual Hall; your human medicines can do nothing. All we can do is wait and pray that she overcomes it."

"Maybe we can adopt…"

"It would not work. For the Bikna-ro to be appeased, she would have to sense both hers and your scent on the child. An adopted baby will have neither."

As he struggled to figure out his next move, a page landed on their terrace. Dear God if it was another local wanting to know about his next story. For all he cared, his writing was dead.

He left the kitchen and met the new arrival. Without uttering a word, the page handed Hall a scroll, bowed and flew back towards the palace.

It was sealed with the official High Rulers crest. Hall broke the wax seal and unrolled the parchment. It was written in Tamaranian. Hmm, he could make out a little. Hall recognized Blackfire's name and an unfamiliar word:

"Kvorka?"

Rinnai gasped, snatched the scroll from his hands and read it herself. Her green eyes opened to their limits.

"By the gods."

"What is it?" Hall pressed

"Blackfire is volunteering her body to give you children."

"Artificially?"

"No. You mate with her and see to her needs as she gestates. When the children are born, they are yours."

"Hold it. I heard what you guys do to husbands who cheat on their wives."

"This is different Hall. Only the High Ruler can authorize the Kvorka and according to this, he has given his blessing."

"But she has to detect both our scents."

Rinnai thought seriously.

"Both yes. But perhaps if she sensed yours it might just be enough to stop the Bikna-ro."

"Why would Blackfire volunteer to do this? This isn't like her."

"Well maybe her time with you and Galfor has made her more sensitive to others."

"Oh horse shit. She's getting something out of this."

Later…

With Rinnai's help, Hall did some research on the Kvorka ritual. The volunteer basically becomes the mothers stand in. Star's husband, house and possessions would become her sister's until the children are born. And like a father, Hall will be expected to see to her every need. Maybe that was another reason she was doing this.

But why Blackfire of all people? She was the most selfish and self-centered person he knew. How much crap had she pulled on her sister and people? For her to make a sacrifice like this would be the equivalent of the Joker working in a soup kitchen.

Before he agreed to anything, he had to know all the facts. So for the straight poop, Hall skipped the middlemen and would talk to Blackfire herself. That morning he hobbled over to the palace.

With all governmental business suspended, she had been shut in her room. Hall found her room just next to Galfor's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Enter" She called from within

He pushed the door open. Blackfire was sitting in a purple upholstered armchair and quietly reading a book. Seeing Hall, she stood and walked over to meet him. God that reptilian smile of hers. He half expected a pair of horns to pop out the sides of her head.

"Ah. I wondered how long you were going to be."

"Cut the shit. 'He said and showing her the scroll' what the hell is this all about?"

"Just like it says. Shall I read it for you…HUMAN?"

He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you." He said

"And why not? 'She asked with a look of shock' It is all for the good for our people."

"You tried to overthrow your people."

"Oh that was a long time ago. 'She dismissed' I was younger and more…"

"What are you getting out of this?" He interrupted

For a split second, her façade of self-assurance wavered.

"My freedom. If I bare your children, Galfor will consider my debt paid and I will be allowed to come and go as I please."

Hmm, made sense. But a part of him still found it hard to believe she would do something this noble.

"And how do I know you won't take the babies and try to ransom them? You tried that before too."

"And what exactly would I do with an armful of Bumgorfs? My freedom is more valuable to me than gold or power. Eight months of discomfort is cheap in comparison."

He rolled the scroll back up. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. God where was his mother in situations like this? He could seriously use her counsel.

"Where and when." He sighed in defeat

"Tonight. A guard will bring you here at moonset. After which my sister will be moved to the palace and placed under Galfor's care."

She offered her hand.

"Do we have an accord?"

God it felt like he was making a deal with the devil. Now he knew how Faust felt. He took her hand and shook it. Hmm…awfully delicate for such an evil person.

"Very good. See you tonight." She said with an evil grin

That night…

Hall, in his bathrobe, stepped inside their bedroom. Starfire was still curled up on the bed semi-conscious with Rinnai by her bedside. She had a bag packed for Star's stay in the palace. Silkie was on the bed and gently nuzzling her face but wasn't getting a reaction.

"Ready?" The old woman asked

"No." He moaned

"It is just your body Hall…not your heart." She reminded him.

He kneeled down to Stars level and kissed her sunken cheek. Her big green eyes opened for a second at the attention then slid closed.

"She will be in good hands. 'Rinnai assured him' I will not leave her side until your return."

Galfors page, flanked by two palace guards appeared at the bedroom doorway.

"It is time." The page whispered

"Let's get this over with." He sighed and turned away from the bed

With one last look at his unconscious wife, he followed them out the door.

Later, back at the palace…

"Our father, who art in heaven…hallowed be thy name." He repeated to himself

They led him right to Blackfires bedroom door. A few years ago, if Hall was being led to a sexual liaison, he probably would have run the whole way. But the karmic consequences of what he was doing were seriously weighing hard on his libido.

"Halloway! 'The page announced aloud' you have been authorized by the High Ruler to take part in the Kvorka. Wherein you will donate your seed…blah, blah, blah."

As the page blathered, Hall just kept repeating to himself that this was all for Starfire.

"Do you accept your responsibility?" The page confirmed

"Yeah."

The page turned and left while the guards took their posts by either side of the door. Hall took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Okay let's get this…"

Her room was dark with the exception of a ring of lit candles round the bed.

Blackfire lay naked on her bed. Her smooth flawless skin was illuminated orange by the flickering candlelight.

The Crowleys, with the exception of his brother Tyler (whose mother still to this day believes was the result of a paperwork snafu at the hospital), were renowned for their fidelity. All the times they went to the beach, never once did his father's eyes wander. But in a purely primal way, he was aroused.

She could clearly see his reaction above and below decks.

"Are you prepared?" She asked

He just muttered a guttural babble. She lay back down on the bed and with great agility pulled her smooth supple legs straight up to her chin.

"And which method would you like? 'She cooed' Safe and ceremonial…"

She slid off the bed like a Boa Constrictor and settled on the round carpet.

"Or savage and untamed?"

Well at this point all self-control went down the toilet. His robe suddenly became very confining.

"T-the Avnaar?" He stuttered

"Oh we can skip that; my sister is just big on ceremony. I already said the prayer and am ready for your…contribution."

"How many did you ask for?"

"We shall make that my little secret."

She stood off the carpet and sidled up to Hall. The Tamaranian wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her crotch against his leg. As she did, her hands found the rope around his robe and pulled the ends, undoing the knot. The robe slide off his shoulders and fell to the floor.

"It seems some things never change." She snickered

Blackfire gently grabbed hold of his engorged manhood and led him towards the bed.

Later…

He had it planned: one time. That was all. How was it possible that she had him go four times? Maybe she had learned some techniques in her travels, or perhaps she was just having a good time watching his reaction? Well whatever, THAT should be sufficient.

Hall stretched out on her bed and relaxed. He honestly couldn't remember his back hurting this much when he and Starfire messed around. Blackfire had been a bit more eager.

She suddenly awoke and laid her hands on her flat belly.

"I am pregnant." She smirked

He could almost imagine the sound of a cell door slam closed.

That afternoon…

Blackfire and Hall set down on their home's back porch.

"And what a beautiful home it is." She said smiling wide

"Yeah, beautiful." He sighed

They stepped over to the doorway but Blackfire stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Is it not human custom to carry the bride over the threshold?"

"You are not my wife."

"For the next eight months I AM. Now carry me."

She fell backwards into Halls arms. Although she was just a bit taller than her sister was, Blackfire had to have been ten pounds heavier: must be the attitude and accrued bad karma.

He carefully hauled her inside the archway sideways as to not bump her head and into the kitchen. This was actually new to him. When they first took possession of their house, it was Starfire that carried him.

"To the bedroom…hubby." She ordered

Hall bit his lip as he toted the woman up the hallway and into the bedroom. The place had been cleaned thoroughly and the bed sported brand new linens.

"In the bed."

He carefully laid her out on the bed. Her hands pressed on the mattress and caressed the quilt.

"Much nicer than mine in the castle." She commented

"Yeah whatever." He sighed and turned

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to write."

"Before you do that, I desire one of your human hamburgers."

"We don't have any."

"Well I believe they do at one of your many McDonalds?"

His body suddenly felt very cold.

"You want me to fly to Earth and get you a burger?"

"And some of your French fries as well."

"But…" He protested

"Away with you! It is a burger I desire now see to it…HUSBAND."

And so the true reason for her volunteering has come to light. For the duration, he was to be her slave. God it so figures.

Much later…

_What exactly is Hell? Is it an actual place or just a myth perpetrated by the Catholic Church to keep the naughty in line? Well after two months of dealing with pure evil, I have come to realize that perdition was a very real place! And its name is…_

"Oh hubby?" Blackfire hollered from the bedroom

He slumped down on the porch's round stone table. That was the longest break yet: five minutes. She must be slipping. God help him if she had to relieve herself again.

"Yes?" Hall returned

"I desire some Sput Flakes."

"You just had five plates worth."

"I DESIRE MORE!" She roared

"Okay! Geez." He said closing the laptop and walking over to the kitchen.

He opened the red and purple striped clay jar and upended it over her plate. Another helping of the small black gelatinous nuggets flopped down on the plate. Geez that was all? Rinnai would have to pickle some more.

Hall took the plate and made his way to their bedroom. The Tamaranian, clad in her black bathrobe, was relaxing in her bed. Her belly was getting pretty large now- an odd contrast to her still lanky body.

In some ways though, every visit to the room and seeing her belly was a relief of sorts. The day when she surpassed Stars pregnancy was quite possibly the longest in her life. The only odd symptom Blackfire exhibited was a case of the hiccups.

"Gimme." She growled with her arms outstretched.

The secret to feeding a pregnant Tamaranian was to keep all appendages away from their mouths. The scabs on his fingers were just beginning to fall off from the last time he forgot.

He carefully handed her to the plate. Just when her fingers grabbed it, he jerked his hands back. She began stuffing the Sput Flakes in her gaping mouth. Geez it looked like she could swallow an entire heifer.

Within seconds the plate was spotless. When they bought the plates, the surface of them were shiny and smooth. But they were all dull now due to Blackfire's rough tongue. She tossed Hall the plate and let loose with an ear shattering belch.

"Better?" He asked

"No. I must relieve myself."

"You can do that yourself."

"But hubby? 'She groaned' I feel so dizzy…"

"Oh all right" He sighed and helped her out of the bed.

Hours later, at the auditorium…

The performance of Halls play at the festival was of course cancelled due to the miscarriage. But the uproar of disappointment was so deafening that Galfor personally visited Hall and begged for the performance to continue lest a revolution take place. He would love to leave his pseudo wife but she would never allow him leave the house.

Now unbeknownst to Blackfire or Hall, Galfor had sneakily added a codicil in the Kvorka contract stating that she would not interfere with the play or its rehearsals. If she does, the contract will be null and void and she can spend her gestation period on her stool. Of course, being the total bitch queen she was, had her ways of still making Hall miserable.

"Where is he?" Roanak in her full Starfire costume yawned

"He has been late every rehearsal." Tiala in his gray suit and brown wig sighed

An older male stomped up. It was Toba their stage manager. He was the oldest of the crew and Rinnai's uncle.

"Be wary cubs. 'Toba admonished' Friend Hall is under his vow of the Kvorka. All his time is spent with her. For him to continue with the play and still see to Blackfires needs is a great strain…he should be honored for his sacrifice rather than pitied for his tardiness."

A rusty squeaking caught their attention. They turned to see Hall pushing a green wheelbarrow into the auditorium with the pregnant Blackfire sitting inside.

"Friend Hall." The crew and cast greeted and bowed

"Sorry I'm late. 'Hall panted' She wanted to take the scenic route."

"No need to apologize. 'Toba dismissed" Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's start from the beginning."

A local in a decent mock up of the rebels olive drab uniform and Ak-47 stepped forward and they all stepped over to their small hut set. The carpenters did an excellent job. Just the sight of it made him shiver. Tiala hunkered down on his knees and the rebel pointed the barrel of his gun to the back of the boy's head.

"Okay! Ready and…"

"I cannot see." Blackfire yelled

Hall sighed and hobbled back over to the wheelbarrow. He lifted the wooden handles and hustled it around the stage and over to the set.

"Better?" He panted

"Acceptable."

That evening…

_And the play was progressing well. The sets were ready and most of the props were prepared. It was destined to be the most ambitious play ever. Even rivaling the Battle of Blorp sieges! But my joy of the play is pittance compared to my feelings about my wife. _

As he typed, Blackfire waddled onto the porch and flopped on the bench opposite him. Okay this was new. Was she hungry, bored or just wanted to take her bitchiness up close and personal?

Instead of moaning or demanding something, she just sat and stared at him. He was tempted to ask what she wanted but just chose to remain silent. No way was she going to wear him down.

_I had not seen Starfire in weeks. The pages visit me daily and give me updates on her condition. She is eating a little, but barely enough to keep her alive. I…_

Blackfire slammed his laptop closed and wrenched it off the table.

"Hey! Give me that." Hall yelled

She walked over to the edge of the porch with a devilish look on her face. She wouldn't! She couldn't!

She did.

He watched as his laptop flew into the air, momentarily reflected the light of one of Tamaran's many moons and disappeared in the carnivore-infested depths below. They were so high up, he couldn't even hear it crash.

Hall could just stand with his mouth agape.

"What are you going to do…HUMAN?"

But instead of retaliating, he smirked. Blackfires smile dimmed.

"Yes, being Human, I am not as strong as you. 'He conceded' any punishment I give, you would just shrug off. But one thing about us humans, you sadly forgot."

"And what might that be?" She smirked.

"We are sneaky little bastards. DEFSI!" He yelled

A stomping resonated through the house. Suddenly, a giant nearly on par with Galfor, appeared in the doorway.

"Who is this?" She asked

"Oh you don't recognize him? 'Hall gasped' well maybe this will help."

The giant reached inside his tunic and pulled out a purple hood. He draped it over his head. Blackfire gasped. It was the guy that put her through that Torka ritual! It seems that the big guy was a very big fan of Hall's work and asked if he could be of help during his ordeal. Well Hall knew this was going to happen so he had Defsi on "standby".

Blackfire stepped back.

"No." She gasped

"Yes." Hall confirmed

She tried to fly away but Defsi grabbed hold of her miniscule ankle and pulled her over to the table. He sat on the bench and draped the woman over his lap.

"Let me go." She protested

"Not in the contract." He laughed

"How long should this be?" Defsi asked while pulling up the back of her robe, baring her fanny.

"Hmm 'Hall considered' Figure until I return."

"What? Don't you dare!"

Hall hobbled out of the porch and out the front door. As he climbed the path to the palace, he could hear Blackfire getting tanned. Each smack resulted in a squeal from the woman.

"Just pray I don't use the scenic route." He laughed

Later at the palace…

He reached Stars room. A guard was posted outside. Seeing Hall, he bowed and opened the door.

Starfire was still curled up on the bed. God she was even skinnier. Her protruding ribs slowly moved with each raspy breath. Rinnai left her place by the bed to meet him. She looked surprised at his appearance.

"She let you leave?" The old woman whispered

"I bought a few minutes. 'He whispered and kneeled by his wifes side' How is she?"

"I will not lie to you Halloway, she is not doing well."

He caressed her sunken cheek and Starfire's big eyes opened just a crack to look at him.

"Hi dear." He whispered with an assuring smile

The girl remained silent.

"She has not spoken in days." Rinnai explained

"Is she eating?"

"Barely enough."

"Hang on. 'He begged' just a few more months."

Her lower lip trembled. He reached out and hugged her.

Later…

He returned to the house. And as ordered, Blackfire was still getting tanned. Her butt was now a dark maroon color and her legs hung limply. The giant stopped the salvo and Hall kneeled down to Blackfires blushed face. Her tearing purple eyes met his.

"Okay, 'Hall said matter of factly' let's get a few things straight: I acknowledge my responsibility to you and will care for you for the duration. However, that does not include dealing with your nastiness and ill behavior. Of course I expect some emotional outbursts but you are really crossing the line. Are we on the same page?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked

She babbled incoherently.

"I'm going to need an okee dokee on that one."

"Okee dokee." She mumbled

"Very good. You may release her."

The giant slid the girl off his lap. As her feet hit the porches tile floor, her robe slipped back over her butt and reached down to her ankles.

"You will notify me if you require my services again?" The giant asked

"Oh of course."

Defsi stomped off.

"Now that we have a fresh start, you may return to your room. When you are hungry, I can make something…provided you end your request with a "please"."

As she stumbled off, Hall opened the kitchen closet and pulled out another laptop. He placed it on the table and opened it.

"You have another?" She gasped

"That one you trashed was a dummy. I figured you would try something eventually."

She disappeared down the hallway.

_Yes there is a Hell. But then if there is, there also must be a God. And like a light banishing shadows, a little discipline can straighten out even the most twisted of noodles. Speaking of which…"_

"Hungry?" Hall asked

"Some Flooz Loaf?" She replied with a much meeker tone.

"Some Flooz Loaf what?"

"Please?"

"Much better. Coming up."

Months later…

As Hall paced impatiently back and forth beside Blackfire's bed, Rinnai sat in the easy chair and watched the display.

"Should've been here a long time ago." He whistled

"Calm down. She lives twenty parsecs away." She reminded

"Yeah. Shame we couldn't get anyone closer." He said shooting an irritated glare at the engorged Blackfire.

Tamaranians don't have Obstetricians but instead depend on a group of "Listeners" that visit mothers to be and use their natural senses to ascertain the health of their unborn babies. There were thousands of listeners on Tamaran. Sadly, because of Blackfire's bad reputation with the locals, none were willing to get within ten feet of her.

With the promise of an autographed copy of his latest romance story, an bit part in the play and an year's supply of Flooz Loaf, they were finally able to procure one from the fifth moon of Floon. Sure she primarily sees to lifestock but an Listener is an Listener.

Blackfire was pretty oblivious. Her belly was so huge, she rarely left the bed. Instead her days are exclusively spent sleeping or wolfing down food. According to Rinnai all was normal but Hall was getting more than a bit nervous. God only knows if it had been Star in the situation.

"Hungry." She growled

"Afterwards." Hall sighed

"Feed me."

He just remained silent and continued his pacing. In preparation for the Listeners visit, no food could be given that morning.

"FOOD!" She roared through a mouthful of drool


End file.
